Secrets
by Mitsuki81
Summary: Secrets well-kept for a too long time, broken pieces that never seem to fit and forgotten memories that lead to empty feelings. But Gabriel still hopes everything will be mended in the end. AU! Good Gabriel! Pre and Post Canon! Compliant! Complete now! 4 part Story!
1. Secret

**Hello there! And welcome to this little OS! :D **

**Yes, another fandom, **_**I know, **_**but hey! Inspiration is an inspiration! XD**

**So, this is an AU. I wanted t write something a little angsty with soft feeling featuring a 'good Gabriel', because hey, I could, so why not?**

**Anyway, the idea came from the fact that maybe Gabriel is suppressing a lot of emotions, ya know… Seeing part of his family fall, living with the fact he couldn't protect them, having to protect those who are left…**

**So yeah, Warning, but you'll get an OOC!Gabriel here!**

**And I did little modification too, so it's an 'alternate timeline' AU style if I'm clear (I hope!)**

**I'm trying my best to be the most accurate possible about all the religious stuff (archangel and all), but for the sake of this story, I'm going to do some changes (like, Azrael or Samael, they're are not Archangels, but then again, there are only three archangels recognizes as such, those being Michael, Gabriel and Raphael, but I'm going to add a few more/do some changes, just to make it fits more… I hope I'm clear while writing this! xD)**

**Also, as you must have realized, I'm not an English native. I'm French and, well… I try my best! ^^'**

**I used Grammarly to check the mistakes, but it's the basic version (not the 'premium' one, but being a university student and all, I'm poor, lol! X') ) Anyway, if you are not currently crying blood, I hope you'll like this little OS!^^ **

**A little warning for little mild language and little depictions of blood!**

**I owned nothing. **_**Good Omens**_** and its characters are the exclusive proprieties of Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, and **_**mea culpa**_**, at some point, I used dialogue from the TV show…**

**As for the footnote, I have no idea of how it works, so here, the story is divided in 'sub-part' (the horizotale line the end of one and the beginning of another). I indicated my footnotes using '*', so to read to one liked to it, you'll have to scroll down a little until you find the '*' corresponding (one, two, three of them depending on which footnote you are currently reading) then scroll up back to continue your reading. And at each new 'sub-part', I restart at zero about the '*' (or else, I would get '**************************' like footnote indication, lol!)**

**Enjoy! o/**

* * *

_One could say that I'm a fucking bastard. And I couldn't disagree with them. But the fact is, I was never meant to be the good guy in this story. Or rather, in their story. And at the same time, there are so many things that they don't know, that no one but me, and maybe the Almighty if She's still looking our way, know._

_But it's okay._

_It will be my secret, like so many others. Like all those I keep to myself from the Beginning, and even before that._

_And as I'm watching you, dear brother, looking so happy now that everything ended (or maybe start anew?), I can't help but be proud of you, and if the cost to see you so happy is by the hate you feel toward me, then it's okay._

_I promise this to you long ago, didn't I?_

_So please, please, Raphael._

_Be Happy._

* * *

"I am not a good person, I'm just a person trying to do good, there's a difference" - Gentleman of the light

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was the light of a warm smile and a soft touch on his forehead.

Not that he could see what Her face looks like, but he was overwhelmed by the shining warm soft light of Her Love.

He lifted his head toward Her, purple eyes blinking slowly as everything around him began to take shape. He could almost see several other beings surrounding him, looking at him with curiosity, but all he could truly understand at this moment was that he was alive and that She loved him.

And it was enough to make him cry.

Smiling down at him with a soft expression, She said :

**Welcome to life, My Child. Your name is Gabriel.**

And from this day*, Gabriel, Strenght of God**, began his life in Heaven.

For Gabriel, new to the concept of 'living', everything Up There was a wonder, shining land of Peace filled with Her Love.

He was looking around him with huge eyes, wondering what could be the purpose of such a place, and still, he was filled with a feeling of belonging that warmed every inch of his being. And She was with him to explain what is his purpose There.

**You, Gabriel, are an Angel, one of My Creation, but you're not any kind of Angel. You are an Archangel.**

And then, She introduced him to other Archangels, like him.

First, there was Michael, the oldest one, the first Angel to be created, one whose eyes dared you to wonder 'Who's like God, if not God Themself?'. She looked distant, cold, and Gabriel knew from this moment that gaining her trust would be a hard task. Still, when her gaze laid upon him, it is filled with so much love that he almost choked on his non-existent breath.

Then, there was Samael, and his smile is radiant that it almost blinded him. When the older one saw him rubbing his teary-eyes, Samael burst into a beaming laugh that warm Gabriel in the inside (even if this is quite different from Her Warm), and he ruffled his hair with a hand.

Azrael is the third to who he is introduced, but the Archangel doesn't speak to him, barely sending a smile his way before going away. Samael told him not to mind, as Azrael had (or will have) one of the most difficult tasks that could be given to an Angel. When Gabriel asked him what this task was, Samael simply smiled at him and said nothing.

Both Samael and Michael showed him all of Heaven (or what existed already of it at this time) until they came across the far end of it, and Gabriel, mesmerised, watched how his two older siblings spread their wings wide behind them and fly in the big void around Heaven.

Maybe it's interesting to note that it is at this point that Gabriel realized he had wings too***, and his very first lesson since he was brought to life is to learn how to use them, under the guidance of a smiling Samael and an exasperated-yet-fond-looking Michael.

And Up Above them, The Almighty watched them with fondness, beaming with pride.

* * *

*Well, the concept of 'day', or time for that matter, is not invented yet, but for the sake of the clarity of this story, we will simply assume it's the case.

**For those who are wondering, the name 'Gabriel' means 'God is my strength'. A lot of names refers to God in a way or another, but hey, it was still one of the first names She gives, so She had to find inspiration somewhere!

***Well, to be more exact, when the two archangels flew straight above him, the sound they created scare Gabriel so much that his wings immediately burst from his back to shield him. Then, the sudden presence of wings of his own surprised the young angel so much that he fell backwards on his back. Gabriel will then try to make Samael and Michael forget the whole incident for quite some time.

* * *

Life in Heaven was, for Gabriel, something incredibly amazing but also quite boring sometimes. Even if time hadn't been invented yet, one could say that he spent the first few years of his life learning all he had to know for his role as an Archangel. He learnt how to sing Her Praise, how to reproduce the things she created, to befriend the other angels.

Samael and Michael have been his models, teaching him what it was to be an angel, then his friends, and now, Gabriel couldn't help but wonder if they weren't something more. Once, he had asked Her about it.

And She had chuckled.

**My dear, beloved Child, only you know the answer to this question.**

Then She left him, and Gabriel was left to wonder. Then he decided to keep the answer he found at this moment to himself.

After all, he isn't sure that Samael and Michael feel the same way toward him.

* * *

One of the things that Gabriel loved to see the most is when She brought to life another Creation.

He was always amazed by how she took elements to create something, by the amount of care and love she put in every one of them. But the thing he loved to watch the most was the moment when she bent over her Creation and put a Kiss of Life on them, when Her Light entered their body and the creation began to live. He loved to be nearby simply just to watch her create something and feel her Love and the wonder in the eyes of Her creation when they began to live.

Sometimes, Gabriel surprised himself to long to be able to do the same thing, to be able to create something as beautiful as Her creation, but then, he remembered that only Her is able of such miracle and that simply watch her was enough to satisfy him*.

Still, when no one is watching, Gabriel went to a remote part of Heaven and tried to create something. He found a way to make a shape that vaguely reminded him of Her creations, but each time, they lacked something to give them consistency, and he then hid them somewhere no one could ever find them.

Well, not exactly. She always took his half-created creation out of their hiding place, looking at them with a fond pride, seeing that Her Child was able to create thing She hadn't think of, using some of them for Her own creations (which will, for example, allow her to create the owls), and the rest, too abstract, well… It will not harm anyone if She uses them to make clouds, right? And maybe some part of Her Big Project will be able to see the things Gabriel had tried to create in them?

Who knows? It's ineffable, after all.

* * *

*What Gabriel didn't know was that She was aware that he was watching her, even when he was supposed to complete one of his assigned tasks and not wander Heaven knows where... And She's happy to see that one of Her Child seems to enjoy the act of creating. She has done the right thing she put in him this tiny bit of her still-in-progress concept of imagination and creativity. Seems it was blooming into something quite interesting in the angel.

* * *

When Gabriel found himself on the ground, it was because he was so lost in his thought that he hadn't seen that he was running into another angel.

"Oh, Dear Lord, I'm so sorry!" said a voice, and a hand appeared in his line of vision.

"It's nothing" answered Gabriel while taking the offered hand.

Once back on his feet, he took a good look of the angel he had bumped into…

… And found himself at loss of words.

The other angel, with long black hair, red lips and light blue eyes gave him a gentle smile before saying something else he didn't catch, then flying away, leaving behind them a soft scent in the air.

It was Samael who found him several hours later. Gabriel, in his daze, hadn't moved from his spot since the other angel departure.

As for the feeling that had bloomed in his chest… Well, maybe he could try to see if he couldn't find the other angel to discuss a bit more...

After all, he hadn't asked for their name.

* * *

The birth of one of Her creation was always something to see. The birth of an Angel was something else.

But the birth of an Archangel was certainly not something that happened every day (the last one happened to be Gabriel)

Gabriel, living in Heaven for more than eight thousands of years*, was in the front row, almost breathing down the Almighty metaphorical neck to have a good look to the one who will become a part of his family (a concept that Gabriel kept secret in the bottom of his heart because, one, he wasn't sure from where the idea came from** and two, because he was pretty certain that Samael and Michael didn't exactly consider him the same way he did, or at least, it was the feeling he had, the older Archangels not being used to give signs of affection). All he could see was a tiny form with long, curly, fiery red hair.

The Almighty, as always, seemed to take great care to each of Her movements, adding a few things here and there, things that no one but Her seemed to understand, and Gabriel, like he always had, looked at her with wonder shining in his purple eyes.

Next to him, an angel was chuckling, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw that it was Leliel, and he felt something warm crept on his face when their eyes caught his with a smile on their lips.

It was at this moment that the Almighty finished with the creation of the new Archangel, and silence fell upon all the beings surrounding Her and Her creation.

It was the moment where she was about to give Her Kiss and that the new being will be welcome to their new life.

But she paused before turning toward the crowd gathered.

**Gabriel**.

He froze, not knowing what to do as She gazed into his eyes with a soft look on Her face.

**Come here.**

Her voice was gentle, and She extended Her metaphorical hand toward him. Slowly, Gabriel went to Her and took Her hand. She brought him next Her to and put Her arm around him.

**Gabriel, my dear Child. This is Raphael**.

Now that he had a better view, he could see a younger face than his, rounder but with the first hint of what would be sharper features. There was also an aura of kindness surrounding the Angel that it brought a feeling of peace inside his chest.

Raphael wasn't even 'here' yet, but Gabriel knew that he was going to be special.

From now, he is your new brother, he is a part of your family. she said, motioning toward the sleeping Archangel. Gabriel abruptly turned his purple eyes toward Her, and She simply smiled gently at him***.

**I want you to be the one to give him My Kiss.**

His eyes went wide, "My Lord?" he asked.

**I saw how much you love to watch me create, and I know that you love to create things too, even if you lack a little something that's entirely Mine to have. That's why I want you to give My Kiss to this Child. Because it's something you long to do, and it's something I want you to do. You made me proud, Gabriel, and I want you to feel the same pride I feel for all my creations.**

Then, she bent over him, kissing him, and Gabriel could feel some of Her presence filled his being and warm him inside.

He could feel Her energy coursing through his body, and when he opened his eyes (he wasn't aware he had closed them), they were brighter than before.

She ended Her Kiss and smiled down at him, squeezing his shoulder. Gabriel looked up at her with teary, shining eyes before taking a metaphorical deep breath, then turned toward the Archangel, bent down, and kiss his forehead.

There were gasps all around the trio, but Gabriel didn't mind them. He could feel Her power running through him to the sleeping angel. Then he broke the contact and looked at Her with unsure eyes. She simply smiled and moved to push him to look back at the young Archangel.

Gabriel watched him stir, frowned a little before opening his eyes, revealing golden orbs with what would become stars in them, looking at him with confused but so trusting eyes that Gabriel could have sobbed here and there.

Still, he managed to speak.

"Welcome to life, Child of God. Your name is Raphael."

Then Raphael smiled at him, and Gabriel felt something bright, and strong, and warm burst in his chest, a love different from Her love or the one he felt for Leliel or the one he had for Samael and Michael. It was something powerful and gentle at the same time, and he knew that he would never, ever hurt this angel.

"Welcome, Raphael. I'm Gabriel, I'm your brother," he said before choking on his tears as the young angel lunged at him to wrap his arms around him.

Gabriel returned the hug, burying his nose in the younger angel neck, one single thought ringing in his head.

_I have a family._

* * *

*by human standards, that it, and also because the concept of time hasn't been invented yet, it could have been a blink of an eye, and by certain angels standard, the young Archangel was still quite young

**His increasing imagination that was borderline to the concept of free-will, if you were wondering

***What he didn't know was that no one but him heard and will hear what She had and will be said during the birth of the Archangel Raphael.

* * *

_I'm looking at you, Raphael, as you sleep, and I can't help but thank God for letting me have you as my brother._

_You, who are so new to life in the Heaven, are the light that kept my days and nights bright and helps me to be my better self. You have no idea how much you helped me._

_Even if I considered Michael and Samael as a part of my family, you are different. Maybe it's because She gave me the chance to be the one to breathe life into you? Or maybe it's simply because I'm giving you the love I longed from my other siblings? Watching you bloomed into the best angel you could ever be is for me my greatest joy, and I hope that you'll ever be happy and never lose your smile._

_My dear, dear brother, I promise you that no matter what, I'll be there for you, shielding you from any harm, protecting you from all those who'll want to suffer. I promise you that no matter what, my affection toward you will never change._

_I love you, Raphael._

* * *

"Raphael! WATCH OUT!"

There was something akin to an explosion in the middle of the void surrounding the Heaven, and two figures went flying backwards, knocked on their back by the backlash.

The blast echoed miles and miles away, and the two Archangel needed a few moments to regain consciousness.

And then Gabriel sat and glared at his brother.

"Seriously?" he asked between gritted teeth, "Did you _really_ thought that messing with Hydrogen was a good idea?!"

"Hey! It's not like you weren't curious too!" shot back Raphael, "Moreover, I didn't that it was going to explode!"

"Well, maybe next time you-" his voice abruptly stopped when his eyes caught the light of something next to them, then he gasped.

Raphael looked behind him, wondering what had caught his brother attention, and he saw it.

It was a ball of flaming light, warm and blinding floating in the middle of the void, and both angels stayed speechless in front of it, wondering what in Heavens had just happened.

"Did we… Create something…?" eventually asked Raphael.

"No" answered Gabriel, "You created something." he added before grinning madly at his brother, "Do you think you could reproduce it?"

"Err… Maybe?"

"Awesome! We should show it to the Almighty!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Raphael, "You can't be seriously insinuating what I think you are…"

"Of course I am! And I'm pretty certain She's going to love it!" smiled Gabriel, "Come on! Let's go home!" he exclaimed, then with a laugh, took Raphael's hand in his, he began to fly back from where they were coming, his embarrassed brother behind him.

It wasn't long after this incident that Raphael was tasked with creating more, and more, and more of those stars, but also nebulas and constellations, and before everyone knew it, the void surrounding the Heavens was filled with billions of shining points.

Once, Raphael came to him and dragged him to a certain part of the universe* until they reach a little system in which two stars were gravitating around each other. Gabriel glanced down at his brother who smiled brightly at him.

"Those stars are called Rigil Kentaurus and Toliman, and together, they are Alpha Century." he explained, "I created it so that neither of them is alone. They are supposed to represent family, or at least, it's how I saw them." he added before scratching his head, "Of course, there are also other systems with two or more stars, but you see, I have the feeling that this one is different and…"

Raphael didn't finish his sentence as Gabriel seized him in a hug, to which the younger angel answered eagerly.

No words were needed.

* * *

*It was the name She gave to the void space around Heaven after Raphael's work with the stars. She had added that it was the perfect decor for Her Big Project.

* * *

Gabriel didn't like the smug look on Raphael's face.

"What?" he growled, his cheeks red.

"Nothing~," said the younger one innocently, "It's just that you spend an awful lot of time with Leliel lately~..." he added in a sing-song voice

Gabriel huffed loudly, feeling the warmth from his check spreading to the rest of his face.

"Aw, come on! No need to be so shy!" said playfully Raphael, "It's great to see that you can get along so well with other angels! But there one word of advice…" continued the younger one before murmuring,

"You should wear a scarf for a few days, you have a hickey just there," he said while poking at the mark, and Gabriel became even redder.

"RAPHAEL! Mind your own business!" he shrieked, putting one hand against his throat and his little brother burst into laughs

"Gabriel and Leliel under a tree!" he began to sing, "K-I-S-S-I-N-!"

He never had the chance to finish it as the older Archangel began to chase him all across Heaven, the face red and screaming at Raphael who was running and laughing like a mad… Well, mad angel. They received weirds looks from the other angels, but even them shrug it off, as it was quite common to see the two Archangels bickering about almost everything.

Eventually, both brothers became tired of running, and they decided to settle in a nice spot in Heaven.

"Now there." finally said the younger angel, 'miracling' a long piece of dark white between his hands, "to cover your neck."

"... Thanks." answered Gabriel while taking it and putting it, his cheeks still red, "And now that you're done with teasing me, can I ask you something?"

"Which is?" said Raphael, tilting slightly his head, and a bit of light got caught in the golden ring on his left ear.

"Is there… An angel Up here that you fancy?" asked the older one, "Because you seem pretty aware of my… Ah… Involvement with Leliel, but I'm rather curious about you, dear brother."

At that question, Raphael had a nervous laugh, "Well, the truth is… No one."

Gabriel's eyebrows flew up to his forehead behind his hair, "Really? No one?"

"No one." sighed Raphael, "The fact is… Well… I think I need someone who could complete me. Be my best match in every way possible, who'll be able to get under my skin and press at all my buttons, but also that I could trust with absolutely everything. It would have to be someone gentle, caring, call my an old silly but someone angelic but at the same time someone not too naive either, but someone who'll be able to… to… Think by themself? And…" he laughed nervously, "The more I hear myself talk, the more I think that such being couldn't exist. And there are still so many things, small details…" he looked playfully at Gabriel before asking with a hint of sarcasm, "You wouldn't happen to know someone who'll happen to be my perfect match, don't you?"

Gabriel looked at him with a gleam in the eyes, and a mischievous grin began to appear on his face, "I do."*

Raphael's face fell, "I don't like this look on your face right now." and Gabriel burst into laughs before putting his arm around his brother's shoulder and ruffling his hair.

* * *

*And it was the case, he knew exactly what kind of angel would perfectly fit with his little brother. But, the truth was that the meeting couldn't happen yet…

* * *

"Gabriel?"

"Hum?"

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

The uneasy tone in his brother's voice as enough to brought Gabriel out of his reflexion about his current project* and he gazed at Raphael worried face.

"Let's get somewhere a little less crowded." answered the older angel, and the two brothers flew a little away from Heaven

Once he was certain they were alone, floating in the void next to a ball of rock and water, Gabriel to Raphael and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"It's… It's about Samael…" said Raphael, and Gabriel felt himself grew cold.

He had always known that his older brother was kind of free-thinker, that he bathed is the… Ah, privileges of his statue in Heaven as an Archangel, but still… Something was wrong with him. And if Raphael (one of the most clueless angels he knew) saw it too, then maybe something terrible was going to happen.

It had begun a few times ago, when God, who had begun to distance Herself from them to concentrate on her Big Project**, announced through the voice of the Metatron. They learned that she was creating something called Earth in which will be a place named Eden where everything and every living being She and some angels had created (thus explaining Gabriel working on creating plants). But one of Her creation down there will be more important than any other.

She called them Humans.

She explained to them all they had to know about them, and She had finished by saying that the Angels, even immortal being, should serve the Humans and bow to them, to be there for them, to protect them, as they were also beloved Children of Her and that the angels should treat them as they treat each other, that they had to love them.

Gabriel had found nothing to say to this and even was eager to meet those 'Humans', wondering what they'll be able to do with everything they had and will create. Raphael had seemed also enchanted by the Project and work twice as hard to be on time to each of his assignment.

But not all the angels seemed to have taken the news with the same enthusiasm as the other. Samael was the more vocal about it, and more and more angels began to agree to his thesis. Even Leliel seemed to be more in favour of Lucifer than God, and this fact worried Gabriel a big deal.

They were in disagreement with God, the one who created everything, even them… What would happen if they began to…?

He shivered.

"I understand. I am also worried for him, and the others." answered the older of the pair.

"I saw Azrael a little earlier." continued Raphael, "The look in his eyes... He seemed so sad… Like he was knowing that something bad was going to happen and that he'll have a role to play in this horrible thing that is going to happen, and by God, I can't help but feel that everything will end badly and that we're going to be separated, and… And…"

Tears rolled on his cheeks as he looked helplessly at his big brother.

"I'm scared, Gabriel."

It was enough for the older one to rush toward his sibling and engulfed him in his arm, shielding both of them with his wings. Raphael hid his face in the crook of his big brother neck, and Gabriel had the younger angel firmly secured in his arm, one hand tracing circles in his back in a soothing motion.

They stayed like this for quite some times, Gabriel murmuring words of reassurance in his brother's ears, telling that everything was going to be alright, even if he half-believed his own words.

And next to them, the blue planet, the Earth, reflected the light of the sun on the pair, enveloping them in a soft azure halo.

* * *

*God had given him free rein about inventing something to fill a certain place (Eden), he had been working on his plants for quite some time now.

**Also, unknown to any of them, to see how the 'free-will' She had put in all Her angels was going to turn out. And seeing it had turned out well for Gabriel and Raphael, maybe it could be interesting to see how it was going to work with the rest of them?***

***And in this case, She was wrong. It was Her last mistake because, after that, She began to plan everything, but it's a story for another time.

* * *

The time came and passed, 'Earth' was since long created, and the Garden was in its way to been soon finished when everything came crashing down upon all of them.

"Samael! You can't simply say things like that!" cried Raphael at his older brother, "God loves us all equally, and that's why She wants to love her newest creation like we all loved each other-!"

"Ah! Is that what you really think?!" cut harshly the other Archangel, "God doesn't give a shit about us! You're just too brainwashed to realizes that fact!"

The blasphemy rang through Heaven like a bell as thousand of angels standing behind Samael nodded approvingly.

Raphael was watching them with horror, "Samael… Do you realize what you just said?!", and the wicked grin that made its way on the older one face was a chilling one.

"Oh, but I'm perfectly aware of that." he said before turning toward his followers, "My dear friends! We have suffered God negligence for far too long! It is clear for me now that she doesn't really care about us, and her desire for us to bow and serve her newest creation called humans who are, by many points, inferior at us is intolerable!" he continued while spreading his hands and wings wide, "It's time for us to take our fate in our own hands and prove that the reign of God is finally over!" And this exclamation was followed by far too many cheers to Raphael taste.

He went to his older brother, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Samael, please-!" but the next moment, he had the blade of a sword sitting just under his jaw, against the thin skin of his neck.

"I won't stand for this any time longer!" he hissed between his teeth, and as Raphael was looking into his deep brown eyes, he was brought to another time.

"_Can you tell us another story?" asked a far younger and newly born Raphael as he sat between Gabriel and Michael, Samael in front of them, the four of them floating in the void around the Heaven._

"_Fine, fine, but that's my last one." chuckled Samael before a thoughtful look appeared on his face._

"_Once, I had asked God about those concepts of Hers, ones that She hasn't created yet, that she called 'Time' and 'Eternity', and She told me this:_

"_Try to imagine Time as something flowing and passing, and once it had passed, you can never go back on it. It's the inevitable course of things, something that you, dear creation of Mine, are not under yet, but at the same time are already. Eternity is something that has no beginning and no end, but at the same time something truly and utterly there. It is something that was already before me, and it's as wide as the void surrounding the Heavens." said Samael, and even if Raphael didn't seem to understand half the words he had said, the older angel had such soothing, deep voice that he could almost hear God's voice through the angel's._

_He continued._

"_Then She told me: 'Try to imagine where the very far end of the void around Heaven is,' and I nodded and She smiled, 'Knows that at this far end of this void is a diamond mountain, such a huge mountain that it takes a lot of time to climb, go around or go down it. And every hundred of years, there's a little bird who goes to that mountain, sharpens its beak on it and goes away. And every hundred of year, he will come again, until the mountain is entirely chiselled away. And once this mountain is chiselled away, then you know one second of eternity has passed'." told Samael before laughing at the lost expression on his siblings face._

"_Don't worry, I hadn't understood it either, and She told me that one day it will make sense. And you'll all have to know that I'm still struggling to understand what she meant by 'day' at that moment!"_

_The four of them laughed at this comment, leaving warmth spread all across the void around them and in them._

And Raphael was still feeling this warmth long gone in his chest as his eyes were still in Samael's wild ones as he prepared to plunge his blade in his throat-.

Steel met steel, and suddenly, Samael's grip on him disappeared as a figure came in front of the younger Archangel, wielding a sword of their own.

"You went too far this time, Samel." hissed coldly Michael, protecting her brother with her body, "And I won't let you hurt one of us like this!" she yelled before attacking the other one.

And thus began the War in Heaven.

* * *

Gabriel hated all of this.

He hated seeing angels fighting angels, brothers killing sisters, seeing all the golden blood of his family scatter on Heaven's ground.

And he could feel guilt gnawn him little by little. He should have done something sooner! Trying to show them that they were wrong! That they were still loved by Her! That God didn't abandon them*!

Once he had to wield his sword against his sweet, gentle, lovely Leleil, and it had killed him inside to see the wrath, the hatred in her once beautiful eyes that he almost broke on his spot. And he would have been dead if it hadn't been for Raphael coming to his rescue at the very last moment.

And now, Gabriel had no idea if his former lover was still alive, but his more frantic thought was to know where his little brother was in this instant.

He had to protect him!

Running through the battlefield, he found him as the younger one tried to fight off one of the rogue angels.

Gabriel recognizes him as one of those who created the most colourful creatures of the Garden, and he was ready to give the fatal blow at Raphael.

Before he knew what he was doing, Gabriel jumped between the two took, even if it weren't fatal, the most of it, and he fell to the ground, golden blood flowing from his wound. Another angel came by and fight the rogue one as Raphael dragged him away from the scene, tears falling from his eyes like an endless flow.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" he muttered between his teeth as he began to heal his brother wound and Gabriel put a shaking hand on his little brother arm.

"It's… It's alright…" he murmured, and Raphael snapped.

"Alright, you said?! Alright?! No! Nothing is alright! You're hurt! And we are killing each other for what?! Trying to prove who's wrong and who's not?! That's bullshit!"

Gabriel could feel the anger rolling like waves out of his brother aura, but there was also something else in the air, something some much more powerful, ancient, resentful…

The judgment was coming.

Gabriel knew that he had to stop his brother before he said something he would then regret.

"Raphael… Please…" he murmured, but his brother was too lost in his suffering to listen to him.

"I'm not saying that Samael is right or anything, but did She do something to prevent all that?! All the hurt and devastation?! Doesn't she see how it tortures us inside? How we are hurting each other?!"

"Raphael… Stop!"

"Why didn't she do anything to stop this?! Why does she let you get hurt?!" he screamed, and then, it was too late.

Something snapped in the Heaven and a Holy presence appeared, enveloping everything in Her rage.

**By my words, all those who wronged me, doubt me and cursed My name shall be punished and burn for all the rest of Eternity!**

And then, the ground opened under their feet. The angels who stayed loyal to Her didn't feel a thing, but the other…

Dark ropes rise from under them and wrapped around their ankles, dragging them Downward, beginning by Samael whose scream echoed during his entire Fall.

One by one, all the rebels angels fell, shooting stars falling through the universe as their Grace was stripped from their bodies, flames enveloping them as they Fall and burn, burn, burn.

This was God's punishment, and she had no mercy.

Even to those who said things without meaning it.

"Gabriel!" was the alarmed cry of Raphael as the Darkness grabbed him by the ankles.

The older one took his brother hands in his, trying to not let go as he was drawn downward, tears flowing from his eyes as he begged, and begged God to have mercy on his little brother.

_He didn't mean it! He was loyal to you until the very end! He just snapped! Please! Don't Punish him!_ he prayed, but God, too enraged, didn't listen to his plea, and it was a matter of seconds before his weak grip on Raphael's hands lessen, and the next moment, all that Gabriel could see was the panicked face of his little brother Falling as his Grace, ripped from his being, glowed around him like a halo.

Gabriel, half falling from the hole in the ground, tried helplessly to stop his brother fall, trying to grab something that would keep him Up There, but this was pointless.

Then he felt God spreading Her Presence all around them, from Heaven to the diamond mountain at the end of the universe to the depth of the hole where the rebelling angels had fallen.

And before darkness took Gabriel consciousness away, he felt his fingers closed around something small and cold.

And that was all.

* * *

*But this affirmation leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, not believing it fully but not foolish enough to say it aloud.

* * *

When Gabriel opened his eyes, everything had changed.

For one, a third of the angels living before the war were dead, another third had been banished from Heaven and the last third were left up there, licking their wounds, weeping for their lost one.

Then, that now the was finished, and that God had punished the rebels, they needed to rebuild all that had been destroyed and that it was time for new angels to be born.

And thirdly, every angel had forgotten about the Fallen one.

This bit of information hit Gabriel hard when he discovered that no one seemed to remember the names or the faces of those who had been banished from Heaven, simply remembering they were once part of them, then they weren't, and that was all. And from what he had heard, it was the same for the Fallen.

And the worst in all of that was the fact that Gabriel remembered everything, each single names, faces, angels were etched in his memories, burning his mind with grief knowing that he was the only and last being able to mourn the loss of their friends and family.

But the last blow to Gabriel fragile emotional state came when he realized that he fist was still clenched around something.

Slowly, he has opened his hand, and he could have died on his spot as new tears began to flow from his eyes down his face.

It was Raphael golden earring.

And for hours and hours, Gabriel cried for the loss of his little brother, clinging like a drowning man to a lifeline at the little golden ring, his last reminder of a time forever gone.

* * *

Little by little, Heaven returned to its little routine, the older angels taking back their old roles, the new ones filling the vacant ones.

Michael had finally lost the last reminder of softness and joy in her eyes, the little gleam which had disappeared from her gaze the exact second she wielded her sword against Samael, and her relationship with Gabriel went from the one between siblings to a professional one*, and the younger (and remaining) Archangel couldn't blame her for that, even if he had the feeling that he had lost more than two siblings with the Fall after that.

God, after passing down Her judgment and erasing the memories of all the angels (loyal and fallen alike) had quickly filled the vacant places created by the disappearance of so many of them then returned to Her own project, finally stop to talk to them, leaving Her creations alone to deal with Heavens and all the work they have Up There.

New angels came to fill the void left by Samael and Raphael, named Uriel and Sandalphon, and even if he couldn't build the same relationship with them as he would have done, Gabriel swore to himself that he'll anything in his power to keep them safe.

He won't fail them, not like he had failed his family in the past.

Still, there was one little thing he had to deal with during this transitional period in Heaven.

It was one of his many secrets.

A gift he would never be able to give to his fallen little brother.

* * *

*Well, at this time (which had been finally invented), we couldn't really of 'professional relationship', a concept which will be invented by the humans far later, but it fits the description here, knowing that the story is actually told and already happened.

* * *

_**Is it all you ask of Me, then?**_

"_Yes, My Lord" answered Gabriel, his head bowed low, "I know I'm asking a lot from you, and I would perfectly understand if You-"_

_The Archangel was cut by the feeling of a warm hand ruffling his hair, and his purple eyes flew toward Her unseeable form_

_**You have My Blessing**_

_At those words, Gabriel felt a wave of Her Holiness flew into his body, just enough for what he had to do. Tears began to form in his eyes as he smiled up at her._

"_Thank you, My Lord."_

_Her radiant smile was her answer before She disappeared._

* * *

Gabriel went to a part of Heaven few angels knew of, and he found him exactly where he had left him when he had heard about the argument between Raphael and Samael.

A sleeping angel was waiting there, blond curls surrounding a soft face, a peaceful expression etched on his features, and Gabriel stared at the angel God Herself had allow him to create.

The one meant to complete his dear Raphael.

Slowly, he caressed the angel sleeping head, and Gabriel heard him sighed with delight and the Archangel's heart tighten in his chest.

And as he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes, he took Raphael's earring out of his pocket, and using one little miracle, transformed it into a signet ring he passed to the new angel little finger.

_This way_, thought Gabriel, _He'll always have a part of the one he meant to belong to with him._

Stepping back, the Archangel took one good look around him, making sure no one was around, then, after taking a small breath to gather his courage, bent down and, like he had done once upon a time with another angel, gave him Her Kiss on the forehead.

Once more, he felt Her energy coursing through his body to the angel's, and after a few moments, his eyes fluttered open, and Gabriel was caught in a deep-blue gaze.

His breath caught in his throat.

"_You know, I really like the colour She used to paint the Earth." had said Raphael as both Archangels were flying around God newest creation, "How is it called again?"_

"_Azure." had answered Gabriel, "She called it Azure." and Raphael had smiled._

"_Azure…" had said the younger one, testing how the word felt into his mouth before a soft gleam appeared in his eyes "Well, I think I found my new favourite colour."_

The angel was still staring at him as he went back from the memory, and only two thoughts were spinning through Gabriel's mind.

Raphael favourite colour was Azure.

_Azure…_

_Raphael…_

"Welcome to life, Child of God. Your name is Aziraphale."

And Aziraphale smiled brightly at him, and it hurt.

* * *

It wasn't difficult to pass Aziraphal creation as one of Hers. He just had to find the right moment, and then, it was as if nothing had happened*.

Life went on Up There. Aziraphale was ranked as a principality, and from their past experiences from the war, learn how to fight with a sword by Michael herself, and Gabriel knew how much the younger angel hated this as he hadn't been created for such things.

And the Archangel felt conflicted by Aziraphale existence. Being the one who created him, who named him, finding in the younger angel so many things that make him feel as if he had a new sibling added to his family that he wanted to protect him between his wings and never let him go.

And at the same time, it hurt so much to watch Aziraphale going on his daily work, to see him smile or laugh or frown as everything was an echo of his lost brother that the Archangel could have killed the Principality right here and now for hurting him so much.

But it wasn't his fault, he reminded himself. It was not his fault that he reminded the Archangel a time long lost, a time of happiness and joy filling the Heaven as it wasn't the fault of any other angels for not remembering the Before.

At night, when he was all alone, he was plagued by visions of what happened during the war. The blood, the tears, the deads, the judgment, the Fall.

The screams.

And Gabriel only wish was for those vision to leave him alone as he still smelled the blood in his nose, felt the blood on his face.

And each time he remembered, he could feel himself falling more and more apart.

He had yelled and cried and shout at Her, asking why he was the only one to remember all this, why he had to suffer alone, why She never answer, why, why, why?

_Why?!_

But she never said a thing, she never responded to his desperate calls.

Once upon a time, such questions would have guaranteed him a fall straight into Hell (as it seemed the Fallen one had called the place they were living in now), even She seemed tired of such things, and so Gabriel was left alone with his own darkness.

It was his burden, his rock he was pushing uphill. He loved his brothers and sisters dearly as he hated them all for their innocence and their ignorance.

He loved Aziraphale as much he had (and still) loved Raphael as much as he loathed the way he reminded him of the days they had all lost.

It was one of his many secrets, but it wasn't the first one he had, and he certainly won't be the last, he was certain of it.

And slowly but surely, he was consumed by his own darkness.

* * *

*Well, without mentioning the Fall and all that happened afterwards.

* * *

When She finally created humans and placed them in the Garden, Gabriel was the one to propose Aziraphale to the title of Guardian of the Eastern Gate.

The Archangel knew that the Principality didn't like life in Heaven, and he hoped that his new assignment would be more fitted to the angel than the one he had until now.

It was also a way for Gabriel to keep Aziraphale as far as possible from himself.

The young angel reminded him too much of the Before, of good and bad memories, and more than once, Gabriel had to fight a vision from the past from taking hold of his mind while speaking with the shy Principality.

Still, he kept an eye on the Garden. Officially to be certain that everything was in order, but also with the (secret) interest in seeing how the Principality was doing.

No matter what, he was Gabriel's little brother, and even if he couldn't show him as much affection as he would have in the past, he still cared.

And it was during one of his 'official visit' in the Garden that he found himself nose to nose with Raphael.

Well, technically speaking, he was facing a giant black snake with a red belly and golden eyes.

But Gabriel couldn't mistake him. Never. He was too acquainted with his lost brother aura to not recognize him. And for one foolish moment, he hoped to see recognition in the fallen archangel's eye.

But there was nothing but a taint of fear, and Gabriel felt himself broke a little more. Still, he managed to shoo the snake away, as if he hadn't felt it was another ethereal (well, now occult) being.

Then, he flew away, far from the Garden toward the sky, hoping that no one would see the tears in his eyes or the way they rolled upon his cheek.

It was later, when he was still drifting across the universe, flying next to the very first star his brother has created, that he felt it.

Something was wrong.

_Very wrong._

And God seemed not pleased at all.

For a moment, Gabriel was sent back into a time long past, where two angels were arguing which ended up in a bloodbath and the loss of so many of them.

He flew back straight to the garden, just in time to see Adam and Eve being banished from Eden.

Frowning, he began to fly toward Aziraphale to ask him what in the Heaven had just happened before stopping himself when he saw a familiar creature had crawled toward the Principality.

For what seemed to be an eternity (but in reality was a mere second), the Archangel thought that both beings will start to fight each other (as they were meant to).

But nothing happened.

This hit the older angel curiosity, and thus Gabriel made himself invisible, and he listened to all the words exchanged between two beings that were meant to be together since a very long time.

He smiled sadly when he heard Raphael-now-Crawly remarks and wonderings about what just happened and almost gave himself away with laughter when he learned that Aziraphale gave his flaming sword to the humans.

What else would have he expected from a being meant to be Raphael equal?

And even if this bit of information was meant to be a secret only between the Principality and the new demon, Gabriel decided he will keep it as well.

Later, he was the one to assign Aziraphale as Heaven representative's on Earth as soon as he felt Raphael presence on the azure creation.

And if someone dared to ask him why he sent them away by claiming it was a punishment for the Principality's poor job at keeping an eye on the Humans.

And no one would ever know that Gabriel only did that so that maybe the two beings he brought to life would be able to have a form of freedom on Earth together, away from the darkness that was plaguing both Heaven and Hell.

Then, time passed, and the Humans made their own path on Earth.

Aziraphale and Crawly-now-Crowley were still assigned on the Azure planet, and Gabriel had watched over them ever since the Fall of the Man.

The Archangel still had his own work in Heaven, acting as Michael right-hand man as she took over God's duty Up There, as their creator seemed to have completely shut Herself off the rest of the angels to work on Her "plan", and sometimes, when everything was a bit too much for him to handle, he sneaked out down to the Earth, simply to rest himself in the soothing aura of his brother.

Even after his fall, Raph-Crowley still had the same energy pouring out of him, maybe a little bit darker, that put the older one into a sort of bittersweet state of nostalgy.

Gabriel could have cried in relief the day he heard his little brother tell to Aziraphale they couldn't kill the children in the Flood, and maybe he had used a little angelic miracle to ensure that all the young humans the demon had hidden in the Arch would stay safe and sound.

Even if couldn't stay too long on Earth (and couldn't reveal himself to the two Earth representatives, of course), Gabriel liked to see his two little brothers getting along this well, happy to note that even if they meet under unfavourable circumstances, they still seemed to balance each other.

And the Archangel allowed himself to feel a little bit of Pride for having created such a best match for his little brother*.

Gabriel liked Aziraphale too, and it hurt him a lot to see that each time the Archangel came to do an "official check of how things are going down there" how the Principality seemed to be more and more cautious of him.

Of course, he couldn't miss how both the angel and the demon learned how to act like a human and began to melt into their culture. And each passing day widened the pit between him and his brothers.

Gabriel knew somewhere around the incident with the King Arthur that he had, somehow, lost the blind trust Aziraphale still had for him until now.

But then again, the Archangel had to act like the other angels. Had to act as if he thought that humanity was below them, that they were superior to the mortal and the demons, feeling nothing but contempt for the Principality who was put as their representative down there.

And it hurt to read the mistrust in the other angel's eyes.

Such contempt toward humanity had bought a ticket to Hell to a third of their brothers once upon a time, and now, it seemed to be a normal behaviour among the angels.

And Gabriel was the only one to realizes that. As he was the only one to remember.

But it was okay.

It was only just one more little secret, nothing else.

* * *

*More than once, he had to miracle himself away from the pair to avoid to reveal himself with his laughter (again). But hey! He couldn't believe that Crowley could be smitten so hard to somebody! It was almost painfully obvious, and Aziraphale was so oblivious!

* * *

There was a thing that Gabriel loved the most in his duty as an Archangel (after creating things, but it was such a long time ago), it was delivering messages.

He was The Messenger, after all, the one who announced to the blessed Mary of her destiny as the Bearer and Mother of the Son of God, one of his greater accomplishment*, and he hadn't had the chance to do this duty since quite a long time.

His actual errand was to bring to her certain young girl in England a bunch of vision from the future that Gabriel had securely attached to him in a satchel.

God (through the voice of Metatron, as she hadn't spoken to any of them directly for a very long time) had instructed him to put all of them into the young Agnes' mind during her sleep, telling him it was very important for the future sake and that he mustn't lose a single part of the vision he was bringing to the girl.

Gabriel was delighted to receive a new assignment from God, and even if had the feeling he wasn't going to one of those who were going to be recorded for the next generations, he was happy to have something else to do than working on paperwork back Up There.

And maybe if he's quick enough he'll have the chance to take a lot upon Aziraphale and Crowley, simply to see how they were doing and how their little Arrangement was going.

More than one angel (or demon) would have been horrified to learn than one of theirs was doing the job of the opposite side, or "fraternizing" with them, but Gabriel knew the two eternal beings too well, being the one who gave them the Kiss of God, who had one as his little brother before the fall and created the other, and such agreement between the two wasn't something surprising, knowing that they were more or less meant to each other, and the Archangel couldn't but laugh a little at the cute picture his two siblings made when they were having a 'moment' together (even if he had to admit sometimes he wanted to hit them on the head because FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! MAKE A MOVE!)

And then, Gabriel flew straight into a tree.

Maybe a lot of you are wondering why this Gabriel is so much different from the one you are all acquainted, and the only answer that they could give you is that yes, this world is similar to the one you know, or maybe the one in which you are living, but there are infinite ways to tell a story, small changes that would change one's fate, crisscrossing other paths that could have lead to something so very similar to what one would know, or something equally different.

Time was, after all, simply layers upon layers of possibilities in which some strings went lose and stew themselves up to other timelines.

In this one, the main change is that Gabriel remembered and loved too much his family.

Not that it was a bad thing.

Loving somebody too much is not, and will never be a bad thing.

It's just a little different here.

And, ah... Maybe he had the head in the clouds, both literally and figuratively speaking (being an angel, and all…) that made him a little clumsy.

Anyway, Gabriel flew straight into a tree and let out a few curses out of his body. Detangling himself from the branches, he adjusted his satchel back with a huff and continued his way toward young Agnes' home, flushing a little and cursing himself for being such a dork.

Finally, he came across a small village and slowly, he made his way toward one specific house.

There, he found a sleeping little girl with curly brown hair sleeping peacefully, and then, with all the care he could muster, the Archangel put the visions into the little girl mind.

Once done, he allowed himself a few moments to watch the sleeping child, taking comfort into the innocent expression on her features before bending down and kissing her on the forehead.

"May you have a blessed life, my child" he murmured to the young Agnes before flying away into Heaven.

It was much later, once in his office, that Gabriel saw that a little bit of the vision he was supposed to give to the little girl was caught in his robe, but then, it was too late, and the Archangel couldn't return down there to give it to Agnes.

But God had instructed him to not lose a single bit of it…

_And yet…_

With a huff, he clenched the bit of vision in his hand and hid it away in one of his drawers, acting as if the whole incident never happened, and he intended to never have a look at it ever again.

There was no way anyone could ever know about that?

And it was not as if a little bit of missing mission would hurt anyone, right?

_Right_? **

* * *

*Well, without mentioning that he was so nervous that instead of miracling himself above her in a wave of Divine Light, he managed to crash upon the wooden chest where she kept her clothes, stumbled upon his wings when she tried to help him, disappeared in the next second before remembering he had something to announce to her.

**As you can expect, the answer is no. And one day in the future, as Gabriel was utterly bored, not knowing what to do, and finding by the chance the little bit of vision he had almost forgotten ever existed decided it was a good idea to have a little look at it. What he saw left him speechless for more than ten days before he realised that he messed up this time and that he had to find a way to fix things. And frankly, he prefered not to think about what would happen if he didn't…

* * *

The time came and passed on Earth and Gabriel jungled between his duties as an Archangel and keeping a (secret) look on both Aziraphale and Crowley as they made their path down there. He saw them argue, laugh, eat and growing closer more and more, and Gabriel couldn't be more happy for them.

He had been quite alarmed when he heard about the demon holy water's request, and for a split of a second, he thought that he little brother was going to take his own life, but no. Seemed only to be an… Insurance. If things went wrong.

And Gabriel hoped that situation never happened.

Humanity, on the other hand, was growing bigger and bigger, always imagining and inventing new things, or achieving great act both good and, unfortunately, evil. But like Aziraphale and Crowley (who spent the last six thousand years down there), the Archangel had learnt more and more about humanity, even if it weren't at the same level as the two representatives on Earth.

Then again, when he was up in the Heaven, or 'officially checking on Aziraphale', Gabriel had to keep up the act of the clueless angel about human things to keep the appearances.

It would raise too many questions otherwise. And Gabriel had kept too many secrets for a too long time.

It would be too dangerous, he couldn't risk his family safety. Not only those down on Earth, but also the other Archangels.

Michael, Uriel, Sandalphon.

He had to keep them safe, keep them happy, away from all that could hurt them.

Gabriel didn't care if he was the only one to suffer under too many painful memories and well-kept secrets.

He was used to it.

He was for a long time, after all.

And he will continue to keep things this way so that his family (all of them) would be happy.

Then the Antichrist was born.

And it was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Gabriel kept an eye on the Antichrist, watching with half-amusement Crowley and Aziraphale taking the role of 'Godparents' of the child, overlooking his upbringing.

And each time the little boy blew another candle, it was if another stone had been placed in his stomach.

Because he knew that in the end, it would be a war. That angels and demons would fight each other to know who is the strongest.

It would be like the Revolution all over again. Except for this time, Gabriel will be the only one to live through it with the memories of the Past.

Crowley and Aziraphale would have to fight with their respective 'sides', to fight each other. And in a small part of his mind, Gabriel hoped that if this situation ever happens, then they would at least died quickly and not endure eternity without the other.

And the years came and passed, and the young Warlock was slowly, but surely, reaching his eleventh birthday.

However, there was something wrong about the boy, something that Crowley was the first to formulate.

"He is too normal."

That was true. But no one was able to find out what.

Then, the fateful day came.

And there was no dog.

If Gabriel weren't so worried about his family safety, he would have laughed at the irony of the situation.

But there was one question that kept ringing in his mind, dread pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

_If it's not Warlock, then… Where is the Antichrist?_

* * *

The events leading to the Armageddon were… Quite a show.

With all the preparation for the war, Gabriel didn't found the time to check on Aziraphale or Crowley, and he had sent more than one prayer to the Almighty to keep them safe, no matter what.

The Archangel found it was more and more difficult to keep up with his act, but he had no choice at this point.

It was far too late to back off now.

And as all the angels prepare themselves for the war, Gabriel began to thought about a plan to put his family to safety if things turned out for the worst.

Sometimes, he crossed path with Michael in the halls of Heaven, when they weren't in a meeting or anything related to the Apocalypse, except this time, the younger Archangel couldn't help but notice that his elder siblings looked worn out.

"Michael," he found himself calling after her, "Are… Are you alright?"

The other Archangel stopped to face him then, with a long, tired sigh, rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I am, it's just… With all the preparation for the Armageddon, training the army and getting back into shape… I've hardly time for myself lately."

Gabriel gave her a sad smile, "Same here…"

Silence filled the space between them for a few seconds, and Gabriel used this short moment when it was just the two of them to make a few steps forward and hugged Michael.

The elder one looked taken aback for a moment before returning the hug. Stayed a few moments like this, Gabriel's head into his elder sibling neck as she caressed softly his head.

"It's going to be okay…" she murmured, "I'm going to protect you, little brother, and I promise I won't fail you, not as I have failed them…"

Gabriel fought back the urge to sob at these words. Of course, Michael remembered that they had two other siblings Before, but she didn't remember who they were, what they looked like and what happened to them*.

And if Gabriel's cross to bear was the memories of Before, well, Michael was the guilt for being unable to protect her family from harm.

"Once… Once everything is over… Would you like to go for a fly Out There? Like we used to?" asked Michael tentatively, and the younger one hugged a little harder before nodding.

"Yes… Yes, of course."

* * *

*It was Her decision to make them aware of the fact that some angels had fall and others were dead, but she didn't want for them to know what happened to who, so that the remaining angels wouldn't suffer, the only exception being Gabriel. And adding the fact all the demons didn't bare their angelic names anymore, it was almost impossible for any of them to know who they were.

* * *

The Armaggedon was… Anticlimactic, to say the least. And Gabriel had seen everything, every single bit until the destruction of the four horsemen.

Well, to be honest, he didn't see it with his own eyes, but with a part of his conscience to Tadfield Airbase as the rest of his being was in the Heaven, keeping up his act and preparing the Angel Army for the War which, in the end, didn't happen.

And inwardly, Gabriel was grinning like a fool.

_They did it! They found a way to stop the Apocalypse!_

Next to him, Michael looked utterly lost as she could feel the End going away with the disappearances of the Horsemen.

"What… What happened?" she murmured, looking lost, "The Armaggedon… It… It didn't…"

Gabriel put one comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, but I'm planning to get the answer to that question."

Turning his back on the angels gathered, he went straight into his office, as a part of his consciousness was still keeping an eye on what was going on down there.

_Two young humans (one shaggy looking boy and one glassed-eyes woman) came out from one of the air-shed toward the group who were the witnesses of the disappearance of the Horsemen a few moments ago._

_The young woman's eyes fell on Crowley, and she frowned._

"_You!" she said, and both demon and angel looked at her, "You the man in the car, you stole my book!" she accused, and understanding made its way into his little brother eyes._

"_Oh! Book girl!" he exclaimed before grabbing something, "Catch!"_

_The demon threw the burned book at the woman, and the object made an arch in the air before falling into her awaiting arms._

"_What's going on here?" she asked,_ and Gabriel stopped listening.

Something that should have happened at this moment didn't, and the Archangel knew it was his fault. He'll have to find a way to fix it, and quickly.

But before that, he still had a role to play.

Finishing his preparation, he enlightened his portal, and without further ado, he promptly disappeared in a flash of light straight toward the Earth.

As he landed on the ground of the Air Base, Gabriel saw that someone was coming from the depth of the planet, and he almost choked when he saw that it was Lelie-Beelzebub.

Oh, he had the chance to contact time to time the Prince of Hell during the last six thousand years, yet he hadn't been in their presence since the Fall.

And a part of the Archangel heart ached for their lost love.

But he had an act to keep, and his uneasiness lasted for less than a slipt of a second.

Both representative walk toward the group of being who had stopped the Apocalypse and Gabriel tried to look as pissed as he could be, his hands in his pocket, when in the inside he was bursting with pride for his little brother.

And as the Prince of Hell exchanged a few heated words with Crowley, Gabriel wondered briefly of how ironic the situation was.

Here he was, with three of the beings that meant the world to him, and who, on the other hand, seemed to loathe him with passion, not knowing that the Archangel was glad that the war was averted.

Because it meant that he wouldn't have to lose anybody in the end if he played his cards right.

The Beelzebub asked for the boy, and the demon moved the head, drawing his attention back to the present time toward a young boy with angelic looks and a powerful aura.

It's showtime. he thought with sarcasm.

"That one." he said, plastering a fakest smile he could on his face, "Adam Young" he continued while walking toward the Antichrist*, "Hi," and Gabriel was almost certain that his grin was the creepiest one someone could do, "Armageddon must restart… Right now." he said in a tense tone, and his eyes looked straight into the Antichrist ones.

_It was as if he could know that he was playing an act_.

"Temporary inconvenience can not get in the way of the Greater Good."

He emphasized the two last words, trying to keep himself together as the Antichrist was still staring in his eyes, reading him like an open book.

_Please, please,_ he begged the boy, in case he could hear him_, Don't say a thing…._

Finally, the boy broke the eye contact as Beelzebub began to speak, and Gabriel almost sighed in relief, and he turned out a little the discussion, deciding that acting in automatic mode would be for the best.

He was so used to play this role that it was almost frightening.

Adam said something about knowing 'which gang is best', and Gabriel faked-chuckle.

"Obviously. It's the Great Plan." he said shaking his head, "It is the entire reason for the creation of the Earth.***"

Beelzebub stepped forward to try to convince the boy to start Armageddon, but Gabriel already knew it was a lost battle.

And from the corner of his eyes, he could see the gears turning into Aziraphale mind, and it took the Archangel all his will-power not to grin like a fool, knowing that the angel he had created was coming with a plan.

"...I've got whole the world I want," said Adam to Beelzebub's temptation to restart the War, and Gabriel knew that should add a little something to nudge Aziraphale in the right direction.

"You can't just refuse to be who you are. Your birth, your destiny, The, they're… They're part of the Great Plan!"

"Um, huh, excuse me…" interrupted suddenly Aziraphale, and all of them looked at him, "Uh, you keep talking about the Great Plan…"

"Aziraphale, maybe you should keep your mouth shut-"

"One thing I'm not clear on." continued the younger angel, as if Gabriel hadn't spoken, "Is that the Ineffable Plan?"

If he had could, the Archangel could have high five himself.

_You always were a clever mischevious bastard! _he thought fondly_, And I'm glad to see that you are the perfect other half to my dear little brother…!_

Beelzebub tried to contradict him, and Aziraphale still insisted on the 'Ineffable Plan', quickly joined by Crowley, who finally caught on what the angel was doing.

"It's the same thing." had protested Gabriel, to which Crowley had murmured more to himself than the other to hear, "You don't know…"

And from this point, everything went on quite quickly.

As both Earth representatives had so cleverly suggested, there was no way to know if all that happened in the last hours weren't a part if the Ineffable Plan. He made a great show of talking 'in private' with Beelzebub about having to tell to 'ten million angels to stand down from the war footing', and the Prince of Hell agreed with him, saying that they had the same problem with ten thousand demons.

"Well, at least we know whose fault it is," he added in a louder voice, looking directly at the two eternal beings standing behind the Antichrist.

Crowley sent a tensed smile his way as Aziraphale gave him a little wave of the hand.

_Bastards_. he thought playfully.

Before going away, he decided to 'lecture' the Antichrist, insisting about the fact that he hoped that someone 'will tell his father' to which Beelzebub, next to him, confirmed it would be the case.

And the next moment, he popped out from the Airbase toward Heavens.

He knew what would happen next.

The apparition of Satan, then the Antichrist using his powers to reshape reality…

But he still had few things to take care of, one of them being of extreme importance if he wanted for all his family to have a happy life…

Exiting his office, he returned to the room where all the angels were waiting for him, bringing with him the 'bad news' of Almostappocalyspe.

* * *

*And he internally cringed inside as he said the name. He wasn't supposed to know it, for goodness sake! He has just leaned it a few moments ago when Crowley had asked the young boy his name when he was still keeping an eye on them. He could have slapped himself for his stupidity**.

**Fortunately, no one but him caught on the little mistake, thank heaven.

***He perfectly knew it was a lie.

* * *

_Gabriel was panicking. He just had re-found the bit of prophecy he had failed to give the little Agnes back in the seventeenth century. He remembered having shrugging the incident as nothing, and a few moments ago, his curiosity had the better of him, and he had a look at it._

_What he had seen had frozen him on his spot._

_A book flying in the air… A piece of paper flying out of it… Two 'trials'... Hellfire and Holy Water…_

_Aziraphale and Crowley…_

_He remembered gasping to try to shake the pure terror that had taken hold of his heart at the vision._

_No...They… They… Oh, God…!_

_No! It wouldn't that happened! Maybe he did a mistake, but he was going to fix it!_

_No matter what!_

_Taking a piece of paper he tried to remember how the nutter witch used to write back then..._

* * *

Both Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting on a bench, waiting for the bus. The delivery man was already away, his package tucked under one arm.

Crowley just offered Aziraphale to come to his place, as his bookshop was now in ashes, to which the angel had eventually said yes.

Apart from them, there was no one in the street, except for a young boy walking in the street, his hand in his pocket and headphones on the ears coming their way, his silhouette illuminated by the fog lights of the bus coming behind him.

Crowley made a movement of the hand and the driver stopped the vehicle at their height, and both angel and demon stood up to get in.

"Wait, sir." said a voice behind them, and Crowley stopped to look at the boy who was walking down the alley. He was half bent, grabbing something from the ground.

"You dropped that." he continued, extending one hand with a piece of paper in it.

The boy seemed to be in his early twenty, with shoulder-length curly red hair and piercing blue eyes. And somehow, he looked almost familiar.

The demon almost declined it, saying that it wasn't his until his eyes caught strange words written on it.

"Oh, uh, thanks, I suppose," he answered, taking the paper and putting it in his pocket.

"You're welcome, sir." said the young man with a smile which seemed achingly familiar, "But you should get in this bus now. I think your husband is waiting for you." continued the blue-eyed boy, and could almost hear the teasing tone in the human voice that he found himself spluttering, red as a tomato, before sending a quick "Goodbye, boy" before climbing in the bus.

"What did he want?" asked Aziraphale as Crowley went to sit next to him.

And if his hand naturally slip into the angel awaiting one's, the no one comment about it.

"He said that I had drop something. I was going to say no until I get a glimpse of what it looks like," he explained while showing the piece of paper to the angel, "seems like old Agnes had one last prophecy to give us, after all." he continued, and Aziraphale read the words written with a slight frown, squeezing the demon's hand between his fingers.

_Choofe your faces wisely, huh…?_

The bus went away, taking with him two eternal beings who had choose Humanity over their respective side, and the young man had given the piece of paper to a demon who once was an Archangel smiled to himself, blink once to reveal shinning purple eyes.

Then, with a 'pop', Gabriel disappeared.

* * *

Maybe they could fool Uriel, Sandalphon and Michael.

Maybe they could fool Ligur, Dagon and Beelzebub.

Maybe they could fool all God's creation.

But they couldn't fool him.

As Gabriel into the room where 'Aziraphale' had been put in, he instantly knew that it wasn't the angel who was there… But a certain demon instead.

He knew too well how his little brother aura was to bee fooled by their swap, even if he had to admit they did quite a good job at it.

_Oh! How he was proud of them!_

There was a lot of things that Gabriel wanted to do at this moment, one of them being to take his little brother in his arms and tell him all he had on his heart the very Beginning, and even before. Of how much he loved him and that the only thing he wanted was for him to be happy.

But he couldn't. It was how things were in this world.

He never was meant to be a part of his brothers' happiness. And to be sure that everything went for the better for the two of them, he had to play his role one more time.

He exchanged a few words with 'Aziraphale', the Hellfire was brought in, marking the moment that would end everything.

"Oh well," 'Aziraphale' murmured, "Lovely knowing you all. Maybe meet on better occasion." he said almost sarcastically, and Gabriel gave the last blow.

"Just shut your stupid mouth, and die already." declared the Archangel, punctuating with a friendly-fake-smile.

And the look inside 'Aziraphale' eyes was enough to kill him in the inside.

Then the angel stepped into the fire.

* * *

As angels were toasting to the world at the Ritz and that a nightingale was singing for the very first in Berkeley Square, a lonely Archangel was looking down at the Earth fro one of the windows of his office.

Michael had come back from Hell quite disrupted and went to her quarters to rest a little. She promised him that once she'll feel better, they would go to their little flight but that, for the moment, she needed to rest.

Gabriel didn't blame her. He would have been in the same state if he hadn't known. But he did, and he hoped that it would be one of the last secrets he'd have to keep for the rest of eternity.

Sending a quick note to the other archangels to notified them that he was going for a flight of his own, he spread his wings and went straight into the big universe, before letting himself drifted along the currents of the space. And as he breathed int the smells of the stars, Gabriel could almost see his little Raphael flying next to him, his crystal laughs resonating around them as a little ball of light shone between his hands.

Eventually, he came across Alpha Century, and the Archangel paused to watch from afar his brother's most prized creation, and a small, sad smile graced his lips.

He wasn't meant to be the good guy in their story, and it was okay. He always knew it. He had learned to live with this fact. He had learned it as soon as the secrets he kept began to overthrow him. And he didn't know if he would ever have a chance to make amends with both of them, but it was okay.

As long as his family was happy, then Gabriel was happy.

He had a lot of people counting on him right now, and he had to protect them. Aziraphale and Crowley were more than capable of taking care of themselves. They had each other, after all.

Still, it didn't mean that Gabriel wouldn't keep an eye on them, that for certain.

Still, as he was alone in the middle of the immensity of the space, floating next to one of the most beautiful stars Raphael-now-Crowley had created, the Archangel allowed himself to cry.

And cry he did. Big, fat sobs shook his being as he let thousands of years of grief and loneliness and sadness out of his body. He cried, cried, cried until his throat hurt and beyond, and still, it wasn't enough.

He hadn't cried since after the Fall of the Man, and Gabriel could feel all the tension he had accumulated over the years lifted from his shoulder, even if there was still a little weight in the middle of his stomach, and he knew that he could never get rid of it.

But it was okay.

Suddenly, a presence filled the air around him, and Gabriel felt what would have been arms, if the being had been something else, enveloping him, and the Archangel broke once again as he buried his face into Her chest.

Soft hands caressed his hair and back, and a kiss was planted on his forehead.

**Oh my dear, sweet child… You have been so strong, **She said, and Gabriel grip on Her tightened.

"Did… Did I do well? Helping them? Trying to fix my mistakes?" he asked, and it was not only about the bit of prophecy missing but also about all he could have done better and...

Her love enveloped him, putting a halt at his invading thought as She soothed his worries away.

**Yes, yes you did, my dear Gabriel… You outdid yourself, and I couldn't be more proud of you.**

The Archangel was shaking and crying and She said nothing else, simply hugging him with all the love She had for him, murmuring soothing words in his ears as he let out all of his repressed emotions over the years.

Eventually, Gabriel released a little of his grip on Her, enough for him to look into Her face (that he couldn't really see), and with a shaking breath, said:

"It's not over, is it? Both Heaven and Hell… They still want their War…" he murmured, "They will try to find a way to deal with Aziraphale and Crowley, right? They won't leave them alone for a very long time…" he continued, and his fist clenched on Her clothes, "And I won't be able to protect them…"

She put one hand on his cheek, rubbing one tear away with Her thumb.

**Worry not, my dear Child. You already did enough, and you deserve to rest too. Nothing will happen before long, I promise. I can't tell you more, unfortunately, but I can tell you that everything will turn out for the better in the end.**

"Really?" asked Gabriel in a small voice, and for a moment, he had the feeling to be back in his very first years of life.

**Really**, smiled God, and she kissed him one more time on the forehead.

**I can't stay with you anymore, my dear Gabriel, but I promise you that we'll see each other again. And no matter what, never forget that I love you. **_**All of you.**_

Gabriel nodded while swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I love you too, Mother."

The smile She gave him was blinding, and the Archangel found himself surrounded by Her love. A blink of an eye later, and he was back in his office, Her presence still lingering inside his chest, yet a little faint, like a good dream that disappeared little by little after waking up

For a second, he wondered if what he hadn't imagined all of this until a small piece of paper flew in front of him.

Taking it, Gabriel unfolded it, and the smile that followed was full of tears.

And as he kissed the words on it, he sent a prayer Her way for the happiness of his whole family.

_**I'm proud of you, My Child.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Mother.**_

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^^ And don't forget to leave a review, I read them all! :D


	2. Broken

**Hello everyone! So, what was suppose to be a OS became a little series! I have posted those on AO3 but completely forgotten to published them here! ^^'' I hope you'll enjoy them!**

**I own nothing, as Good Omens is the propriety of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett and Amazon Prime!**

**Enjoy! o/**

**Ps: I'm not an English writer, so please forgive my mistakes!**

* * *

In the Begining, it was just Her.

Nothing existed at this time, a concept that didn't exist yet. It was simply Her, alone, floating in the void, and because she became aware of her loneliness, She created something.

A little being just like Her, but not quite.

And once she was done, She Kissed its forehead, breathing Her love into it and the little being stirred and woke up. The little being's blue eyes blinked twice at her, brown hair floating around its head, and She smiled while hugging the little being closer to Her chest.

**Welcome to life, My Child. Your name is Michael.**

And thus was created the very first Archangel.

* * *

In the Beginning, it was just the two of them. Michael and God. God and Michael.

She taught the little Archangel of what she knew, of what was their little world, which consisted mostly of nothingness. But they had each other to keep themselves company, so it was enough.

Michael was aware of a third being lurking at the edge of their little world. When she asked Her, God simply shook her head.

**As far as I am concerned, **_**he**_** was always here, maybe he was the first one to exist, even before me. And **_**he**_** will be the last one to disappear. He doesn't have my power, though, so maybe I should him something in which he could incarnate. I suppose it's not very nice to be a simple shadow of Creation.**

"What is he?" asked Michael in a little-young voice.

DEATH said the being, AND AS YOUR MOTHER SAID, I AM SIMPLY A SHADOW OF THE CREATION and the little Archangel simply nodded before turning back to Her*.

Once God and herself were done to live in a vast void of nothingness, both decided that maybe it was the moment to create something in which they could _be_.

And, as the two worked together, Heaven was created.

* * *

*It was a concept that she couldn't understand, not yet. But after that, a long time after, but still too soon to her own taste, she'll painfully learn the meaning behind _his_ very existence, and it _hurts_.

* * *

In the Beginning, it was just the two of them. Or three, if you counted _him_.

God kept her promise, and once both She and Her Archangel were done with creating Heaven, She made a vessel for _him_. In a way, it was similar to Michael's, but at the same time, it lacked something that the angel couldn't point out.

THANK YOU said Death, and God simply nodded.

**Would you like to have a name?**

The being in front of them made a movement, and the shrug was invented.

IF YOU LIKE TO GIVE ME ONE, THEN I DON'T MIND

**Fine. From now on, your name is Azrael. **Said God, and Azrael bowed his head.

AS YOU WISH, then he disappeared.

Michael gazed for a long time at the place where Azrael had been a few moments ago, her hand slipped into Hers.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" she asked, "He seemed nice."

And God, at those words, smiled sadly at her.

**For your sake, I hope that the day you'll cross path with **_**him**_** will never happen.**

Michael didn't understand and tilted her head at Her, but She simply patted her head with one warm hand, and both of them never talk about it again.

* * *

In the Beginning, it was just the two of them. And maybe Azrael, but mostly Michael and God.

And even if God was omnipotent, and Michael of good company, in the end, spending a long amount of time with the same person could be such a _bore_.

Heaven, under their careful work, had expended more and more, and God informed Michael that She planned to fill the place with more creations.

And so, She began to work, creating other beings like Michael, but different at the same time.

They seemed less… _Powerful_ than her, more carefree, and soon enough, the Archangel found herself in charge of younger angels, teaching them some of the things that God had taught her. But she couldn't teach them certain things, things that made her _different_ from the rest of the angel, and it hurt.

Because she was still alone.

The other angels, even if they turned toward for word of guidance, seemed to perfectly enjoy being between themselves and not with the one who had been around for almost as long as God.

But she never complained. Her Mother seemed content with the angels She had created, and She seemed to not plan to create more of them.

Maybe She thought they were enough, now? It certainly must be the case, and Michael still loved all the other angels…

But they were _so different_…

What the Archangel didn't know was that God didn't want for Her first child to be alone. She could feel the loneliness pouring out from Michael, and it made Her heart _ached_ as She remembered a time when she was all alone too.

So, one day, God went in the middle of Heaven, a few elements floating around her, sat down at her usual place and began to work.

Michael, even from afar, could tell this one was going to be _different._

She flew as fast as she could from where she was to arrive just in time to watch Her Mother kissed her newest creation forehead.

The little being blink, green eyes looking up at Her, love shining in their depths, and God smiled back at him.

**Welcome to life, My Child. Your name is Samael.**

At those words, Samael's smile widened even more that one could see light emanating from his aura, warming Michael in the inside.

_He shines like a morning star…_

**Michael, could you come here?**

The Archangel looked up at Her Mother, nodding a little before stepping carefully toward the pair.

Once she was at their level, She took her hand and put it in Samael smaller one.

**Michael, this is Samael. He is an Archangel, just like you. From now, you have the responsibility of taking care of him, just like I did to you when I created you.**

Michael gaze went from Her face to the little one, who watched her with big green eyes in which one could see all the beauty of the world. The older Archangel felt something melt inside her chest as they gaze into each other eyes, and Michael smiled fondly at him.

"Hello, Samael. I am happy to make your acquaintance. I hope we will get along." She said, and the younger one beamed at her before circling her waist with his arms, burying his face in her chest.

The Archangel blinked once, then twice, her arms hovering the little being's form, not knowing what to do, before she decided to put them on his head, patting it, while letting warm and soft feeling going out of her hand to Samael's body.

She could feel the smile he was giving her without seeing it, and it warmed Michael in the inside.

And next to them, God smiled softly at the two siblings*.

* * *

*Neither of them will think of their relationship as something akin to have siblings until much later, until after a certain purple-eyed archangel came into their life. And even then, they wouldn't admit out loud to themselves, until it was too late.

* * *

Since that moment, Michael _had someone_. Someone who looked up at her with so much _trust _and _love_ in their eyes that she almost burst with happiness.

Samael is like a shining light in Heavens, so much that sometimes it almost blinded all those who are around them.

But the brightest smile he gave was the one he reserved exclusively to Their Mother and her.

And everything felt right, from the secret smiles the two Archangels shared after playing a little prank to Samael's hand into her's.

And oh! Oh, Michael would like to show Samael how much she loved him!

But she was God first creation, and for a long time, she was the only one living being with Her. So it wasn't a surprise if she took a lot after Her.

Her Mother was someone loving and caring, but She rarely gave marks of Her affection, and the older Archangel was the same.

Samael never held it against her, and Michael couldn't be more grateful to have him as an _alter ego_.

* * *

They were in the void surrounding Heavens, and Michael told Samael about _before_, when it was only her and Their Mother.

The older angel laughed a little at her sibling.

"I'm sorry, little one, but I don't have the answer to this question"

Samael pouted, "But you told me that She taught you everything!" and Michael smiled at him.

"I told you that She taught me everything _I know_. There's a lot of things that I'm not aware of. But then again, only She can know everything."

Samael frowned a little, and Michael knew that it wouldn't be the end of it. But the other Archangel was still young and had a lot to learn. Time will soothe his worry and wonderings about God and knowledge.

Michael was certain of that.

Instead, she asked

"I saw that Our Mother asked you to do something, didn't she?"

The pouting on the younger angel face faded away to allow a big, bright smile enlighted his face.

"Oh yes! I haven't told you! She came to me and ask my opinion about something. I didn't understand it all, but She told me it is a part of a Big Project, even if I really don't know a lot about it! She told me to think a little by myself and then going back to Her to told Her what I thought about! She said that you could help me too!" exclaimed Samael while grabbing her hand, "Come on! I have written down some of my ideas back at home, I have to show them to you! And maybe after that, we could…"

Michael simply laughed at the younger Archangel enthusiasm.

"Fine, fine, I'm following you, Lucifer*."

* * *

*Seeing that Samael smile was as bright as the light, Michael quickly found herself giving him a little surname, and only she was allowed to use it (as decreed by Samael. Once, much later, Raphael would try to use this surname, and saying that Lucifer was not quite pleased by the fact was an understatement.). The name, far later, in the language of the human, would mean 'light-bringer', which weren't so far from the meaning that Michael had given to the surname.

* * *

In the Beginning, it was the two of them. Michael and Samael. Both were Her creations, like all the others She had created, but special in their own way.

Thus, the two Archangels went on with their life in the Heavens. And as the time passed, Samael learned more and more about his place Up There, under Michael stern but kind tutelage.

Time passed, and more angels were added in the Heaven, but there were still only two.

Until the day they became three.

Michael and Samael weren't there when the little was brought to life, and God was the one to present Gabriel to them.

The older Archangel couldn't believe that someone eyes could be so _big_. Or maybe it was because it had been a long time since she had been in contact with a little one?

Nevertheless, she looked down at him and held a smile in her eyes. She still wasn't one for a display of affection, but she would do everything in her power to make him feel loved.

Samael, as always, brightly welcomed the little Gabriel in their life, and unknowingly blinded him with his inner light. Michael had to bite her cheek to not laugh when she saw the younger one rubbed his eyes at Lucifer smile.

_It was strange_ though Michael later when both she and Samael were in the void surrounding Heavens, teaching Gabriel how to use his wings, _This feeling in my chest. This feeling of me, and Samael, and Gabriel…It warm, and soft._

Samael and Gabriel were laughing and grinning from ears to ears, and Michael felt one appeared on her lips too and she let herself fly on the feeling that was swirling in her chest and bursting out of her, blending with the other Archangels happiness.

_I hope this will never end._

* * *

In the Beginning, it was just God, then God and her.

Then She created more of them, and she was alone.

Then they were two, then three.

Now they were four.

And Michael knew that she was whole for the first time.

It was four Archangels, it was two pair, but it was one unity.

And Michael couldn't have been happier than now. True, she wasn't as close to Gabriel and Raphael that she was with her Lucifer. True that Gabriel and Raphael shared a special bond, but the connexion she had with Samael was special too.

But it was only when the four of them were working together that they could produce something truly _wonderful_.

And the first thing they created together, unknowingly, was their little family. Gabriel was the first one to thought about it, but too shy to express the idea to the others, kept it to himself.

Samael and she heard him ask Their Mother about it, and before they knew it, it was a tacit agreement that they'll do anything for their little Gabriel.

Their little brother.

Sometimes, when no one was around, Michael prayed. Her Mother rarely answered her calls nowadays, but the Archangel prayed anyway.

_Thank you_ was all she said, _Thank you for giving me a family_, she prayed, not knowing that Up Above, She was watching the four of them with fondness.

* * *

She had heard the rumour.

She had seen how more and more angels seemed to question Her authority.

She was prepared for something bad, so bad that she'll have to fight.

But she never had _thought_ that she'll have to raise her sword against her little brother.

"You went to far this time, Samael." Hissed coldly Michael, her sword meeting the steel of Lucifer's, and she raised one of her wings to protect Raphael behind her, "And I won't let you hurt one of _us_ like this!"

She locked eyes with her first brother, and all she could see was a twisted soul, so _hurt_, so _hating_, so _lost_ that she couldn't recognize her little Lucifer anymore.

And by their fight, the fight between God first creation and Her brightest one, that the War in Heavens began.

They fought against one another, then others angels came, trying to stab her in the back, and she lost Lucifer from her sight, only to find him once more, this crazy look in his green eyes as he thrust his blade into an angel's chest, and she cried and fought him once more.

There was blood on her sword, on her clothes, on her face, and maybe she was crying and yelling at the same time and still carried on.

She couldn't, she _wouldn't_ believe that her brother, her little _Lucifer_ had become this twisted monster with this _wild_ look in his eyes…

And so, she fought without thinking, trying to push aside all the hurt emotions twirling in her chest, trying to forget the fact that… That…!

The ground shook under their feet, and all the fightings around them stopped. Both Archangels kept their swords crossed in front of them, not knowing what to do as _Her_ judgement crashed upon them.

**By my words, all those who had wronged me, doubt me and cursed My name shall be punished and burn for all the rest of eternity!**

The ground under them disappeared the next moment, and Michael felt the dark ropes before they materialized, catching all the rebellious angels by the ankles, dragging them down.

Samael is the first one to Fall, and he tried desperately to grab something as Michael watched him in a frozen state, horror drew on her features.

Samael fought against the pull dragging him downward, but it was pointless.

The next moment, he fell through the ground, shooting star across the sky, his Grace ripped out of him and he _hollowed_ from the pain of his burning wings.

Michael couldn't stop herself.

When she saw that her brother had lost his grip, she reached forward, trying foolishly to grab Samael hand, and her blue eyes caught his green one…

And she saw _Lucifer_. Her Lucifer, her little brother, and not the twisted monster he had become in the end.

She saw the terror, the pain and the regret, and Michael couldn't ease his pain.

She kept watching until he disappeared under the surface of Earth, and even after that, she couldn't detach her gaze from the ground.

Then, there was a second wave of Her presence, enveloping all the universe, Heaven, Earth and Under it, and the next moment, Michael felt herself slip into oblivion.

There was a crashing sound as if something was breaking, then nothing.

* * *

_It was a time at the Begining, a little after Samael creation, and Michael was flying with him in the void surrounding their Home._

_A lot of things needed to be invented at this period and both Archangels had a lot of free time, even if the younger one had still a lot of things to learn._

_They were simply flying, circling each other, giggling and enjoying each other presence. No word was needed as they knew each other like the back of their hand._

_And just before they returned to Heaven, Michael allowed herself to show Lucifer one of the rare, but so precious, mark of affection she could give._

_Reaching out for him, she enveloped the younger Archangel in her arms, folding her wings around the pair, letting her Grace flowing through Lucifer's body._

_He sighed with pleasure, nuzzling closer to her, and both stayed this way for a long time._

* * *

When she opened her eyes, nothing was the same in Heaven.

God had done something to them, to their memories. Michael _knew_ it.

The problem was that she couldn't point out _what_.

For the rest of the angels, it was as if they were more once upon a time, then a group of rogue angels decided to rebel, then the war, then the Fall. Who they were was nothing of importance.

And it bothered Michael.

Because she _knew_ there was something more, something that she could remember, but if the broken pieces in her heart were any kind of indication, then something was truly _missing_.

She knew that the Archangels were supposed to be four, and after the war, they eventually returned to this number.

Uriel and Sandalphon, that was their name. The name of the new Archangels who never knew what it was to fight in a war between angels.

_Between brothers and sisters…_

She knew that they were new pieces supposed to fill the vacant places left behind the two fallen, but no matter what, no matter _how_ Michael try to make them _fitted, _she couldn't.

They were too sharp, or too soft on the edges, and they couldn't complete the puzzle of Michael broken world.

The only one that still fit in it was Gabriel, but it hurt too much to let him stay too close to her heart that she pushed him away.

And sometimes, she wondered, if by acting this way she didn't make the younger Archangel feel as if he had lost three siblings instead of two…

But Michael couldn't fix the harm she had done to her little brother.

Because how could she?

She was far too broken to be any kind of help to anyone.

* * *

A serpent came to Eden, tempted Eve to bite in the apple, the Adam.

It was the Fall of the Man.

Michael was there when Gabriel proposed to place a certain _Aziraphale_ as their representative in Heaven. The older Archangel knew had heard of the young Principality, an angel from the second generation, like Uriel or Sandalphon, agreeing with the decision as her brother pointed out how it could be the appropriate punishment for a being not able to protect the Humans from the demon.

And maybe if she hadn't been so lost in her thought, Michael could have seen the strange, mischevious gleam in Gabriel's eyes.

But she didn't.

And Aziraphale was placed on Earth to guide humanity to do good things.

But Michael hardly cared.

Metatron had come to her, the leader of the Archangel, to tell her about 'The Great Plan'. And since, she could only think about it.

The human fell from grace because of the temptation of a demon.

The demons were the rebellious angels who had Fall after the War.

Those angels were the reason for the War.

_They were _the reason Michael whole world was broken.

And the Archangel felt rage born in her chest.

_I'm going to make them pay…_ she thought _When the time will come and Heaven and Hell will fight to end the other once and for all… I'll do everything in my power to destroy them…_

_And maybe I'll be able to be whole again._

* * *

Time came and passed, Michael stayed Up in her office in Heaven, working with Gabriel, Uriel and Sandalphon, watching how the human race was developing, and nurturing her desire of revenge against the demon.

Six thousand years passed, the Antichrist was brought to Earth.

And the Archangel knew that her time had finally come.

She had seen all the imagery human had created about Heaven, Hell and their people, and she particularly liked those were they represented her slaying the Demon with her sword*.

She could imagine herself doing the same with Satan, and this simple thought brought her some kind of _twisted_ joy.

Maybe she shouldn't feel such negatives emotions, but then again, she was broken for a too long time to really care.

As the Apocalypse came closer, more Michael worked hard on training her troops and training herself back into shape.

And she realized that maybe she was overdoing herself the day Gabriel asked her if she was fine.

"Yes, yes, I am, it's just… With all the preparation for the Armageddon, training the army and getting back into shape… I've hardly time for myself lately."

Or more exactly, she didn't allow herself to have time to take care of her.

Gabriel smiled sadly at her, "Same here…"

Michael looked silently at her younger brother, and she couldn't help but noticed how much he had aged during the last centuries. Something she hadn't noticed until now.

And not simply because of the time that had passed**, but it was something different than getting old, something deeper, hidden in the depth of his gaze, a wound that could never be healed.

When her little brother came forward to envelop her in his arm, Michael felt the stinging taste of guilt in the back of her throat.

_What a bad sister she had been._ She thought as she returned the hug, caressing Gabriel's head with one hand.

"It's going to be okay…" she found herself murmuring, "I'm going to protect you, _little brother_, and I promise I won't fail you, not as I have failed them…"

And that was true. It was a promise she had made to herself six thousand years ago when she had learn about The Great Plan.

She had failed her little brothers once, during the First War, and she had lost them in the end. And even she couldn't remember their name or their face, she couldn't forget the pain.

She couldn't, _wouldn't_ fail Gabriel this time.

She couldn't lose him too, or she'll be finally completely broken with no chance of fixing her ever again.

"Once… Once everything is over… Would you like to go for a fly Out There? Like we used to?" Michael eventually asked, and she felt Gabriel hugging her a little harder.

"Yes… Yes, of course."

* * *

*Even if she had to admit that she couldn't understand _why_ humans kept representing her as a male. Maybe Angels didn't have gender, but she always considered herself as a 'she', just like Gabriel as a 'he' or Uriel a 'them'.

**They were angels, thus technically immortal, Time didn't have any kind of hold upon them.

* * *

She felt it.

She felt the disappearance of the Horsemen, and with them, all her plans of getting her revenge over the demons who had taken everything from her vanished in less than a second.

The Great Plan wouldn't happen. The War was cancelled, and it was as if her entire world shattered under her feet.

"What… What happened?" she murmured, looking at Gabriel, completely lost, "The Armaggedon… It… It didn't…"

Her little brother put one hand on her shoulder, "I don't know, but I'm planning to get the answer to that question."

And before Michael could stop him, Gabriel walked away, and the older Archangel almost wanted to beg him to stay because _I thought that the War would help me to heal my broken world, but now it will not happen, and if you're not with me, I fear that I'm going to lose myself into oblivion._

Uriel and Sandalphon looked revolted, trying to keep their troops in order, and they didn't seem to notice the Archangel distress. But then again, they weren't truly a part of her _whole_.

How could they help her?

Finally, Gabriel returned to Heaven, and he announced them that two 'meddling angel and demon' had found a way to brainwash the Antichrist to not start Armageddon and that it wouldn't happen.

It was chaos for a few hours in Heaven, as angels protested, and it took them a long time to bring back to order.

Once it was done, Michael went to the Archangels meeting room to discuss Aziraphale treason.

And later, when each Archangel returned to their own device, the first of them all couldn't help but wonder.

_Why does Gabriel look so pleased with how the turn of events, deep down in his eyes?_

* * *

"I came to bring back the… _Oh, Lord._"

"Michael! Dude, can you use a miracle to give me bath towel?" said the demon known as Crowley, and Michael, too shocked, did as she was asked, giving the demon _who had survived Holy _fucking_ water_ the towel he had asked.

Okay, this… This was too much for her. First the War in Heaven, then her broken world, the failed Armaggedon and now _this?_

She needed a vacation.

In a sort of a daze, she returned to Heaven. She vaguely heard about the 'angel who survived Hellfire', and it didn't surprise her, as she had seen the equivalent for a demon Down There.

She was bone-tired, and all she wanted was to lay down and reflect on her life for the next few days.

When her path crossed Gabriel's, she excused herself, telling him that she needed a little time to think, but after that, they'll go to do the flight she had promised him a few days before.

Once back in her quarters, she miracled herself a bed (that she never needed before), fall into it, and let all her thoughts flew through her head.

_And it was quite a mess._

* * *

She knocked at her brother office's door.

"Gabriel?" she called, popping her head inside, "Are you busy?"

Looking up from a piece of paper on his desk, he smiled a little at her.

"Not really. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am." Nodded Michael, stepping into the room. "Do you remember about the flight I promise you?"

The smile on Gabriel face reached his purple eyes, and he stood up.

"Of course." He said, extending one hand at her, "Shall we?"

Michael smiled in return, grabbed the offered hand, and both Archangels spread their wings and flew straight into space.

It had been such a long time since the last time they did this… Maybe even before the Fall of the Man, and the older Archangel realized how much she missed this feeling of flying purely for leisure with her brother.

Maybe there was a lot of missing or broken pieces in her world, but Gabriel always had been the one to always fit_ exactly_ where he belonged in her heart.

Gabriel who was still in Heaven after the War.

Gabriel the one who she didn't fail back then.

Gabriel, the little brother she taught how to fly with _someone else_.

Gabriel, the one who helped her to run Heaven for six thousand years after the Fall of the Man.

Gabriel, the one she had abandoned because she was to hurt.

Gabriel, the one she had neglected for a desire for revenge against Hell.

Gabriel, the one to who she should have been a true _sister_ and not the shadow of an angel she had become with the time.

Gabriel, the one who had shadows in his eyes and who looked so much older than he should.

Gabriel, haunted by their past, and she hadn't noticed it until now.

And Michael realized how much wrong she had done to him.

They were flying somewhere between Saturn and Neptun when she broke into tears.

Gabriel, at first, didn't seem to understand what was happening. When he caught up with the fact that Michael was _actually crying_, he didn't hesitate to reach for her and enveloping her in his arms.

And all she did was sobbing.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Gabriel…!" she said between her tears, "All this time, I… I didn't… I wasn't there for you, and you were all alone!" she cried, "You were alone when I should have been there for you! Protecting you! I shouldn't have let my broken feelings prevent me being there for you! I should have been there all along! Prevent those shadows to haunt your eyes! I should have realized sooner that there were so many things more important than my desires for revenge! I should have _known better_! I should have been a better angel, a better _sister_ for you-!"

"Michael, _please…"_ said Gabriel in a broken voice, and the next moment, the two Archangels were a sobbing mess in the middle of the universe.

There was so many broken feelings laying at their feet, years, centuries, millenniums of unsaid thought, of well-kept and gathered emotions until they were drowning in them. And still, they found a way to accumulate more.

Gripping at her brother suit, she murmured in a soft voice.

"Could you ever forgive me…?" and _God_, her hand was shaking.

Gabriel nodded in her neck.

"Of course I could. I already did, years ago…" he wept, stroking her back with one hand, "But… I'm so _glad_ to have you back, big sister…"

It was enough to send Michae back into another round of tears, and the two of them stayed a long, so very long time up in the universe, crying, apologizing and fixing all that was broken between the two.

And later, when Michael considered her little world, she could see that even if there was still a lot of missing pieces to it, the part where Gabriel had always been there seemed brand new, and it warmed the older Archangel in the inside.

And there was this little flicker of hope in the back of her mind…

Maybe if she worked hard enough… Maybe if she tried hard enough…

Then maybe she'll remember what happened to her missing parts.

And she'd be finally whole again.


	3. Forgotten

_They were standing in a foreign place, but still… It felt familiar to them._

_Standing at the edge of their world, the vast universe unravelled itself in all its splendour before them, and they were amazed by the beauty of the shinning points gleaming in the deep dark blue of the velvet sky._

_A presence came behind them, murmuring a word that they assumed was their name, even if they couldn't understand it anymore. A smile graced their lips as two arms went to circle their waist, and they snuggled against the chest of their other half._

_There was a low, soft chuckle._

_"Did you miss me?" he asked, and they let themselves sink into the deepness of his voice._

_"Maybe." They answered, "Do you?" the challenged and their other half made them spin so they were face to face._

_His face was mere inches away from theirs, his lips hovering their red ones, and they could feel the movement as he talked._

_"More than you could ever imagine…"_

_They smiled._

_"So, what are you waiting for?"_

_The next moment, he put his lips on theirs, and it was _perfect.

And then, Beelzebub woke up, the phantom feeling of his lips on theirs still lingering after the end of the dream, tears rolling down their cheek.

It took them a few moments to gather their wits, and they angrily wiped the wet marks with one hand, huffing and growling to themselves.

_What kind of demon cry?!_ They barked themselves, _Get a grip, you are a Prince of Hell, for Satan's sake!_

As they stood up, a sharp pain made its way down their back, and Beelzebub had to grit their teeth, containing a moan of pain.

Even after all this time, the burning pain hadn't faded away…

Snapping their fingers, Beelzebub clothes changed to a new* black toga with a red strip crossing over their chest. Cracking their neck, the went into hell's busy hallway, their office as the final destination, flies buzzing and flying around their head.

Once they got there, their eyes fell upon a piece of paper waiting for them on the desk.

Taking it, the Prince of Hell read it with one raised eyebrow.

Seemed like their Lord finally decided to act for good.

"Crawly!" they didn't need to exit their office to be heard. They knew that no matter where the demon was, they would hear him.

A few seconds later, someone knocked at the door, and Beelzebub told them to came in.

"You asked for me, my lord?" asked the demon, mock-bowing in front of them, and the Prince groaned.

"Cut it with thizzz, Crawly." They snapped, "If I call you here izzz becauzzze our Lord az finally decided it wazzz time for us to act."

Showing the note from Satan, they continued, "Zeemed like She finally dezided to put her humanzzz in the garden." They spat, and Crawly arched an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And our Lord wantz one of uzz to get Up There and break zome havoc." They explained to him as if he was dumb, before smirking, "And you zeemed perfect for the job."

The lower demon frowned at them.

"So what am I supposed to do? Crawl up there, do some mischief to Her humans and be done with that?" said Crawly with a scowled, "Can't you someone else for once?"

"It'z not az if we could truzt other demonzz to do the job correctly.**" Answered Beelzebub, and Crawly groaned.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it! But next time, find another demon to do the dirty job!" he exclaimed before storming out the office, muttering to himself, and Beelzebub smirked before letting themselves fell into their thrones.

If Crawly did his job right, then the demons would prove to the _Almighty_ that even if She had cast them from Her home, they were still able to mess up with Her plan, and that they'll never let Her, or Her precious _angels,_ alone.

Beelzebub wanted to scoff at the stupidity of those who stayed loyal to Her.

The day they'll finally understand that She didn't care about them will come soon or later, and when it'll happen, they would be at the first row to watch them suffer from the realization.

Still, in a little, tiny part of their soul, there was a voice, a soft deep voice murmuring sweet words in their ears, the voice of someone who looked at them with such emotions in their purple eyes that they had the feeling that they meant everything in the world in the gaze of that person.

And as they wondered what those feelings could be, a sharp, burning pain shoot into their back, dragging them away from this track of thoughts, and Beelzebub curse once more Her name for the pain She inflected to them.

Gritting their teeth, they hoped that Crawly will do something that truly will create trouble Up There.

And no one, Angels or Almighty alike, will know was waiting for them.

* * *

*Or at least, as new clothes could be down in Hell.

**Well, to be exact, Beelzebub didn't trust Crawly. Demons didn't trust anyone, even each other. The fact was that Crawly was the only that they knew was kind of the most fitted for the job.

* * *

Crawly, or Crowley, as he could himself nowadays, truly did a good job back in Eden. And the commendation he received for the Fall of the Man had placed him in Satan's good grace for at least two millennia. He was a demon that the other could, ah… Trust to do the job correctly. That's why their Master had placed him on a permanent job on Earth.

Still, Beelzebub couldn't stop themselves from being suspicious. Crowley was a _demon_, after all, so, how could they trust him without someone to keep an eye on him?

And so, time to time, the Prince of Hell went on Earth to check on their representative. Either officially or informally. For the former, they sent another demon to do the job. For the later, Beelzebub preferred to do it themselves.

And it was during one of this informally visit on their representative that the Prince of Hell sent _him_.

Oh, he really did a good job at hiding his aura, and if Beelzebub hadn't been one of the most powerful demons of Hell, they wouldn't have known that they were there.

It was the Archangel Gabriel.

And as it seemed, the holier-than-thou being popped down time to time, sometimes when Beelzebub was on Earth too, sometimes not, and followed the demon's representative, watching him from afar.

And this puzzled Beelzebub. Why an Archangel would come down on Earth to watch a demon? Why didn't he try to kill him already?

_Why did they look so sad…?_

But what surprised them the most was the time they sensed the Archangel aura near them as Crowley and Heaven's representative were together in Roma.

On one hand, Beelzebub had heard of those interactions between the two, and they wondered if their demon would be able to tempt an angel and make him fall. On the other, the Prince of Hell couldn't understand _why_ Gabriel didn't do a thing to stop him.

Just… _Why?_

They were intrigued by the Archangel, fascinated, even, and yet, they couldn't understand him.

So one day, sometimes around the eight century A.D, as they felt Gabriel's presence in an inn in Japan, they disguised themselves as a local courtesan, masking their aura, and sat next to him with a light giggle.

"Hello, there, stranger," she said in a perfect Japanese*, "I saw that you were all alone for quite some time, I hope you don't mind my company?" she asked, masking her face behind her fan, still revealing a little bit of her neckline.

The Archangel smiled at her, looking straight her eyes an nowhere else.

"Well, I suppose that a little bit of company won't do me any harm." He answered with a thick-English accent**, and the deepness of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

_Why does it seem so familiar…?_

"So, tell me, _stranger_, what brought you here?" she continued, trying to hide her trouble by pouring him a glass of sake.

"I needed a little vacation. My work is quite stressful and overwhelming, and the exoticism of this country was exactly what I needed. Oh, and please, call me Gabriel." He explained, and Beelzebub could discern, in the deepness of his purple eyes, the slight hint of a well-practised lie, and she rose an eyebrow at him.

"Well then, Gabriel," she purred, "You can call me Akane."

They spent hours in the inn talking about anything, and Beelzebub made a great show of being flirtatious with the Archangel who acted as if he didn't catch on her game.

And deep down, she was a little annoyed. Yes, she knew that Archangel was hardly corruptible, but there was something about Gabriel that send a familiar warmth through her body that she couldn't help herself but kept trying. And as the hours passed, the Archangel finally seemed to fall into her trap, and she smirked inside.

When the time came for the inn to close, Gabriel proposed to 'Akane' to escort her to her home. Taking the Archangel elbow between her hands, she let herself be led through the sleeping street, her head put against his shoulder.

She wasn't done with her plan of corrupting an Archangel.

Once they came across the house where she was currently living, 'Akane' turned toward Gabriel and smiled at him.

"It was a wonderful evening," she said before moving closer, putting her arms around his neck, "And I was hoping…" she murmured as she brought their face closer, "… That maybe you could…" a few inches separated their lips at this point, "…Come with me inside?" she asked, her lips shadowing his, and for a fraction of a second, she thought that she had won.

But the Archangel put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"I am sorry if I lead you to think that maybe something would happen between us, but I am in the obligation of declining your offer."

"And can I ask you why?" she pouted a little, biting her bottom lips.

What he said next was something that Beelzebub wasn't ready for.

"Because I am already in love with someone. And even if I could never be with them again, I will always be faithful to them."

And there was so much _honesty_, so much _love_ in his eyes that Beelzebub believed him instantly. They knew that the Archangel could lie, but there was so much _truth_ in those words that they could only accept the rejection.

And deep down, even if they couldn't understand why it hurt.

"Well then." They said in a pinched voice, "I bid you goodnight." Then, they turned around and walked away from him.

"I hope you'll have a good life." Was the last thing they heard from Gabriel before turning in the corner of the house, and the next second, they let themselves returned into their office in Hell, taking back their original appearance, and not knowing why they cried for hours as the pain in their chest didn't seem to lessen.

* * *

*As they had taken the attribute of a female, it seemed to be the logical thing to do to take the female pronouns as well,

**And Beelzebub supposed that the Archangel was playing through and through the "foreign visitor" card here.

* * *

After the incident, Beelzebub never returned on Earth themselves, always sending demons to check on Crowley and limiting their interaction with Upstairs as much as possible.

And the few times they had to deal with Gabriel (through letters and later phone calls), they were disturbed by the fact that the Archangel didn't act the same way he did back in Japan. He was cold, condescending, contempt, proud and such an arse that the only thing the Prince of Hell wanted to do was to rip his head off his neck. But of course, they couldn't.

And there was still this little, tiny part of themselves that couldn't believe that the Archangel was truly like that, that, somehow, it was an act, a well-crafted mask to hide his true self.

The second time Beelzebub saw Gabriel face to face was during the event leading to the failed Armageddon. It was strange to be in his presence, as his aura, somehow, seemed to soothe them, even if the Prince of Hell would always deny this fact.

But what shocked them the most was the fact the Archangel was _lying_.

Oh, he did a great job at hiding it, and if it weren't for the fact that Beelzebub was so powerful, they would have been fooled. But there was something in his eyes, as they discussed the fact that their entire army ere waiting for them back at their respective quarter, that told them that the Archangel was, in fact, quite pleased with the turn of events.

Even if they couldn't understand why.

And since then, the Prince of Hell was mussing about their discovery. Four years had passed since the Armageddon't and Crowley's failed trial, and Hell was back into their old routine, even if some demons seemed not so pleased about this fact.

Hastur had been one of them. He said that the Great Plan meant that a war between Heaven and Hell was meant to happen and that the two _natives_ had simply found a way to mess with it.

_Idiot_ had thought Beelzebub. Even if they weren't one of Her worshippers anymore, they knew better than to think that one angel and one demon would have been able to prevent something She had planned. If things had turned out this way, well… Maybe it was because it was _meant_ to be this way…

There was a crashing sound outside their office, followed by cries, and Beelzebub frowned.

_If some demons thought that they could do what they want when I'm not looking…_ they grumbled to themselves, slipping their vest on their shoulders and walking toward the exit.

Opening the door and walking into the main corridors of Hell, they called for calm in a loud voice.

"If you don't return to your pozt _immediately_ before I finish thizz warning, then you are going to regret zze-!"

They weren't expecting the stabbing pain of a blade thrust in their back, tough.

* * *

Samael sat upon the ground, his legs against his chest as his hands covered his ears.

Maybe this way they'll finally shut up.

Rocking back and forth, he tried to make the voices disappear, biting his lower lips as tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

_Shut up, shut up, SHUP UT!_

_But you know we are right…_

_No! You are lying! You…!_

_She doesn't care about you… She doesn't _love_ you…_

_SHUT. UP!_

With a cry, Samael let a powerful wave of power escape from his body, taking with it the voices that were murmuring restlessly in his head for quite some time now, and he welcomed the silence in his mind with open arms.

Shaking, the Archangel let a sob escape his lips as he let his body fall on the ground, his back against it as his face faced the blurry sky above him.

He didn't know how long he'll be able to endure it before falling apart for good. Even since She began to keep her distances with them, Samael hadn't been able to stop those _thoughts_ from invading his mind.

This darker part of his soul who murmured twisted words at him.

Sometimes, it took the better part of him, and more than often, Samael found himself spreading the words that were haunting his mind, hoping that sharing them will help to soothe his tormented spirit…

How wrong he was…

He knew that he should talk about it to someone, anyone. He knew that Michael would listen to him, appease him, guide him to overcome the shadows of his mind, but he _couldn't_ talk to her.

He was _so ashamed_ by them.

How could he explain to her that, sometimes, he doubts? That he couldn't be certain of the Love God had for them? For him?

That he was scared of being forgotten?

_Oh, but you will… She'll forget about you once she'll have created her so dearest humans… You are simply a toy between her hands, oh, how so easily forsaken from her love…_

His hands pulled at his hair, nearly snatching some strands from his skull.

_You are wrong, you are wrong, you are-_

"Lucifer?"

Samael eyes opened at the sound of the familiar voice, and rubbing one hand against his face, called back.

"I'm here, Michael."

Footsteps came his way, and the next moment, the view he had of the sky was filled with his sister upside-down face.

Even from this perspective, he could saw her frown.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a hint of worry, and he smiled a little at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered a little shakily, "I simply needed to think a little, that all."

The older Archangel pouted a little before lying down on the ground, her head next to his even as her body was in the opposite way.

Both Archangels stayed like this a long time, gazing at the sky, watching the stars their youngest brother had hung on the deep blue velvet surrounding Heaven in silence.

Michael broke it first.

"Luci…?"

"Yes?"

"I'm worried about you."

Samael blinked several times before turning his head toward his sister, and he met Michael's upside-down blue eyes with his green ones.

_Are that tears?_

"Mickey?"

"Sorry, I…" murmured the older one, taking a shaking breath, "Is just that I heard the rumours, and I couldn't help but worry for you…"

Samael felt the familiar guilt he was carrying with him since the first shadow had spoken to him polled at the bottom of his stomach, and he reached one hand toward his sister's cheek.

"I should be the one to apologize." He said, wiping one treacherous tear with his thumb, "There's… There's a lot I have to think about… About the Humans, and Her leaving us, and…"

Michael hushed him, "You don't have to justify. You have your reasons, and I respect them. I can understand what it is to deal with a lot of pressure. Take all the time you'll need," she said with a soft voice, "Just… Just promise me that you'll talk to me if it became too unbearable, okay?"

She extended his pinky finger toward him, and he hooked his own to it with a small smile.

"Okay." He murmured, "I love you, Mickey." He added with a smaller voice.

And his older sister smiled brightly at him.

"I love you too, Lucifer."

* * *

_Then, the voices became too much, and Samael lost himself to them._

* * *

When the Devil opened his eyes, everything hurt.

It took him some time to gather his spirit and swim out of the pool of sulfur he had fallen into, and once he was done, he began to bring back order to the crowed of rogue angels who had followed him in his Fall.

He could tell that She had done something to his memories, that something is wrong about what he remembered of Heaven, but he didn't care.

All he could feel was a burning, overwhelming hatred entirely turned toward his Creator who simply gets rid of those who didn't follow Her blindly. And at this moment, he made the vow that one day, he'll get his revenge.

"What are we doing now, My Lord?" asked a voice behind him, and the Devil turned to see the shorter form of a demon with flat black hair and flies buzzing around their head.

And for a moment, he was struck with the fact that they seemed oddly familiar, trustworthy.

"Now, we have to organize ourself into something less… Chaotic than this. If we want to take our revenge against Heaven, then we'll have to be more prepared than that."

"Yezz, My Lord," They said, bowing their head, "But, My Lord, can I azzk you a question?"

"Go on."

"How are we suppose to call you?"

The Devil paused a second to think about it.

Of course, he had forgotten his angelic name, courtesy of Her, but still, something was nudging at the back of his mind…

_Lucifer…_

It took him less than a half a second to decide not to use it. There was something _more_ about it, something too _untouchable_ for to him to use it as his demonic name.

He simply couldn't tarnish it…

"Satan." He finally said, "From now on, I am Satan, Your Lord and the King of Hell." He continued with a loud voice to the attention of all the demons present before turning his eyes on the black-haired demon.

"What's your name?"

"Beelzebub, Lord Satan," they said, bowing once more.

"Then I name you, Beelzebub, Prince of Hell and my Counselor," he declared to the crowd, "Their words are mine, as mine are theirs. You _must_ answer to their orders as you'll have to answer to mine." And the demons bowed low to him.

Channelling his remaining powers (which were now so, _so¸dark…_) he raised his hands above his head then brought them down, and the space around them began to take a different shape, and slowly, but surely, Hell was created, encasing the pool of burning sulfurs in which they had Fallen earlier in their depth, waiting nothing less than new souls to torment for all eternity.

"Demons of Hell!" he exclaimed, "We, who have been forsaken by Her, pushed aside like puppets She had grown bored of, will one day rise against God and take our revenge for the wrong She did to us and make Her so _faithful_ and _loyal_ angels for disregarding us as they did! We will prove to them that we are better than Her and soon enough, Her reign over Creation will come to an end!"

His declaration was followed by a loud clamour, cries of rage and rebellion echoing through the entire Hell, and a smirk made his way upon Satan lips.

_She's going to pay for the suffering She caused…_

* * *

The lower demon didn't have the time to react before he was crash against the nearest wall, his face mere inches of his Lord's, fury shinning in his red eyes.

"WHERE DID YOU HEARD IT?!" Satan roared, and the demon in his grip shrivelled in his grip.

"A-A rumour, My L-Lord. Th-They say it's y-your real demonic name and…-"

"ENOUGH!" cut vehemently Satan, bringing one of his hand high above his head, hellfire dancing between his fingers.

Even if it couldn't kill a demon, Satan's fire was enough to bring them pain for several centuries.

"I'll make an example out of you, and if I EVER heard someone utter _this name_ ever again, I promise them a fate far worse than death…"

The screams of the demon reverberated through the hall of Hell for several hours. And once he was done, no one ever dared to even think of name Lucifer.

Satan was still fuming when he returned to his office. Still, he paused a second when he saw a familiar face supporting himself against his desk.

"What do you want?" he asked quite rashly, and the demon raised one eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"It is how you greet one of your favourite demons?" said Crowley with a mock-hurt tone, "And I who thought that you've missed me, after all, it had been quite some time since last time I went back Down Here."

Rubbing one hand against his eyes, Satan let himself fell into his throne with a sight,

"I'm too tired to deal with your witty remarks, Crowley. You're lucky that I have already released my anger against another demon, or you'll face my wrath."

"Yeah, I heard that." Nodded Crowley, putting one finger in his ear as if he tried to get rid of something with it, "Been a long time since I heard such screams. What did he do to cause you to lose it like that?"

Satan mumbled something.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"He called me 'Lord Lucifer'."

"Oh."

Crowley was well aware of the existence of this name. And he knew better than to think that it was Satan's former name. He knew that his Lord had some kind of fascination with it, and it was only because he seemed to trust him so much that he told Crowley about it.

Somehow, the Serpent of Eden was flattered that the Lord of Hell didn't accuse him of spreading it. Trust was a weakness in Hell, and still, Satan seemed to trust him, he and Beelzebub. More than once, he had proposed him to join him in his council of Darkness, but Crowley always declined the invitation, claiming that he'd preferred his job on Earth than any kind of hight position in Hell.

Moreover, they didn't have someone like his angel Down there, no that he was going to tell his Master anytime soon.

He miracled a bottle of red wine.

"Care for a drink?" he asked, and Satan tried to smile at him, which looked more like a smirk than anything else.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" and Crowley laughed.

For Satan, the demon Crowley always had been a strange case. Like Beelzebub, he had that feeling in the back of his memory who pushed him toward the lower demon. Something _familiar_ that Satan tried his best to ignore, as it would ruin his reputation as King of Hell if a demon ever learned that he _cared_ about someone.

Truth was that he did.

He quickly supposed that he knew the demon Before, because if not, then he would have been just another minions at his disposition in his Kingdom. And as far as he was concerned, they were close.

But the Devil also knew that Crowley true allegiance didn't lie with him. As he had often said, he didn't so much _fall_ per see, much as saunter vaguely downwards. And Satan knew that his time passed on Earth was slowly, but surely, cutting his ties with Hell.

And he didn't blame him.

Long ago was the time the Devil felt the ache of rage in his chest against God. Several millennia had passed since then, and the weight of ruling an entire kingdom had taken his toll on him and, somehow, he had the feeling that he was now wiser than he ever was.

Oh, he didn't like God, that for sure, and he still resented Her from casting him and his demons out of Eden. But he didn't feel the need to have his revenge anymore, to destroy Heaven for good.

As humans made their way through History, Satan had finally understood that they needed _balance_ to live. That for Hell to exist, Heaven must be there. And even if he'd prefer to die before admitting it, the idea of destroying Heaven wasn't one that he particularly liked. But he knew he had a duty and that his personal feeling couldn't prevent him from fulfilling it.

There was a pop behind him, and the Devil sighed when he felt the aura emanating from it.

Taking the scroll in his hand, he broke the seal and after quickly scanning it, went to work.

It was a command. A command from Higher, higher than Heaven.

_The Great Plan must begin._

Sighing, he put the scroll back on his desk and sat in his throne.

And as he worked his magic between his hand, he wondered about Crowley.

_Poor lad, he'll have to fight against his angel in the end, it seemed. But well, it was the way of things, and no one could prevent the inevitable._

There was a cry, and Satan looked down to watch for the first and last time in eleven years the face of his son.

The End of the World didn't happen.

His son disregarded him as his father.

Everything was exactly like they were before, at the exception of one demon and one angel who were now on a third side of their own.

And Satan was simply too tired to really care.

He knew that Crowley should have been paying for his treason, but his failed trial four years ago was proof enough that he was out of reach. He and his precious angel.

Satan scoffed at that thought.

The serpent of Eden managed to tempt an angel, but couldn't make him fall! Instead, it had been the demon who fell for the angel. What an irony!

The Devil, on the other hand, had to deal with the aftermath of Adam's rejection, which had lessened his powers to some extent and which he hadn't still totally regained, but also with those of the Almostappocalypse. Getting Hell back into his previous state of work had been a tiring experience, but after a few months, everything seemed to run smoothly. And Satan surprised himself dreaming that this kind of peace would last a few hundred years before something new happened.

But it was a lot to ask.

Suddenly, the Devil felt something. Something wrong in the foundation of the Hierarchy of Hell.

Frowning, he gathered all his power, making himself appeared more imposing, and went out of his office toward the source of the Chaos.

He didn't expect to find his Prince of Hell on the ground, holding their hands against a bleeding wound, neither the demon that tried to attack him from behind.

* * *

_"I… I can't believe they would…!"_

_"It's over, dear. I'm fine, _We're_ fine now."_

_"Even Hell had the decency of giving me… You… Something akin to a trial! And you, nothing! They were simply going to put you in the Hellfire and be done with it!"_

_A sigh, "I know, my dear, but that's Heaven for you…"_

_"And this bastard… He dared to tell me "Shut your stupid mouth, and die already!" He is lucky that I had a role to play, or I would have punched him straight into his_ stupid _face…"_

_A soft hand on his arm._

_"I… Gabriel…-"_

_"Don't even _try_ to find him some kind of excuse."_

_Another sigh, "I won't… It's just… I remembered a time when he was… more gentle, in a way. Would you believe me if I told you he was the one who welcomed me to live when the almighty created me? There was this look in his eyes… I think the War had some kind of effect on him that twisted in him the way he is now."_

_"You know him from Before?"_

_A low chuckle, "No, I'm a second generation's angel. I never knew the War, but from what I gathered from them… From you… I'm happy to never have to deal with something like this."_

_The demon took two steps forward and hugged him._

_"You're far too kind for your own good, Angel."_

_Two arms circles the demon back, "Thank you, my dear."_

"_Do you have any memories of Before?"_

"_No, and from what I've seen of Heaven, maybe it's for the better."_

"_It wasn't always this way, you know."_

_A pause._

"_I remember being loved."_

"_By Her?"_

"_No, not exactly. Someone _loved_ me oh so very much- Hey, don't give that look angel! I can assure that it's not the way you think it is."_

_A very-not-conviced look was his only answer._

"_Look, from the faint echoes I have, it's more like… I had a family…"_

"…_I'm sorry, my dear."_

"_Don't be, angel, don't be._

* * *

When Crowley opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the sleeping face of Aziraphale.

_His_ Aziraphale.

Oh, the angel still didn't sleep as much as Crowley, but he seemed to have found quite a liking to it, time to time, mostly since he and the demon had begun moved together three years ago.

A ray of sunlight fell into his blond locks, making them shine like an halo, and once more, Crowley found himself breathless. He was lucky to have Aziraphale in his life, and more than once, he wondered how did he manage to find the only one person in the entire _universe_ who seemed to fit him so well.

Leaning a little forward, he let his lips brush the angel's forehead, and a small chuckle escaped him when he heard him sighed with delight.

Aziraphale stirred a little, and then, his lids opened ever so slightly to reveal to the world the most azure eyes that ever existed.

"Hello angel," murmured Crowley, and Aziraphale smiled at him.

"Hello, my love." He answered before leaning toward the demon and kissing him on lips.

Crowley's eyes shut, and he let himself, once more, being enchanted by the ever so sweet taste of his angel and his intoxicating scent.

He felt the other one hand rest upon his chest when the demon drew him between his arms, never breaking the contact of their lips.

Compared to others, this was, by far, very chaste, but that didn't lessen all the love they felt for each other a bit.

They finally let go of each other, and after a few minutes of cuddling under the blankets, they get up and went into their familiar routine since they moved into their small cottage in South Downs.

Crowley had, at the begging, a hard time to wrap his head around the idea that they had adverted the Appacalyspe in the first few months following the event of Tadfiel Air Base and fooled both Heaven _and_ Hell with their little swap. So many things could have turned how so wrong, but they didn't, and less than twenty-four hours after the Amargeddon't, both angel and demon were free from their respective side. It had taken some time to sink in, time and _a lot of alcohol_, but within two months, they had finally felt the weight of the fear of a punishment being lifted from their shoulders.

Then, it had become a little weird.

It was easy to hide someone feelings and uneasiness for six thousand years behind the argument of 'what if our side discover we are friends/fraternizing/acquaintances'? But once it had disappeared, Crowley had to face the fact (that he had acknowledged centuries ago, mind you) that he'll have to deal with his feelings for his best friend sooner rather than later.

And even if he had been the one to be accused of being too fast, maybe he had been a little too slow for his angel when one evening the ethereal being simply shout a 'screw it' in the middle of one of their discussion and promptly kissed him on the lips in the next moment.

The scene happened six months after The End that Wasn't, and six months later, they had moved from London to their current living place.

And now, four years after the Amargeddon't, Crowley was quite pleased with how his life had turned.

The cottage was wide enough to host the two of them, as well as one spare bedroom in case of necessity. One kitchen was there for the sake of appearances*, one living room filled with several bookshelves and Aziraphale favourite armchair from his bookshop in Soho**.

A wide garden surrounded the cottage, along with a greenhouse in the back, in which Crowley could grow all the plants and flowers he wanted, hissing between his teeth threats at them since Aziraphale had heard him shout at his plants and severely reprimanded him.

They also had kept in touch with Adam and the Them, and by extension with Anathema and Newton. Crowley became quite fond of the children, and Aziraphale liked the discussion he could have with the young witch time to time while sipping a cup of tea.

As for Sergent Shadwell and Mrs Tracy, well, Crowley knew that they had decided to go to live in the countryside, maybe to enjoy their retirement together away from the troubles of the city. And frankly, the demon hoped the best for both of them.

All in all, life since the Appocawasn't had been sweet and calm and good, and Crowley should have known better than believed that fate would leave them, his angel and him, alone for the rest of eternity.

When later this day there was a loud commotion into their sitting room, both angel and demon rushed inside to find a scene of chaos.

On the ground were two figures, one bleeding profusely and the other trying to keep them up, one of their arm put around the later shoulder. A scent of sulfur could be smelled in the room.

Next to him, Aziraphale went stiff, recognizing who exactly had appeared in the middle of their house.

"Is… Is that…"

"Beelzebub and Satan, _yes_." Hissed Crowley, his gaze never leaving the two beings on the ground.

Beelzebub was the one bleeding on their carpet, and they were held in the arms of a human-looking-Devil whose black hair fell messily before his eyes, half masking red eyes filled with panic. A bruise was forming on his left check as dried blood was stuck under his nose.

"I am asking for a Sanctuary." Declared suddenly the Devil, looking straight into their eyes, and the weight of his words fell upon the cottage, waiting for an answer to the request.

Crowley was shocked. He never imagined this kind of situation to happen. The Devil was asking for a _sanctuary _in _their _house? The Devil needed _protection? _Too many questions were crashing in his head and…

_G-… S-… Somebody, is he shaking?_

Suddenly, he felt one hand being put against his arm, and his gaze lifted to make contact with Aziraphale's.

The angel nodded imperceptibly, and even if his eyes seemed quite terrified, he looked determined.

Still being an angel, he had a duty toward those in need, those who'll ask for his help. But he wanted answers too, and he'll get them, one way or another.

Swallowing, Crowley looked back at his former Master.

"And a Sanctuary we shall grant you." He answered, and those words tied the four of them together, and a feeling of doom polled in the bottom of Crowley's stomach.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

*But also because Crowley discovered he quite liked cooking meal for his angel, only to see the delighted smile he gave him as he ate.

**Both Aziraphale and Crowley still had their respective place in London, just in case they needed to return there. Moreover, the cottage didn't have enough space to contain _all the books_ Aziraphale had.


	4. Mended

**This is the last part of this little adventure! I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

In a little cottage of the South Downs, peace slowly returned after the chaos of the last hour.

Resting on their couch was the sleeping form of Beelzebub, breathing with difficulty, a roughly made bandage wrapped around their middle part.

Sat on a chair next to the couch was the Lord of Hell, Satan himself, in a human-shaped form, pressing a bag of ice against the bruise forming upon his cheek, looking down at his clenched fist upon his laps.

In front of them, standing, his arms crossed against his chest was Crowley, the Serpent of Eden, first tempter, a traitor in the eyes of Hell, wondering what _in heaven_ was going on as, in the kitchen, Aziraphale was busying himself preparing tea.

The room was filled with a tense silence as the two-awake-demons didn't look into each other eyes.

The sound of porcelain being transported was heard, and Aziraphale entered the sitting room with a tray in his hands, four teacups in it and a teapot following him.

"There," he said, putting the tray down on the table before filling one cup with the fuming beverage and giving it to the Lord of Darkness, "Honey, lemon or milk in your tea?" he continued with a tense polite voice, and Satan gave his cup a curious look.

"I've… Never tried tea before so…" he took a careful sip, swirling the liquid in his mouth before swallowing it. "I think I quite like it this way."

Aziraphale nodded once before filling another cup, putting two spoons of honey in it, "Now, dear, don't you think you'll be more at ease if you take a seat instead of staying up?" said the angel while pouring himself his cup, adding a squeeze of lemon in it.

Crowley sighed, uncrossed his arms and sat down next the holy being, huffing a little.

"Thanks" he murmured before taking a sip of the cup that Aziraphale had prepared him, inhaling the soft scent emanating from it.

Silence returned, the only sound breaking it being Beelzebub shallow breathe.

Satan was the first one to break it.

"I know that we didn't part in… Ah… Good terms, if I may say." Said the Lord of Hell, putting his cup down, and Crowley raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, really?" sneered the Serpent of Eden, and next to him, Aziraphale gave him A Look.

"Oh, don't give me this look, angel!" exclaimed the demon, "You know exactly what they tried to do to y-me!"

Satan sighed, "A decision that I wasn't notified of, I'm afraid" and Crowley looked at him oddly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. After my… Well, when Adam rejected me as his father, I was sent back into Hell quite… Ah… Weakened. Beelzebub hid this fact from the rest of the demons quite well, but it also means that they had to deal with the immediate aftermath of the failed Armageddon alone. If they wanted to avoid a riot, they had to give to the demon what they wanted…" a pause, "… _Blood_."

Aziraphale stirred his tea, thoughtful, "Which they didn't get."

Satan let a hollow chuckle escape him, "Yeah, and the consequences bite us in the arse four years later." Sighed the Devil, leaning against the back of his chair, "But then again, we _did try_ to put Hell back into his former way of work. I thought that they'll be clever enough to understand that if Armageddon didn't happen, maybe it was because it was meant to be this way."

Crowley snorted, "You always expected too much of them." He mocked and Aziraphale choked in his cup of tea.

Satan, on the other hand, gave the lower demon an unimpressed look, an almost smirk on his lips.

"I do have missed your witty comments, Serpent" drawled the Lord of Darkness and Crowley openly laugh at that.

Aziraphale simply stared at them.

"Am I… Missing something?"

"Don't worry angel, 's just how our dynamic works." Reassured his partner, and Aziraphale sighed.

"If you say so, my dear." Answered the angel, putting his cup of tea down, "But, well, that doesn't explain how _you two_ ended up seriously wounded into our sitting room."

The Devil rubbed his eyes, " 'Was working on paperwork in my office. I felt something wrong, and I investigated. The only thing I saw before being attacked was Beelzebub bleeding on the ground." He explained, his hand falling into his laps, "Hastur was leading them. The rogue demons, and from what I have seen, he had rallied a vast majority of Hell with him. They still want their war, and it seems like the thought that we, meaning Bee and me, were not leaders good enough anymore…" A bitter smiled appeared on his lips, "And even if it pains me to admit it, I think I can relate with how She felt during the first Revolution."

Crowley groaned.

"I suppose that he became crazier through the years, huh?"

Satan nodded, "Losing Ligur took a great toll on him."

A pause followed this statement.

Aziraphale sipped his tea, Crowley's gaze was lost in the window in front of him, and Satan had his eyes locked on his hands upon his knees.

"So… What are you planning to do?" asked Aziraphale, and the Devil sighed.

"I would plan to take my place back. But with only a wounded prince of Hell, I don't think that the odds are in my favour." He raised a hand, interrupting Crowley to ask his question, "I do not have included you two in this because this is _our_ problem. We understood years ago that you two were off-limits. We won't bother you with this."

Crowley scoffed, "This became our problem too since the moment Hastur decided it was a great idea to lead a Revolution in Hell. He _hates _me and I suppose that the first thing he'll want to do will be to take his revenge on me for killing Ligur."

"Moreover" added Aziraphale, "It's also our problem now as we are giving a Sanctuary for the time being. We are involved, like it or not. If one of us, either of us, decided to go out of this place, then the protection will shatter and you'll be in danger. So, until Beelzebub is healed, you'll have to deal with us, and even if Heaven disregarded me, I am still an angel, and I must help those who need me."

Satan barked a laugh, "So you are telling me that you, a mere Principality, _want_ to help _us? _The Devil and The Prince of Hell themselves?"

"Why not?" challenged Aziraphale, letting a little bit of his _true_ power leaked out from his corporation.

Even if didn't have the look, the angel had trained as a soldier under Michael guidance and was posted as a Guardian of one of the Four Gates of Eden. He may be a simple Principality, part of the third Sphere of Heaven's hierarchy, but he was still a _warrior_.

And believe it or not, even if the majority of the angels Up There believed that Aziraphale is just a soft, harmless being, they couldn't be more wrong.

If he truly wanted it, the Principality could be a fearsome adversary*.

Satan looked at him a long moment before leaning back in his seat, his amusement dying on his lips. "… I suppose that you have a point."

Aziraphale did a smile that quite didn't reach his eyes, "I am glad that we're finding common ground." And there was so much ice behind it that the Devil decided not to Try and Pissed the angel Off in the future.

Next to him, Crowley was giving his partner an adoring look, a big smile on his lips, "Isn't he amazing?" he asked rhetorically.

"Meh." Was the only response Satan could muster, and Aziraphale raised internally an eyebrow.

_Sounds so much like Crowley… I wonder if they were close in Hell?_

A movement caught his eye, and the angel turned his attention toward it to see Beelzebub beginning to shake in their sleep.

"What the-?!"

The Prince of Hell suddenly gasp and twist and holding their chest as if they had difficulty to breathe.

The three of them were by their said in the second.

"What's happening?" asked Aziraphale, his hand hovering over Beelzebub body, wondering if using an angelic miracle would or not harm the demon more than they already were.

"Dunno angel" mumbled Crowley, next to him. Satan put one hand against the Prince's forehead and frowned.

"Huh."

"What?"

"They were hurt, and thus, were weakened, making them more sensitive to the Balance of Things. Being my right hand, I gave them the ability to sense it so that they could work their way to keep Hell in order. But right now, they are connected to it on a deeper level… I don't know what's happening, but it's a big one."

Crowley frowned and opened his mouth to ask something else, but he was cut short by a blinding light and a scream.

"NO! GABRIEL! PLEASE, SANDALPHON! DON'T!"

* * *

*Only two people knew the truth behind this fact, God and Gabriel. The former because She's omnipotent, the later because is the one who created Aziraphale (with Her help, of course). The Archangel had made sure that the angel was strong enough to protect Raphael-now-Crowley if needed, his little brother being, first of all, a healer, not a warrior. Of course, with Raphael's Fall, Aziraphale never could fulfil this role, but the skill remained. After all, he was made to be the perfect match to his little brother who was an Archangel, meaning that a simple, mere warrior couldn't be enough. Oh no. He needed someone exceptional, and Gabriel made sure it was the case. But of course, no one but him, and God, knew that. However, the other Archangels wondered at some point if they shouldn't give Aziraphale a higher place in Heaven (like Power or Virtue) until it was decided it would be a Guardian of Eden.

* * *

Michael was shaking.

They were fighting. Brothers. Sisters. Again. They were fighting again.

Michael was shaking.

The sword between her hands was heavy, her hands wet from her sweat, her vision blurry, her mind assaulted by flashes of _the past_, of a time when brothers and sisters had fought too.

Did she had wanted this war against Hell all those years ago? Did she had wanted to slaughter demons? Beings who once lived with them in Heaven?

Could she have handled it?

The answer was easy: no. Not at all.

War had taken so much from her. She couldn't have handled losing more than she already had.

So why, _oh why_, this had to happen once more?

Looking around her, Michael tried to spot Gabriel.

_Where is my brother?!_ She thought frantically, but the fear prevented her throat to work the words out.

Running blindly, she avoided rogue angels trying to stab her, ignoring the blood falling from the wound in her left tight.

Two third of Heaven had decided to rebel against them, Michael, Gabriel and God. They rebel to have the war they were denied four years ago. Most of them were second-generation angel raised in the glorious tale of some older angels, which, for a part, also joined the rebellion. Sandalphon was one of them. And it _hurt _Michael to see the wrath in his eyes when they had once looked at her with unbidden trust.

The third that didn't rebel was devised. Some didn't want to fight at all, mostly angels of the first generation, traumatized by the First Revolution, or the younger angels to scared of their opponent.

As for the remaining ones still fighting against the rebels, loyal to God, they were losing far too quickly, and Michael was panicking.

"Gabe! Where in the nine circles of Hell are you?!" she screamed, tears blurring her sight. There was angel blood on her sword, and she hated it. But she had to protect the younger ones from those who wanted to harm them. It was her duty to do so.

But, how she loathed it!

"_Michael!_"

The older archangel let a relieved sigh escape her, and she turned around, looking for her younger brother.

He was fighting three angels at the same time, and even she had to admit that even if he was a talented swordsman, he couldn't keep the fight with three equally-skilled warriors at the same time.

Unfolding her wings, Michael rushed to his side.

"For Her's sake, Gabriel, you scared me!" she exclaimed, her back pressed against her brother's, swinging her swords against her opponent, disarming him easily before giving a kick in the stomach.

"Sorry, sister" replied the younger Archangel as his opponent fell to the ground, out of cold, "Thanks, by the way."

She grabbed his wrist and began to pull him behind her "No problem, but now, I have to make sure that you'll be safe."

"What?"

"The younger ones are in security. I told all those who were still loyal to Her who wasn't captured or killed to run away, with those who didn't fight or where wounded. I want you to go with them, so you'll be able to organize the resistance, and maybe you'll prevent them from destroying Earth."

"_What?!_ And what about you?" exclaimed Gabriel, stopping dead in his tracks, causing his older sibling to stop too.

"I'm going to distract them as long as I can so that you will all be able to escape. The Seraphims are coordinating the escape of those who can still run away. I'll do my best to stop them all as long as I can-"

"But you'll be killed!" shouted Gabriel, his fist clenched at his side.

"And I don't want to lose another sibling!" snapped back Michael, tears falling from her eyes. Shaking from the blood loss and the panic. "I already lost two of them back in the First Revolution, and even if I can't remember them, I don't want to lose a third one!" There were shouts behind them, and Michael could see the leaders of the angel Rebellion coming their way, "Now, go!" she cried, pushing her little brother behind her, her sword raised in front of her, "Go to safety, and don't look back!" she begged.

They were almost on them.

"Maybe you don't want to lose another sibling" murmured Gabriel, his voice like steel as he stepped next to her, "But _I swore_ to keep you three safe."

Michael looked up at him completely lost, "Gabe…?"

He smiled kindly at her before kissing her forehead.

"Protect them as I won't be able to do it myself."

The Archangel could feel her sibling using a miracle to make her disappear.

At the same time, the rebels were on them.

Sandalphon was leading them, his sword raised high above his head.

Michael reached one hand to grab Gabriel wrist, but it passed through his arm, and panic polled at the bottom of her stomach.

"_No…!_"

Her little brother smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry."

The last she saw before the world turned white was the younger archangel swinging down his sword at Gabriel, and a burst of blood.

"NO! GABRIEL! PLEASE, SANDALPHON! DON'T!" she hollowed, but already, her brother had disappeared.

What happened next, Michael couldn't exactly tell. She knew she was screaming. Hands were trying to grab her, but she fought against them, clawing, biting, sending blood everywhere, blood from her wounds, from her sword, the one almost dried on her clothes.

_She's having a panic attack!_ Exclaimed someone's voice that she vaguely recognized, but she didn't care.

"_Let me go!_" she screamed! "Gabriel! He…! He's going to be killed…!" and while struggling against those trying to restrain her, she felt herself losing her breath. And while she didn't technically need to breathe to live, that certainly didn't help her to calm herself.

_Michael! Michael, we have no idea what's going on but you need to calm now-_

"No! Let me go!" she sobbed, "Gabriel! _Gabriel!_"

_You're tiring yourself-_

_There's nothing you can do for him now-_

_Please, try to take a deep breath-_

"_I said let me go!"_

"Michael!"

Powerful arms surrounded her, pinning her against a firm chest, and Michael was enveloped by the scent of sulfur and _something else_ achingly familiar that she shocked on her tears, gripping the fabric that appeared under her hands.

It was the smell of laughter, of not being alone anymore, of loving someone deeply, of a shining smile, of hugs and silent words in the stars, the smell of tears in the eyes of a beloved one returning to their sense before disappearing in the darkness below them.

It was the smell of something missing finally clicking into place, even if she couldn't understand it, and it felt _right_.

"_Lucifer?_" she murmured so slowly that only she and the one holding her heard it, as she felt the stranger stiffen against her.

_How do I know this name? And who is this person? Where am I?_

_Where is Gabriel?_

It was too much for her, and the next moment, she passed out.

When Michael regained her senses, she was lying against a mattress, a soft blanket upon her. There was a pounding pain in the back of her skull and something akin to burning in her left tight.

* * *

When she blinked, the light was so bright that she let a little moan of pain escape her.

"Oh, dear, wait for a second please." Said a voice, then snapped their fingers and the brightness of the room lessened.

"… 'Ziraphale…?" she mumbled, trying to get her spirit, pushing with her arms against the mattress to sit up.

"Yes, Michael, it's me, but you should take it easy." Murmured Aziraphale, putting his hands against her shoulder to prevent her from getting up too quickly.

"What happened?" asked the Archangel, too confused to resist the Principality as he helped her against the pillows.

"We were hoping that you'll be able to explain to us… We were quite confused when you suddenly appeared into our sitting room, shouting like a mad angel, in a complete state of panic."

Michael frowned a little, then the pain in the back of her mind exploded, and she was assaulted by memories of the last hours.

Panic rose in her chest, and she began to shake.

Aziraphale used a little miracle to soothe her, "Now, Michael, don't. You're still exhausted and you don't tire yourself more than you already are." He said with a soft voice, "Try to take deep breaths through your nose. Like this."

The angel took a deep breath, and Michael mimicked him, holding her breath as he did, and expiring at the same time.

They repeated a few times the exercise until the Archangel's hands stop shaking.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." Nodded Michael, and Aziraphale grab something from the night table, giving it to her.

It was a glass of holy water, and the Archangel drank it bottom-up.

The holy feeling following it helped to settle the storm of confusion and sadness raging in her chest.

"Thank you…" she murmured, and Aziraphale smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Do you think you'll be able to stand up?"

Michael nodded once, feeling far stronger now than a few moments ago, and she balanced herself at the edge of the bed, testing the feelings in her legs as she put her feet on the ground.

With a snap of his fingers, the glass disappeared, then Aziraphale stood up, dusting his trousers. "Then maybe we should head to the sitting room so that you'll be able to explain to us what happened."

Michael frowned a little as she felt the atmosphere of the house, "There's something evil here…" she murmured, and the Principality nodded.

"Yes. Even if I… Ah… am not exactly in good terms with Heaven, we suppose it was better that it was me to be at your bedside once you woke up, instead of one of them." Explained Aziraphale while presenting her his arm to lean upon if needed, "It seems fair to warn you that we are the only two angels here. The other three are Crowley, Beelzebub and Satan."

Michael looked at him with disbelieving eyes, "_What?!_"

The Principality sighed, "Things went… Pear-shaped in Hell… A rebellion of a sort… I suppose it the same in Heaven?"

The Archangel didn't answer him, looking down at her feet, lost.

"… Come on. They're waiting for us. We'll drink a nice cup of tea and we'll try to make heads and tails of this whole situation." Said Aziraphale soothingly, and Michael, holding his arm, followed him in silence.

In no time, they were into the sitting room. Beelzebub was awake, but still dozing in the couch, Crowley and Satan speaking in a low voice. The three of them raised their head toward the angels, and Michael, instinctively, tightened her grip on Aziraphale arm.

There was a long silence.

"Isn't that a lovely reunion?" tried to cheer the Principality, but it fell flat against the animosity electrifying the room.

After all, no one could erase with a snap of fingers six thousand years of mutual hate. Michael might have used "background" connexion to deal with certain… issues, but it didn't help the fact that in what they believed was the Great Plan… That they were meant to fight each other until death.

"Satan." Said the older of them all, "Fancy meeting you here. I thought that I'd had the chance of slipping my sword under your nice little neck, but seems that I was wrong."

The Lord of Hell gave a big, toothy, grin, "Sorry to disappoint you." And there was something in his red eyes that the Archangel couldn't understand…

_And for a split of a second, it was as if she was staring into deep green eyes…_

"… f tea, Michael?"

The Archangel blinked. She hadn't registered that the Principality had guided her toward an armchair.

"Huh? I am sorry Aziraphale, but I didn't listen to what you were saying."

The younger angel smiled at her, "Don't worry. It's a normal thing to be kind of lightheaded after a panic attack, even more, when it is as strong as the one you had. I was asking you if you wanted tea?"

"Oh, yes, with a hint of milk, if you please."

The Principality smiled at her then walked toward the kitchen, leaving her alone with three demons*.

Looking down at her laps, she saw that her hands were still shaking, and she clasped them tightly to stop the movement.

"… We won't harm you, you know?"

Michael looked up to see the concerned (?!) gaze of Crowley upon her.

"Huh?"

The Serpent of Eden grimaced, making a wide gesture toward her hands.

"No need to be scared. We won't try to harm you. As long you're here, under our sanctuary, you'll be safe."

_Safe_.

_She was supposed to be safe in Heaven._

_Gabriel, Uriel, her missing siblings… They were all supposed to be safe._

_She was supposed to make sure they were all safe, but even that, she couldn't do it properly._

A nervous, wet chuckle escape her, and the Archangel brought one hand against her mouth to muffle the sobs that were trying to escape her.

Her other hand clenched into a tight fist, her nails digging into her palm, and if there was a little blood in it afterwards, no one mentioned it.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, she swallowed hard her feelings, blinking her tears away while letting out a shaking breath.

In front of her, the two demons were looking at her with funny looks.

"I'm not scared." She eventually said in a hoarse voice, before adding, "… Of you. Not of you." She sighed a low breath, "In any other circumstances, I wouldn't have trusted the word of a demon, but, well, I suppose that in this situation, you're my best bet."

Crowley nodded, "Makes sense."

Satan had leaned back on his chair, still looking at her curiously, and Michael tried to ignore the Devil's gaze on her.

And the strangest part was that it didn't seem _unfamiliar_ to her.

The silence returned for a while until Aziraphale came back with a trail and four cups of tea.

Michael took hers, thanking wordlessly the Principality before taking a sip and sighing with delight as the warm liquid fill her being.

"Didn't know that Archangels like tea." Said Crowley as he drank his cup.

"Not working on Earth doesn't mean that we can not enjoy some earthling things. I like tea, Uriel prefers music and Ga… Gabriel is more the running type." Eventually answered Michael, before frowning, "What happened to them?" she asked, motioning at the Prince of Hell with her chin.

Crowley grimaced, "They were stabbed in the back by Hastur with a Hellish Blade. We healed them the best we could. Fortunately, the wound wasn't that deep so they won't die from it."

"Hastur did that?" asked the Archangel and Satan sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes. He… Wasn't happy with how things turned out after the Failed Armageddon-", and Michael could hear Crowley in background coughing an "Armageddon't", receiving a glare from Aziraphale and an exasperated look from the Devil, "-and even if we, Beelzebub and I, _really_ did our best to return Hell to its previous state of work, well… Seems that more demons that we thought couldn't wrap their head around the fact that _maybe_ it was how Her Plan was supposed to happen."

Michael had a bitter laugh, "Heaven and Hell have more in common than what I thought…" she murmured before taking another sip of her tea, "It's more or less what happened in Heaven. Sandalphon was leading them. Fortunately, the Seraphims didn't rally them, but they didn't want to fight into another War against angel either. And the more I think about it, the more I think that they didn't want another War _at all_. It is my case, though."

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at her, "You didn't want the War against Hell?"

The Archangel sighed before looking down at her laps, "I _did _want it at some point but then… I realised that some things were more important than a _pseudo_ need for revenge. Moreover, what I saw in the last hours reminded me so much of _back then…_ And I realised that I couldn't have handled killing demons." She looked up at Crowley and Satan's face, "You _were_ one of us, once and I… I…" she bit her lips then shook her head, "Anyway, a large majority of Heaven rebelled against us, and those who didn't, only a few were ready to battle them. I had to fight to protect the others, those who didn't want to fight at all, to make sure that they'll be able to escape."

Suddenly, she clenched her fist against her tights as anger filled her voice "I had planned for Gabriel to go with them so that they could find a way to resist against the rebels. I had planned to distract them long enough so that they'll be able to run away far enough so that they wouldn't be in immediate danger, but… But this _idiot_ had to…! To-!"

She was shaking from anger and guilt, and she could feel her holy power leaking out of her body, electrifying the atmosphere as tears fell from her eyes.

"He _sent me here_ when I told him I plan to use myself as bait to allow them to escape! It was _my duty_ to protect them! To protect him! But _no_! He acted as if he was the oldest one! What a joke! I _am_ the eldest of all the Angels, so it was my duty to do so! I know that I did a poor job at being a big sister for six thousand years, but I try my best to fix the mess I created! And then, he acted like a reckless fledging! And he might be _dead_ for all I know! Even after I told him that I couldn't handle losing another sibling, he _had_ to act so stupidly-!" She choked at the end of her ramblings, letting all her guilt escaping her as she sobbed, "The last thing I saw was Sandalphon swinging down his sword at him, and I _couldn't_ protect him…! For all I know, he… He might be…"

"_Michael"_ a soft touch followed her name, and the Archangel looked up to see that _Satan_ had put his hand upon her knee (when did he kneel in front of her?), looking straight into her eyes with a stern look**, "I know what it might look like, but as you say, he _might be_ dead, as he _might be_ still alive. You're wasting energy at panicking, and it certainly won't help you to stop the other angels to get the Armageddon they still want." He grimaced, "As much as it pains me to admit it, I think that _you are_ a great strategist – look at all the time you manage to thwart evil plan in one way or another – so snap out of it, and we might be able to plan a counter-attack against both Heaven and Hell."

The Archangel chuckled a little, wiping her eyes, "If I had been told that the Devil himself would be the one trying to calm me, I would have smitten them right on their spot. But thank you, I suppose."

Satan winced, "Please, don't thank me." and the statement made Aziraphale giggled.

"What's so funny, angel?" asked Crowley, looking at his partner with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, my dear, but for a second, he sounds so much like you that I found the similitude funny. Didn't know that it was such a popular trait of character Below."

"Ngk." Both grunted the Serpent and the Devil before looking at each other with an alarmed look, making Aziraphale giggled harder and Michael to crack a lopsided teary smile.

"Anywayyyyyyy," cut Crowley, trying to get the discussion back on its track, "So for the moment, we have Sandalphon and an unknown number of angels rebelling in Heaven, same in Hell with Hastur. Both sides want an Armageddon that might be supposed to not happen and might work together to make it happen. Some angels run away somewhere and Gabriel is presumed missing. And, as it seems, it's only the five of us who'll have to work and find a way to prevent it from happening, I suppose?"

Aziraphale nodded, "I think that summarises it all quite well, my dear." And Crowley groaned before letting himself fall into his seat.

"We are _fucked_!" claimed dramatically the Serpent, and Aziraphale huffed next to him.

"Seriously dear, there's no need to be so pessimistic."

"I'm not pessimistic, I'm realist, there's a huge difference. All I am saying is that against what is certainly the entirety of Hell and a good third of Heaven, there's next to zero chance that the five of us will be able to do something against them all."

A long pause followed the statement, all lost in their thought.

After a few minutes, Aziraphale raised his head.

"How are feeling, Beelzebub?"

The Lord of Flies shifted in the couch, trying to sit up, "As fine as I can be." They said between clenched teeth, "The scar itched like Hell, tough." They paused a second, "No pun intended" they added as an afterthought.

"That's because you're healing," stated Crowley as he made his way by their side, "But let me take a look at it for a second."

Beelzebub resettled themselves, allowing the red-head demon to have access to their wound as he passed his hands over it, a blue-white glow emanating from them.

"Seems everything is fine, and I can make the correct assumption that you'll be completely healed tomorrow morning at this pace." He added with a movement of the hand, sending a little wave of power toward the wound, and the demon sighed with relief.

On the other hand, Michael was looking at him oddly.

"How did you do that?"

"Huh?"

"_That_" explained the Archangel with a wide movement of the hand, "I mean, sure, there are demons who can heal, but I'm _certain_ that is _not_ the way your kind usually do it."

"I…" a frown appeared on his face, "… Don't know… I always…" his frown deepened and he looked helplessly at Satan for an answer, "Surely…"

The Lord of Hell shrug, just as lost as the Serpent, "Now that she mentioned it, it's _true_ that it is an unusual way of healing…"

"But I…" Crowley looked helplessly at his hands "I learnt to heal this way…"

"_No, no. You're doing it wrong_." _Said a warm voice_, "_You are too impatient, little brother, and you might do more harm than good. Here, let me show you_."_ And soft hands guided his as he learnt how to heal one of Her creations._

Crowley gritted his teeth as the memory flashed into his mind, but as soon as it came, it disappeared, leaving behind it the bittersweet taste of nostalgia.

Aziraphale put his hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright, love?"

" 'M fine… I suppose that it's the backlash of the last few hours…" eventually answered the demon, rubbing his eyes with one hand, "Guess that's something new we have to search about."

Michael shook her head, "Our main priority is to stop the riots in Heaven and Hell. In other condition, I would have suggested contacting the Metatron to maybe obtain some kind of answer or hints… But we can not take the risk that Heaven found out our localization through the link." She sighed, "Our best bet is to rest for a while, and then to look out for the angels still loyal to Her… Maybe seeking out some kind of contact to Hell, to see if there's still someone that could help us down there…"

Satan nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Maybe it'll be wiser to wait until tomorrow before trying something," Cautioned Aziraphale, "I mean, I think today had been tiresome enough, and I suppose it won't do any harm if we wait a few more hours before doing anything."

"As ever, you're the voice of wisdom, angel," smiled Crowley before clapping his hands, "Well, let's see how we can accommodate you all for the night, shall we?"

* * *

*Well, two and a half, Beelzebub being still a little out from their wound, and such…

**Neither of them noticed Crowley's shocked face and Aziraphale wondering one's. After all, it was the second time in less than four hours that Satan had been able to shake Michael out from a panicked state, and he wondered if there weren't more to it than what meet the eyes.

* * *

Life as ex-antichrist was, for the most part, pretty uneventful, or at least, it was how Adam perceive his own experience of it. But then again, it wasn't as if there was another ex-antichrist to compare with.

All in all, Adam could simply say that his life as the antichrist was the one of an average fifteen years old British boy*. He still spent an awful lot of time in Hogback Wood with the Them, their games slowly changing into group work for their classes or Serious Talk. Pepper had very good points about the whole "#meetoo" movement, as well as her interest into political matters and geopolitics lead Adam to guess that she was reaching in a career about one of those themes, and Brian new interest into climatic problematics already paved their way toward brilliant future. Wensleydale, for his part, was still influenced by his parents' ambition to see him following a brilliant Medicine career, but the young man had, at many occasions, confided to his friends that he felt more attracted to the humanitarian field.

Adam hadn't a clue about his ambition, even if he showed a sort of interest toward theology his future wasn't his main concern, as his prefered to live his life day-to-day, and not worry about what tomorrow may bring to him.

That's why he never really bothered to think about the possibility that Heaven or Hell might want to find a way to restart the Armageddon. So when he opened his door this morning, he_ truly_ didn't expect an angel jumping at him with ropes and a bag in his hand, and a crazy look in his eyes.

"What the _fuck_?!"

"Adam Young! Mind your language!" came the outraged voice of his mother from the kitchen, as said boy dodge the mad angel before punching him in the stomach and sending him into the nearest wall. The impact made several frames to fall from it.

Dog barked.

"Sorry, mom! I promise I'll fix it as soon as I can!" a fist missed his head from a few inches.

"What are you-?" inquired Deidre Young when she heard the commotion, coming into the hallway only to find her son struggling against a stranger dressed in white.

Through the centuries, women were represented as weak and fragile beings, a vision made by the men while writing history or theological books, and that women should be the inferior of those men. And even if recent decades showed a big change of mindset, this representation stuck.

Truth was that women weren't that weak. Even God prefered presenting-themselves as a She because said women possed something that the men could never have.

The Wrath of a Mother.

Adding to it the fact that Mrs Young had several years of martial arts behind her, the stranger didn't hold a chance against her, and it was only a matter of seconds before Deidre Young discorporated with bare hands the angel.

She watched with wide eyes as the angel disappeared before her eyes, golden blood on her hands, shaking.

Adam raised on his feet, "Wow, mom, remember me to never get on your wrong side."

The next moment, she had engulfed her son in her fierce hug, talking fast.

"Oh my God! Adam! You're not hurt, are you? I can believe this man tried to attack you! In our house! I can't believe that people like him still- wait… did he just vanish into thin air? How? And is that…Blood? Why is it golden-?"

"Okay, mom, you don't have to worry about it. In fact, nothing happened at all, you know? I was simply taking Dog out for a walk." declared Adam, emphasizing the statement with a movement of the hand. The next second, all traces from the fight had disappeared, the frames back on the wall, his mother cleaned from any kind of blood, blinking at him with a confused look on her face.

"Oh yes, that's right. Well, see you later then?"

"Of course, mom." Smiled the young man before kissing her cheek before running outside, Dog on his heels, "Love you!"

"Love you too!" called back Deidre before closing the door and returning to the kitchen, shaking her head, a little lost.

Looking up from the couch in the sitting room, Arthur Young took off his headphones cask from his hear, pausing the video he was watching, "Are you alright, dear?"

"Oh, huh yes, I'm fine…" was her confused answer, "Is just… I didn't remember that my hand was hurt…"

Arthur Young raised one eyebrow at her, "Can I have a look?"

Deidre did so, and her husband took it delicately, "… Maybe you punched the wall while you were sleeping." He suggested before kissing her bruised knuckles.

"Maybe," she chuckled, and soon enough, the incident was forgotten.

*Well, without mentioning the few sequels (a.k.a nightmares) from the Armagedon't, the not-quite-hellhound bound to him, the few remaining powers left to him and two celestials being known nowadays as his surrogates uncles.

"_Hey, this is Anthony Crowley, you know what to do. Do it with style."_

Adam held back a grunt.

"Hey, uncle Crow! I hope that I don't disturb you. Could you call me as soon as you can? Because I've just been attacked by an ang-"

"_What?!_" hissed Crowley voice through the phone as the demon picked up., "_You're okay?!"_

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little surprised," sighed Adam with a small chuckle.

God, he was happy to hear his voice.

"_You'll have to explain to us what happened. Give me a moment so that I can put it on speaker."_

The young man waited until another voice greeted him.

"_Now, my dear, can you tell us what happened?_" and the angel's tone soothed his nerves a little more.

"Someone knocked on the door. So I went to open it. Next thing I knew, this weirdo was jumping at him. It was very quick, tough, I defend myself until my mom came to see what all the noises were about. You should have seen her. Next thing I knew, she had discorporated him."

On the other hand, Crowley laughed his lungs out, "_I knew this woman had it in her!_"

Aziraphale shushed him, "_Is _she_ okay, then?_"

"Yeah, quite shocked, though. I had to erase her memories then I went outside and I called you as soon as I could."

"_You did well, dear_," and Adam could hear the tightness in his uncle Az's voice.

"Is… Did something happen? I mean, why would an angel try to attack me?"

There was a sigh.

"_Maybe because you are the antichrist_," stated an unknown female voice.

Adam choked, "What-?! How?! Who are _you_?!"

"_I'm Michael, first of all the angel, Leader of God's army."_

Adam made a few incoherent noises, trying to process the situation.

Of course, his uncles had told him about Heaven's hierarchy, and all about other angels used to treat Aziraphale and…

"What the_ fuck?!_"

"_Language!_" exclaimed Aziraphale and Michael at the same time as Crowley roared another laugh in the background.

"That's not funny!" snapped Adam, "Last time you tell me about her, you didn't use the kindest word and now she…!"

"_I know how it sounded like, dear, but-_"

"No but!" cut the ex-antichrist, "They _hurt_ you! How can you stand to let one of them near you?!"

"… _I suppose that apologies are not what you want, but I'll give them to you nonetheless. I know that what I did back then was wrong, but I was too _prideful_ and _angry_ to understand it. It took me some introspection to finally open my eyes, and even now, I'm not sure if I have forgiven myself. But I'm trying to do things right now. I'm not asking you to like me, or to forgive, but simply tolerate me if it's agreeable?"_

Adam stayed silent a good minute, before sighing loudly, "Fine. But don't you dare harm one single hair of them." He declared with all the severeness he was able to muster.

"_That's fine with me_," agreed Michael, and the young man could _see _the nod in her voice.

"I suppose there's no other celestial or occult beings that might have harmed one of you with you, right?" sarcastically wondered Adam, and the silence that followed was an answer enough.

"_There's me, Beelzebub, Prince of Hell_," buzzed a voice through the phone.

"_And me… Satan… Your, err, ex-father, I suppose?"_

Adam stayed silent for a few seconds before mumbling, "Gave me a second, would you?"

Back in the cottage, the five celestials beings heard the sound of a mobile phone put into the ground, the one a someone walking away on the grass, and then a hysterical scream of hopelessness and distraught teenage boy. They heard him shouting several times into the wood before he came back, picking the phone back.

"Okay, now that's out, you'll have to explain to me _exactly_ what's happening because _what the fuck?!_"

* * *

Adam rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of all he had learned in the last hour.

"This is insane… Completely insane…"

"_We know," sighed Crowley._

"And what's my part in all this? I mean, I was attacked by an angel, so maybe…"

"_Maybe it's because you're the antichrist," _repeated Michael, "_You have the power to destroy the world."_

"Not anymore," corrected Adam, "I changed that... Back _then_."

"_It's more complicated than that._" Sighed Satan, "_You may have decided I weren't your father anymore, but that didn't change your nature… I can feel that even if you reshaped reality, you still keep some of your power."_

"Not that it was a conscious choice, though."

"_You couldn't have changed that. It's something so ancient that no one could ever erase it from someone's else DNA."_ Explained the Devil, "_Heaven knows that, that's why they try to kidnap you. They might think that they know a way to… force you to use your power to start Armageddon again… It's the only believable theory…"_

Adam sighed and let his head fell against the tree he had sat under, looking absentmindedly at the blue sky above him. The air was warm, and this summer was going to be a hot one.

"Then that must mean they're not safe…" murmured the ex-antichrist.

"_What did you say, dear?_" inquired Aziraphale voice.

"My family, my friends, Tadfield… I suppose that with Heaven and Hell rebelling and all, those attacks are going to be more… Recurrent…" he drew his knees against his chest, his left-hand petting Dog's head next to him, "I suppose I'll have to go to… Extend vacation away from them, so that they'll be safe…"

A long silence followed this statement.

"…_I am sorry Adam…"_

The young teenager's head snapped up at the voice, eyes wide.

"_I know that my words mean little to you but…"_ continued Satan with a resigned voice, "_… But I mean it. I am sorry for all of this. Your family, your _true _family, the one you chose, never deserve that, neither do you."_

Adam bit his lower lips hard, trying to keep all his emotions locked, tears gathering at the rim of his eyes.

"O-Okay… Hum… I suppose I'll have to prepare my stuff, then… Warn my parents, looking for a way to go to London…"

"_I'll give a lift, don't worry 'bout that. We're going to call your parents, so the only thing you need to bother with is your safety, okay kid?"_

"Okay… I'll see you later then," murmured Adam, trying to ignore the ball of anxiety at the bottom of his stomach.

Once they had hung up, Adam let his head fell against the trunk of the tree behind him, his hand still patting Dog as he looked at the sky.

"I don't know if you'll care about an ex-antichrist prayer, grandma', but…" he murmured at the air before closing his eyes tightly, not exactly knowing what he wanted to ask, "But if you're listening to me, then, please… I just… _Fuck…_" he grunted before pressing the ball of his hands against his eyes, one tear rolling upon his cheek.

* * *

_Somewhere Else, She lifted Her head, a sad smile gracing Her lips._

_She rolled Her grandson worries between Her hands, transforming them into dust before breathing some kind of calm into the young man. Something was lifted from Adam's shoulder as he let a content sigh escape him._

_She nodded. At least, he was at peace for a little while._

_She then turned Her gaze toward Heaven and Hell, and She felt sadness filling Her being. But She knew it was a possibility. Even the Most Perfect of All of Her Plan had some flaws. It was one She had hoped would never happen. But then again, She had given them free will, after all*, and sometimes, She wished that they had used it the way Gabriel did. He was, after all, the one who indirectly created it Back Then, thanks to his increasing imagination. She simply had to push it in the right direction._

_A frown appeared on Her face at the thought of this particular child, and She turned Her gaze toward him._

_**My poor, poor child… I'm afraid I involuntary lied to you… I promised you nothing will happen until a long time…**_

_She sent Her presence to the archangel, cradling him against Her chest as She caressed his hair. _

_**I hope you'll forgive me for all the hardships you'll be going through… But sometimes, things need to happen a certain way…**_

_God kissed Gabriel forehead then sent him away, Her hands shaking a little._

_She lifted Her head and look at the gears and springs surrounding Her, gazing through the infinite paths of choices for the Plan She had created, watching as the mechanism clicked and ticked and moved to resettle itself into a different sort of machinery. Her eyes followed the energy coursing through the machine, sending sparks of light into the cosmos at each movement of the gears._

_Stepping back, She looked at the entirety of Her creation with a sad smile._

_**From now, it's up to all of you… What the future will be… is ineffable.**_

* * *

*Even if none of Her first creations known about that. She had made it clear about the humans, but She never mentioned to Her angels before.

* * *

Gabriel gasped as the pain of crashing down into Earth shook him out of his unconsciousness, a burning pain lacing his left side. Lifting his shirt, he saw his wound and grimaced. With a snap, he miracled a bandage and quickly wrapped it around himself, not worrying more about it.

It was just a scratch, after all*.

With a grunt, he raised onto his feet and look around him.

He was in the middle of a forest, and by the side of the crater he was currently in and the shouts coming to his direction, he knew that humans would inquire about the strange shooting star/meteor/UFO event that just occurred.

Gritting his teeth, he ran away from the voices deep into the night

* * *

*Who was he fooling?

* * *

The next morning, the Bentley roared in front of 4 Hogback Lane, Tadfield as a teenager with dark blond curl and clear blue eyes opened the door, a small mongrel dog on his heels and a medium-size travel bag on his shoulder.

He trotted toward the red head man who exited the car, giving him a quick hug.

"Thank _you_," murmured Adam, so that only Crowley could hear him.

"Don't" mumbled the Demon before smiling at Mr and Mrs Young, exchanging a few pleasantries with the couple.

Adam hugged tightly his mother and his father, trying to hide his fear as he told them "I love you".

"See you in one month!" exclaimed Deidre Young as the ex-antichrist wave back at them as the Bentley left his home, _Under Pressure_ playing through the auto radio. Once they were out of sight, Adam let his hand fell into his laps, a worried frown appearing on his fair face.

"I suppose an 'it's going to be alright' is not what you want to hear right now…"

Adam chuckled a little.

"No, not really," and Crowley looked at him from the corner of his eyes with a small smile.

They stayed silent for a little while, a little 'ping' escaping Adam's pocket.

He grabbed his phone, opening a messenger group.

_P: Hey Adam! ur not at home?_

_A: Nope, something happened, and I have to be away from Tadfield a little while…_

_W: Tyler was grunting about someone's blasting Queen through the streets. _

_Somethings happened?_

_A: can't tell u, sorry, but I promise it'll be alright!_

_P: Be careful, okay? _

_B: And if you need us, we're only one call away!_

_A: Thanks guys_

Adam shut off the data and put his phone back into his bag. Looking up, he saw that they were already on the M25, thanks to his surrogate uncle reckless driving.

"Is… Is _he_ going to be there…?" eventually inquired the ex-antichrist, and Crowley sighed.

"Yessss…" hissed the demon, his fingers drumming against the wheel of his car, "I… I don't what to tell you but he said that he'll act toward you as if you were just meeting for the first time, without any ties biding you with him and all…" grimaced Crowley, the words sounding even more wrong out loud than in his head.

Next to him, Adam had a hollow laugh, "I'll try to be as neutral as possible, then…" then he looked at the world outside the car, watching as the trees slowly change into London's outskirt building.

He frowned, "Weren't you at South Down for the summer?"

"We are, but Aziraphale asked me to fetch one or two of his books, to see if there's some kind of clue or something like that."

"What about-?"

"Already ask." Sighed Crowley, "Book girl told us that Agnes' book was until the Armageddon. And you already know 'bout the second one. Nonetheless, she said she'll have a look at the former one, just in case there's something useful in it"

Adam nodded, pondering about the information, "Let's see it from the bright side. If good old Agnes had put valuable information in her second book, then she would have anticipated that Anathema was going to burn it and found a way to send it a second one to us in due time. If there's no book, then hopefully the whole situation is not as bad as we thought."

"One can only hope," mused Crowley as he parked in front a familiar bookshop in SoHo, "Wait here, I'll be back in a sec'." and then he disappeared in the building.

Adam let one long breath exit his lungs before snatching his phone and turning on the data.

Opening the search engine and looked for strange happening in the last twenty-four hours. Scrolling down, he found something about werewolf bite, some ghost spotting and…

"_CRASH OF AN UNKNOWN CELESTIAL CORPSE AT PEAK DISTRICT_

_This Tuesday night, around three o'clock, Peak District sky was illuminated by a massive celestial object which crashed in the middle of the National Park. Locals and the police quickly went to investigate about the strange occurrence only to find a giant crater with a diameter of 70 feet and 35 deep with absolutely nothing in it. Several witnesses claimed to have seen something wing-shaped falling from the sky, but still admitting it could be a trick of the light. _

_The crash-"_

Dog barked, snapping Adam out of his reading. Frowning, he patted the animal on his laps, "What is it, buddy?" he asked, but the Hellhound only growled, baring his teeth at something outside the car.

Looking up, the teenager tried to find what had caused Dog to be on edge, only for his gaze to fall upon a cloaked figure observing him with intensity.

The teenager frowned, sending his sense a little out of him, toward the shadow.

As Satan had told him through the phone the day before, Adam hadn't been able to get rid of his power this infamous Saturday, and through the years, the ex-antichrist had found a way to make use of it, even if he tried to rely on them the less possible.

Letting his outer eyes _see_, Adam stretched toward the figure and…-

_Worry, hurt, sadness, care, protect, protect, protect…_

"Adam?"

The teenager snapped out of his daze, blinking up at Crowley who looked back at him with a funny face.

"Are you alright?"

"'m fine." Mumbled the teenager, rubbing his eyes before gazing back at the place where the shadow was mere moments before.

Of course, it wasn't there anymore.

"Thought I saw something…"

The demon looked at him a few seconds before shrugging and turning the Bentley on.

"Let's get to South Down. We have to plan our next move…"

"Sure," said Adam, returning to absentmindedly rubbing Dog's head.

* * *

Gabriel sighed as the Bentley disappeared at the corner of the street.

It had been a close call, and he was glad to have been able to put the little trace of his presence on the car. Hopefully, Michael would take the hint and know that he was safe, for the moment, at least.

As he turned around, he winced at the pain that flashed through his corporation, letting huff escaped his lungs, one arm cradling the scratch on his side. He knew what it meant, but he preferred to push this particular problem away as he had more urgent matters on the hands.

He walked away from Soho's busy street toward the south of the city. He crossed passed with thousand of faces, and the archangel idly wondered if some of Heaven or Hell were looking for him. After all, he made quite a ruckus before being knocked out and taking a forty-two light-year free-fall toward Earth, and it was a miracle that his landing didn't cause more damage than what he did. Still, he wondered at which point did some of Heaven began to plot all of this rebellion with him being none the wiser. It was the only way to explain why they had weapon infused with Hellfire.

Once he finally reached his destination, dusk had settled on the city, colouring Brixton street with a dark orange glow. Walking through the streets, he looked for the little sign that indicated him he was at the right place.

_There!_

It was a microscopic mark on a brick, so small that only non-human being was able to see it if they knew what they were looking for, and Gabriel sighed, relieved that he was able to find it.

Leaning on the wall behind him, he began to wait. He knew that he was early, but it wasn't as if he had any other place to wait now that he was at the rendezvous point. Moreover, walking around for more than two hours had exhausted him, a feeling he had rarely felt, but then again…

Closing his eyes, he decided to let his physical form rest, letting his celestial one on alert, waiting for the right moment.

It was later, much, much later in the night that Gabriel saw the one he was looking for. Returning into his body, he sent a little wave of his presence out of him, and he had a little smile when he saw the figure stopped for a moment before continuing his walk, passing just an inch next to him, and Gabriel began to follow the figure a few feet behind it.

They walk in silence for half an hour until the figure ushered him into a disaffected building, and the Archangel felt the cool feeling of Heavenly wards glided over him.

"Thank the Almighty, you're alright." Said Cahethel once she was sure they were both out of reach of unwanted attention, squeezing the archangel hands between his.

"I am, even if I have to say that my journey to Earth wasn't a pleasant one," chuckled the purple-eyed before turning serious again, "How many?" he inquired, trying to hide the tremors in his voice.

Cahethel face fell, "One hundred died during the attack, and forty-four later, their wounds being far beyond any hope of healing."

Gabriel closed his eyes as he sent a prayer to Above, wishing for the rest of those poor souls.

"Come on…" said the seraphim, "The circle is just there, it would lead us toward the system were we are all hiding."

Gabriel nodded silently and follow the other until they reach a clear spot inside the abandoned mansion where a circle of light gleamed in the dark. The Archangel smiled softly when he recognized the pentagram.

It was one that Gabriel had created with the help of Michael and Samael to reach Raphael when he was somewhere deep into the universe, creating stars or nebula. The four of them then used it on a more regular basis to communicate or transfer messages.

After the Fall, Gabriel tried to forget about it, hiding every mention of how drawing it somewhere deep in Heaven's archive, hoping that no one would ever find it again.

Seems that the other angels were curious enough to look for it, and even if it still hurt to see it, the Archangel was glad that it had helped to hide everyone somewhere safe.

"Where are we going?"

"To Alpha Centauri" answered Cahetel and Gabriel had to hold back the urge to laugh.

Sometimes, he wondered if Fate just simply like to mess up with him. Shaking his head, he followed the Seraphim and gritted his teeth as Heaven's power interacted with the wound on his side, making it even more painful than it normally was. He let a long breath escape him, and the next moment, they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

When the car stop in front of Aziraphale and Crowley's cottage, Adam took a deep breath through his nose, trying to hide the shaking of his hands.

The demon next to him patted his back, a small smile on his lips, "It's going to be okay, kid. He won't try anything, and you have nothing to worry about him."

"I know" breathed the ex-antichrist, "It's just… All I could think of is back then… When he tore the ground apart and…"

Feeling the distress of his master, Dog licked his hand in a comforting manner, and Adam sighed.

"Better rip the band-aid off now than later, right?"

"It'll be less painful this way." Agreed Crowley and both exited the car.

With his suitcase in one hand and Dog on his heels, Adam passed the door that the demon had left open and-

"He didn't!" exclaimed a buzzing voice with a burst of loud laughter.

"Oh, I'm afraid he did, dear," answered Aziraphale, and even without seeing him, Adam _knew_ that the angel had this smug grin on his face, the one that meant trouble, and Crowley groaned.

"I knew it was a bad idea!" he claimed, "I'm gone for a few hours, and you're already plotting with Hell! What's about all the fuss of being on the opposite side?"

"Now, love, there's no need to worry," there was a 'clink' and Adam could perfectly picture the angel putting his cup of tea back on the little plate he held in his other hand, pinky raised and all, "I was simply telling them about this _delightful_ time back in Chilli when you-"

"Stop! I think they heard enough!" cut the demon, his tone mocked-hurt, and Adam, as he had put his baggage in the hallway, began to make his way toward the sitting room, "And if you dare to tell them more, then you'll leave me no choice but to mention Paris."

"You _wouldn't…_"

And in the background, the buzzing voice was still laughing at the top of their lungs, and Adam saw it was a little brunette with blue eyes laying down the couch (Beelzebub, if he was guessing right). Next to them, sitting on a chair was a woman with very short hair that he knew was Michael, and finally, leaning against the fireplace was… Was…-

"Adam! You were so silent that I didn't see you, dear!" exclaimed Aziraphale, raising from his chair to greet him with one of his warmest hugs, "How was your summer until now? Did you enjoy your break? I know how High School can be stressful and-"

"I'm fine Uncle Az" laughed Adam from the angel embrace, "But if you continue squeezing me like this, I'm afraid you're going to choke me to death."

Aziraphale chuckled before relaxing his hug, but not letting the teenager go yet, his right cupping the younger one face, looking at him with a small, reassuring smile. And Adam could feel his throat tightened.

"I know that things are going to be… Weird for a couple of time, but we'll do our best, so everything will turn out right in the end, okay?"

The teenager nodded, and he took a deep breath as Aziraphale step aside, and the teenager went into the sitting room.

Satan straightened from his spot against the fireplace, his gaze fixated on Adam, looking at him strangely.

The teenager swallowed.

"I'm afraid that we didn't have the change to properly introduce ourselves last time. I am Adam Young, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He extended his hand toward the black-haired man who eventually shook it.

"Satan, Lord of Hell," he coughed, "Err… I know that we didn't have the best start, but I hope we'll be able to work well together nonetheless."

The younger nodded, before turning toward the other two who introduces themselves, then he settled on one of the empty chairs as Aziraphale came back with a new pot of tea and some biscuit to nibble at.

"Well, let's get down the business, then?" said Aziraphale, and Adam hid his giggle in his cup of tea when Michael swatted Crowley good-naturally behind the head when the demon began to hum under his breath something along the line '_to defeat the Huns'._

_It's weird, _he thought, watching the two bickered a little, Satan adding his little bit of mischief in their mock-argument, as Beelzebub and Aziraphale rolled their eyes at them, _I can't believe that they were all sworn enemies just a few days ago_, drinking his tea slowly, lost in his thoughts, he mused, _It's like they were all meant to be together._

A sudden thought crashed into his mind before he had the time to stop it, and he frowned at it.

_And still, there's something off… Something missing… Or unbalanced, maybe?_

* * *

Days flew by in South Down as the strange team began to work on a plan of action. They discussed Heaven and Hell's history, of what could have triggered the rebellion, of who seemed to be part of it, of their owns strength and weakness. They also kept an eye out to any suspicious event that might occur, fearing that Heaven and Hell made their first strike to begin Armageddon sooner rather than later.

The small relief of knowing that they need time to recover from the (let's be honest, very few) loss from their _coup_ ease their worry as much as they emphasize it as they had no idea when the other shoe would drop.

Meanwhile, Michael had found about Gabriel's mark on Crowley's car, easing her anxiety, knowing that her only remaining brother was safe for the time being. She ignored Crowley's annoying comment about her little brother, supposing that the demon didn't have move on the way Gabriel had treated Aziraphale for the last six thousand years.

Quite honestly, Michael was confused about it too. She knew that Gabriel was detached of the other angels and a loner wolf very concerned about his duty to Heaven and God and the Ineffable Plan and that he could be, somehow, condescending toward other angels, but she never pictured him as the bullying type.

From she had sawn from the few glimpses she stole during Aziraphale's former report to Gabriel, she could have sworn that her little brother deeply cared about the Principality well-being.

It was a paradox that she couldn't solve, and she had already lost (too) many hours trying to make heads and tails of it.

So she put it in the back of her mind, knowing that more urgent matters needed to be solved before she tried to resolve the riddle that God's messenger was.

It was three weeks after Adam's arrival at the cottage that they were found.

Hell sent an assault on the house, and the fierce battle that followed left Aziraphale with a black eye and Satan with a sprained wing.

(_Michael locked eyes with an angel just before his chest was pierced with her sword. She only saw a madness she never thought could exist within one of them that she knew that those eyes were going to haunt her for millennia)._

Half of the little village had been destroyed, and it took way too many miracles to erased the poor human's memory, and the two angels of the group had to chant one or two blessings for the poor souls that had been caught in the crossfire.

(_Adam was mute for two whole days after the incident, and it was Satan who, awkwardly, successfully brought him out of it while trying to comfort him_).

Crowley was the one to heal Satan's wing, and as she watched them, the older of al the angel had been hit by a strange sense of déjà vu. Again.

Oh, Michael was quite familiar with those feelings, having them regularly those last few years when she was with Gabriel, but she never could have taught that she would get them with _two demons_, no less.

And it was bothering the Oldest of all of Her creations because it meant a scratching feeling at the back of her skull that she couldn't get rid of. It meant having flashes of a past long gone that she wanted to remember so dearly yet forget at the same time.

But for the moment, they had to move on. To act before it was too late.

The madness she had seen in the angel's eyes meant only one thing. Heaven had found a way to cut itself from Her. Maybe thinking it was for the better. But the truth was that it was going to bring only pain and devastation to all of them.

And Michael could only hope to be able to save all of the younger ones before they were lost forever.

* * *

"Heaven had found them" declared Cahethel, and Gabriel raised one eyebrow at the statement.

"They had found who?"

"The two renegades and the antichrist." Clarified the seraphim as he fell on the chair next to the purple-eyed one.

Gabriel thinned his lips as dread began to pool at the bottom of his stomach, "And?"

"They managed to escape, leaving a few dead angels behind."

Cahetel was as tired as him. The Archangel could see it in the slight tremor of his fingers as he rubbed his eyes.

"May they rest in peace in the Light of the Almighty" murmured Gabriel, feeling a mix of sadness and relief at the news.

At least, his siblings were safe.

"New problem, how are we suppose to get in contact with them now that they are on the loose?" sighed the seraphim, "I mean, now they might be _anywhere_ in England, if not in the world!"

Gabriel chuckled a little,

"You're such a drama queen, Cahetel." He shook his head, "Leave it to me, and they'll be here soon enough so we could discuss what to do to act before it's too late."

The two discuss a little more until they agreed to let the archangel go on his way to find the missing beings.

It was with a certain amount of dread that Gabriel left the safe place in Alpha Centauri. There, the burn wouldn't spread, but he knew that once he'll put one foot on Earth, it'll only be a matter of time.

Not that he cared about his end, but he wanted to be able to see the end of the war with his eyes before the journey to the other side.

A shuddering breath, and the next thing he knew, he is in the middle of Manchester, a sharp pain shooting from his side, and it took all his self-restraint not to fall on his knees as the wound seemed to re-awaken from a long sleep. Drawing upon his Grace, he tuned out the pain. With a long breath, God's messenger used his inner power to find the receiver of the message he had to deliver.

And the next moment, he flew off toward his family.

* * *

"_What are young doing here-?!"_

"_I… I thought… Oh, _God_…-"_

"_Please, Crowley calm down-"_

"_Like HELL I'm going to calm down-!"_

"_Maybe we should find somewhere safer to have this discussion-"_

"_I zee zhat being on ze run zuits you-"_

"_Very funny-"_

"_You FUCKER, you are going to pay for-!"_

"_Crowley!-"_

"_I command you to put this sword back to realm from where you took it from-!"_

"_You can't order me not to skin this bastard alive-!"_

"_As if I'll let you hurt him-!"_

* * *

To say that Gabriel reunion with his family was a little hectic could be an understatement. Minus for all the drama with Crowley, they were very quickly found by some demons who wanted for their apocalypse to begin and thus, need their Antichrist.

The archangel had seen them first, as the rest of the group had him the back against a wall. That's why he allowed a smirk to grace his lips for a few seconds.

"I know that you don't have the best feelings for me at the moment." He said with a pointed look at Crowley and Aziraphale, "And I can understand why. But I fear the situation requires that we work hands in hands."

The Archangel snapped his fingers, and the next moment, he cut the throat of the demon who was targeting for Satan's back, swallowing a gag as putrid blood stained his clothes.

Even after all this time, he still hated killing another being, but he had sworn to do anything to protect his family, so moth be it.

Almost casually, he wiped the blood from his sword with the jacket of the demon at his feet and glance at them, "As it seems that you hate this situation more than you hate me, and as my final goal is to put some order into the Order of things and put an end at this madness, our interests converge, so maybe you should help me get rid of them before they send the cavalerie."

This declaration seemed to jolt them out of their shock and soon enough, the seven of them run away from the macabre scene they left behind them, more demons on their heels.

"Shitshitshitshitshit_shit_!" cursed Crowley, getting a 'Language!' from Michael and Aziraphale and a muffled laugh from Adam.

Laugh which quickly died on the Antichrist lips when a hole of _nothingness_ appeared in front of him, and it was a near miss as Gabriel grab him by the collar before he could fall into it.

(The tree demons chasing them didn't have the same chance as they fell into another hole which appeared mere second after the first one, and if someone tried to listen more carefully, they could hear them even now.).

The group had to avoid more of those holes ten or so demons before finding a safe place to hide.

Letting his back rest against the nearest wall, Gabriel vanished his sword from the ether he had taken it from with a sigh, trying to ignore the lancing pain.

"What in Heaven was that?" half-shouted, half-demanded the Devil, shaking from the adrenalin burst.

"I have no idea but… It looked like the void that existed before Heaven was created…" finally answered Michael, once the shock faded away from her eyes, "I never thought I would see it again…"

"What are you talking about…?" asked Beelzebub, completely at lost.

"Michael was the very first of us all being created." Answered Aziraphale, letting Michael gathered back her minds, "She lived for a long time alone with Mother and knew what was there before She created our world."

"Well summarized, Aziraphale." Nodded Michael with a small smile, "Those holes reminds me of the void that existed before Creation. But some of it bursts out of nowhere? I have no idea."

"If I may," cut Gabriel, his hands raised in the universal sign of surrender, "We studied those happenings with some others angels and demons in the rebellion – don't look at me like that, it's Michael who organized it for Heaven's side, as for Hell, I suppose some of them manage to escape then find out about it, anyway – they supposed that by Hastur and Sandalphon's actions of trying to start the Armageddon when it was supposed to not be disturbed the balance of things, which, quite literally, tear the reality apart. What we were witnesses today may happen again in the future, and it may cause victims amongst humans."

Satan sighed then fell on the ground, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, "Heavens, this is a mess…" he murmured and Adam frowned up at him

"Any ideas of how stopping those holes from happening?" he asked the Archangel who merely shook his head.

"Unless we manage to bring Heaven and Hell back into their previous ways of existence, and thus bringing back the balance of things, there's very little we can do to prevent those from appearing."

Beelzebub groaned.

"Well _fuck!_"

* * *

"_I missed you."_

"_I missed you too, sis."_

_A pause._

"_Do you truly have to be such a pain?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_A sigh, "Try at _least_ to be civil with them. And stop picking on Aziraphale."_

_A scoff, "Why would I? he's a traitor."_

"_Some could say you are as well."_

"…"

"_It's like I don't know you anymore, Gabs… Are you keeping information from us? From me?"_

"_Nothing that could endanger our goal."_

"_Tell me, please"_

"_I can't."_

* * *

"Oh my god! Sats, don't _ever_ scare me like that! Why are you lurking like this?! You know what switch lights are, don't you?"

"Oh, haha, your witty sense of humour always amazes me." Deadpan Satan as Michael made her way toward the sink, filling a glass of water, "So, Michey, what are you doing at this hour of the night?"

"I could return you the question." Retorted the angel, drinking her glass in one go before putting it on the kitchen table of the house they were currently occupying.

"Touché." chuckled the Devil.

He moved to sit on the couch in the sitting room – which was also the kitchen lost in the middle of China, but whatever - and was surprised when Michael let herself fall on it next to him.

Both beings sat in silence for a long moment, and Michael tried to think too much of the situation, of Sandalphon's betrayal, of the new friendship she had found with the demons at their side in this adventure, of Gabriel's strange behaviour, of the reality tearing itself literally apart (a hole of nothingness had swallowed an entire quarter of Tokyo earlier this day, taking with it billions of lives in less than a second) when the Devil spoke up.

"Why did you call me that?"

"Hm? Called you what?"

"Lucifer. You called me Lucifer when you had this panic attack."

Michael furrowed her brow, thinking of _this particular moment_ when everything went loose when she thought she had lost the last member of her small family.

"I… Guess…? I don't remember the whole event. All I can tell you is that… You remind me… someone… Someone I knew a long time ago…"

Satan moved toward her, leaning his shoulder against the Archangel's. He didn't know what had pushed him to do that, but it felt right.

"You know… When the fall happened… She erased our memories of all those who had fallen. To protect us, I suppose, from the heartache of losing those dear to us… I suppose this Lucifer was someone dear to me…"

The Devil hummed, processing her words before the silence fell between the two of them once more.

"You know, for a time I consider to use this name as my new one as King of Hell…" he murmured, not looking at her, "But something deep inside me hushed to me that this name was too precious, too valuable for me to taint it with something so foul as the title of Devil… I can not stand others being calling me this way, and I made sure that no one in Heaven ever heard about this name. Then you came and you called me like this, and for the first time since the Fall, it seems to fit."

He paused for a moment before taking a deep breath

"Which left me wondering. Do you think I may be this Lucifer?"

Michael took a good minute to think about this possibility… And her mind could only provide her with a blank, making her growl under her breath as she tucked herself against the Devil side.

"Maybe, but I can't truly think about it. What she did to our memories and all prevent me but… If it's the case…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but Satan didn't push her to. He simply moved a little to be more at ease while making the angel more comfortable, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Both stayed silent a long while, so long that they didn't notice they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

And it felt right.

* * *

"_Thank you, I guess."_

"_Then I'm more than very welcome from saving your life, Crawly."_

"_Don't push your luck too far, Gabriel, and my name's Crowley."_

…

"_You zink youzelf funny?"_

"_Oh, you have no idea!"_

_A dry laugh, "I ztill don't know if I want to zmash your faze and your ztupid zmirk on ze ground or laugh with you."_

_A strange look appeared in the Archangel eyes before it disappeared a fraction of a second later._

…

"_So… Gabriel?"_

"_Hm?" _

"_I was wondering if could help me with this particular problem."_

"_What kind of problem the King of Hell would have enough trouble to ask _me_ some help?"_

"_Don't be an arse, Gabriel." Growled Satan, "I'm trying to be civil."_

_The Archangel snorted but followed the Devil. Once he had his back turned on him, Gabriel let a melancholic smile flash briefly on his lips before hiding it behind his well-crafted mask._

* * *

It was Adam who put some of it together, a few months later.

"Gabriel?"

Said Archangel was sitting at the very end of a pond, facing the Fjord they were currently in, playing with a small ball of light which quickly turned into a butterfly.

"Yes, Adam?" asked the angel, barely raising his gaze to meet the Antichrist's, trying not to lean too much on his hurt side.

"Why are you lying?"

Gabriel went stiff, "What do you mean?"

"You perfectly know what I mean."

After a few seconds of silence, made a movement of the hand inventing the young human to sit next to him. For a few moments, both stared at the water in front of them, ignoring the chilling air this October morning.

"Well?" asked the Archangel, and Adam sighed.

"It's just… Something seems wrong. There's this… The paradox between how you act and how you feel. You give us this picture of a heartless bastard, but each time I look at you, and by that I mean _truly look _at _you_, all I can see is a broken being trying desperately to keep his world together, and I just _can't_ understand you…"

The young Antichrist huffed angrily, one hand passing through his hair as he glared to the sky.

"All I am certain about is that you are lying to us when you act as if you were hating us."

A few more moments passed in silence between them before Gabriel shifted toward the young human.

"Look at me." Asked Gabriel, and Adam comply, turning his head toward the Archangel, and the second his blue eyes met the other purple ones, went still.

And he saw.

_Everything._

What he saw into the Archangel eyes went for an eternity, and yet last only a second.

He saw joy.

He saw pain.

He saw desperation.

He saw sadness.

He saw hope.

Adam returned to the present with a shuddering breath and tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Gabriel…" he murmured, and the Archangel gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it after all this time." He chuckled before grimacing when the Antichrist moved toward his injury.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you, or anyone else, can do about this one."

"But…"

"I made my peace with it since the moment the sword slashed my side." Explained Gabriel, "And I'll forever be grateful to you if you keep all this between the two of us."

"But-!"

The archangel covers Adam shaking hands with his own, "It's fine. I only need to know that they are safe. It's all I ever needed and I'll ever need. As long as I can be certain that they'll live to see the world after this new War, there's nothing else I could wish for."

Raising on his feet, the Archangel didn't try to hide his pain, knowing that he wouldn't fool the Antichrist, and patted Adam on the shoulder.

"You are a good man, Adam Young, ever for a spawn of Satan" he joked, "I know that I can trust you with this little secret of mine."

Gabriel walked away, feeling the eyes of the human staring at his back until he disappeared behind a tree toward the abandoned cottage where they had sought refuge into.

Adam sighed, wiping the tears that had escaped him with his sleeves then looked up at the sky.

"Hey, Grand Ma'." He murmured to the air, "I suppose you already know about all this… Please… Protect him… He deserved to be happy…"

_And She hears him and a sad smile makes its way on Her face._

* * *

Gabriel leaned against the wall, watching with a small smile the scene in front of him.

Raphael was speaking animatedly, making wide movements of the arms as Michael, stoic as ever, made witty, sarcastic retorts. Aziraphale said something in a low voice at Samael, and the latter had a malicious smile that only meant that a prank was on its way and they had to prepare themselves if they didn't want to be collateral damage.

Leliel and Adam were sitting on the ground with cards spread the two as they play a game of Exploding Snap*. There was a feeling of peace and ease in the air, and Gabriel enjoyed it from where he stood.

It was easy to imagine what things could have been. Imagine them all with pristine white tunics and radiant wings of light. It was easy to imagine them smile at him with pleasure and love in the Light of their Mother.

It was easy to let himself imagine thousands and thousands of what if he had the time to considers through all the millennial he was alone with his memories.

Shaking his head, he returned to the present moment.

Things were going more smoothly between him and the rest of the group. Michael still made a point of being with him and snapping at Crowley from time to time while gritting her teeth at every snarky comment her fellow Archangel made.

Gabriel himself began to feel tired of the little charade, but he knew that at this point, it was far too late to try to explain the truth.

Adam, sticking to his word, never mentioned their little chat. However, he made a point of interacting with him a little more.

Aziraphale was still civil to him, Beelzebub seemed to try to ignore his presence, making his heartache, and Crowley was colder than the void around Heaven before they filled it with stars.

All in all, it was the best Gabriel could hope for at this point, and knowing that his time was coming closer each passing day, he was waiting anxiously a word from Alpha Centauri telling him they had found a way to end all this madness.

The past months had been a dance between all the people involved, be it from Heaven or Hell's battalions wanting their war, the resistance, their little group and him. Always drifting from one to others, hoping to save what could be saved and praying for the loss of too many, trying to keep reality in order while waking up with the news of more and more part of the world suddenly disappearing into thin air.

Even the humans were beginning to take note of what was happening, some of them claiming that "the end is nigh" while the end was already missed. An irony of Fate, for certain, and Gabriel grimaced as his timer made itself known.

He had no idea how long he'll be able to hide this little detail, and from the side look Adam sent his way, he knew that it was a matter of weeks, if not _days_.

* * *

*Courtesy of a little miracle from the Duke of Hell once they heard the Antichrist explaining what it was.

* * *

Crowley woke up with a start, still earing the echoes of war cry in the back of his mind.

The last attack was still fresh in his mind, like the gash in Aziraphale's back or the bruise on Adam's cheek.

The Serpent of Eden rubbed his tired eyes with the palm of his hands before gripping his short, copper hair with an annoyed huff, swinging his legs toward the ground.

The cold feeling under his feet brought him back to the present time, and Crowley decided that a little night walk wouldn't do him any harm.

With a snap of his fingers, his nightclothes changed into his usual black attire and he was out less than a second later.

The night air caressed his cheeks, taking away the last memory of his nightmare, and Crowley sighed in relief. After seven months of being in the run, he supposed that it was normal*. Still, he would have preferred to do without them, but he supposed that he'll have to deal with it.

Without any destination in mind, the Serpent of Eden let his feet lead him God knew where, until he was walking on the edge of a river not really for of the house they had chosen as their current location, until the next attack.

The night was calm, and if he was concentring enough, Crowley could point the exact location of a fox hunting down the next meal for their cubs.

It was a perfect night, that was why when he saw Gabriel trying to wash the blood from a very bad looking wound on his side, he could only stare.

And stare.

Then it clicked in his mind, and blood left his face.

"For somebody's sake! What is _that?!" _he shouted, storming toward the Archangel who went stiff at his voice.

Without thinking, Crowley was at Gabriel side, scanning the wound with his hands, and the soft glow emanating from them, his eyes solely focused on his task, and so, his missed the look of love and longing in the Archangel's eyes.

The demon was _fuming_.

"How long did you plan to hide this from us?!" he hissed, and Gabriel, in less than a fraction of a second, switch to his 'bastard-mode'

"Why do you care, demon?" he sneered, "I thought that such new would make you ecstatic!"

"Don't. Use. That. Tone. With. Me. Even if I couldn't be more than happy to see you dead, I know some people who care about you and _those_, I don't want to see them being hurt because of your prideful arse."

Gabriel shut his mouth in an ugly grimace, looking down at the demon with cold eyes.

"I don't need your help" he spat.

"And _I _fucking think otherwise. So shut your _stupid mouth_ and let me heal you already."

Crowley returned his attention on Gabriel's wound, and once more, missed the look in the other eyes. They stayed silent a long moment, the light of the moon reflecting in the water, and the soft glow of the demon's healing magic enlightening the sharp edge of his face.

Ever so slowly, a look of pure horror made its way on Crowley's face, and Gabriel closed his eyes, moving sharply away from the other grip.

"Gabriel…"

"Don't." cut the Archangel, "I don't need your pity."

Crowley clenched his fists.

"And what? You planned to keep it down until you burn yourself out?!"

"If the answer is yes, what would that change to you?"

"You-" started the demon, looking at his vis-à-vis with wide eyes, "And Michael?! You planned to hid all this to her?! How well do you think she'll react once you'll die from a burn caused by hell _fucking_ fire?!"

"She'll be fine. She has other people on who she can depend on." Said calmly Gabriel, infuriating the demon even more.

"How can you take the prospect of your death so… So… So easily?!"

"I had the time to accept this idea, that's all."

Crowley stared at him for a long time.

"How long?" he asked eventually.

"What?"

"How long do you have this wound?"

Gabriel didn't answer immediately, his gaze lost in the reflection of the moon in the river.

Crowley thought the other was going to ignore him when he heard the soft, almost silent, response.

"Since I sent Michael to you."

The demon stood there, frozen, not quite believing what he just heard.

"But... How…? You should… The fire should have destroyed you a long time ago…"

Gabriel sighed, "I know, but seems like my resolve is stronger than my imminent death. I suppose I'll survive until I fulfil the task I give to myself…"

Turning on his heels, the Archangel made his way back to the little house, patting Crowley on the shoulder the moment he was at his level.

"You'll have to deal with me for longer than you expected, Serpent. I hope you are not too disappointed." Then he was gone.

Crowley, on the other hand, stood there a long while, lost in his thoughts, as the image of an angel smiling down at him haunted him for a long while, the strangest thing being that said angel seemed to look exactly like Gabriel, sending waves upon waves of melancholia into his soul.

* * *

*well, as normal it was for a demon, or an angel for that matters, to have nightmares.

* * *

Uriel was lost.

Watching around their office in Heaven, looking at the destruction, staring at the madness, Uriel realised something.

They never wanted this.

Maybe they were a second-generation angel, like Sadalphon or Aziraphale, or so many other angels, and that they had lived in the beautiful myth of God's punishment over the rebels and Heaven future victory and destruction of Hell. They grew up lulled by the tale of the Ineffable Plan.

So when an angel and a demon managed to thwart it, well, it was an understatement to say that some of them took the news badly.

For example, Sandalphon. A faithful servant of God, always ready to please, a little maniac on the edge but a perfect representation of what being an angel is.

But as only God is perfect, Her creations are not, and the problem with Sandalphon was that he believed far too much into Heaven's superiority.

So when her brother came to them explaining his mad plan, Uriel had been at lost. They could have tried to change his mind, or stop him, or anything, but they didn't.

Because they believed that Sandalphon wouldn't go _that_ far.

But he did, and Uriel was left behind, trying to keep everything together.

They never could have imagined that War could be so atrocious. They understood now why the elder ones had decided to run away as soon as they could. They would have too, but Uriel needed to keep an eye on her brother.

Because as mad as he became, the hoped there was still a chance for him.

So when came the opportunity to help the rebels, they hesitated less than a second.

"Be quiet." They murmured into Aziraphale's ear, one hand against his mouth as they dragged him into a discreet backstreet of Copenhagen.

The renegade did as he was told, and soon, it was only the two of them.

"I don't want you any harm." They murmured while pushing a piece of parchment into the other hand.

"Be quick and efficient to get there, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stop Sandalphon.

"What-?"

But Uriel disappeared before Aziraphale could ask a complete question, and he looked down at the parchment in his hand and retained a gasp.

_21 October 20xx – 9h13_

_The Gate's of Stonehenge will be opened._

_See that I have some sense of theatrics too._

_Please, save us all before they did something truly foolish._

_U-_

When Gabriel heard what his younger sibling did to help them, he let a little smile make its way on his face.

He had to find a way to repay them too before he died, it was the least he could do for one of the youngest members of his family.

* * *

It took them months.

It took them hours of preparation.

It took them a lot of shouts, and cries, and accusations and tentative truces.

And finally, they had been able to attack Heaven.

Uriel, thanked them, had been true to their word, and on the morning of October the 21, at 9:13, the gates of Stonehenge opened, creating direct access for Heaven and Hell.

Oh, their little group and the few that had gone into hiding in Alpha Centauri were, by far, outnumbered by Heaven's and Hell's force, but they had advantages.

Michael, for one.

Days of planning.

The King of Hell.

One Antichrist.

And a lot of luck based on the random appearance of holes of nothingness on Earth, Hell and Heavens.

Crowley, for once, was glad that he had been able to stay calm long enough to work with the angels that wanted, for a time, Aziraphale's death, as their strategy was very efficient.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Satan and Michael fighting by each other side in a deathly dance of flames and swords. It still surprised him to saw both of them getting so well along, but after more than a year, he supposed that it was a normal reaction that they trusted each other.

Beelzebub and Aziraphale, surprisingly, were a good fighting pair too, may it by words or swords, and more than once Crowley had felt jealous of seeing them being such good friends. Such worries were quickly soothed by his angel appeasing aura and soft words hushed in the middle of the night.

He saw the principality stab one of his attackers in the shoulder, and Crowley was so distracted by the sight of his lover fighting that he missed being beheaded when Gabriel came into his help, snapping him back into actions.

The Archangel had been an enigma since the moment he made his appearance where their little group was hiding.

A jerk, that was what he had been. A condescending arse that spat and sneered at every word Aziraphale said, and more than once, Crowley had to fight back the urge to kill him right on the spot.

(but he knew that Michael wouldn't let him, even if she adored Crowley and agree with the fact that Gabriel could be a little more respectful).

When Crowley had discovered the Archangel's wound and his acceptance to his imminent death, he also discovered a brand new side to Gabriel.

For one, his harsh word and insult were just a façade, one that Crowley couldn't understand, but when he had this epiphany, he realised that the Archangel's eye bore such sadness that it was a miracle that he didn't break from the pressure.

For two, Gabriel cared for them. _All of them_.

Be it an encouraging hand on Satan's shoulder or a smile to Aziraphale. A satisfied nod to Adam improvement with a sword, the longing glance he sent to Beelzebub when their back was turned or the genuine interest to his own story of the years he had passed on Earth, Gabriel seemed to appreciate, if not liking, or worse, loving, them all.

Once this discovery happened, Crowley realised that he couldn't truly despite the Archangel, as much as he wanted too, he couldn't. Because those realisations had awakened a part of him that longed for someone's love, a missing sibling long lost in the sand of time. Of a brother who taught him how to heal.

And the Serpent of Eden couldn't help but think that Gabriel, but also Michael and Satan, seemed to fit the hole in his chest.

It took them hours, too much blood and too many bodies, but in the end, they managed to take back the control of Heaven and Hell.

Even if it didn't please certain beings.

Uriel, sweet Uriel who helped them, had been appointed at some power position by Sandalphon and was more than happy to give back Heaven's authority to Michael. Satan, on the other end, took an unhealthy joy at decapitating Hastur -May the Lord Have Pity on His soul.

That's why he wasn't on his guard when Sandalphon attacked him, making him see stars long enough that he wasn't able to stop him from reaching Michael, a mad look into his eyes.

The next moment, Gabriel had put himself between the mad angel and the other Archangel, taking most of the blow, the next moment, Uriel knocked the other out with the handle of their sword.

The wound on Gabriel's shoulder wasn't deep enough to be lethal, and the weapon that Sandalphon used wasn't infused with hellfire, so the Archangel should have been fine.

He wasn't, as he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air as the burn on his side made itself known once more.

Michael shrieked with other, and Crowley had rushed to the archangel side, helping the older one to lay him more comfortably to the ground. He could hear precipitated footsteps behind him.

"For God's fucking sake, Gabriel, why _now_?" he hissed, sending as much healing power into his wound.

"You knew?" asked Michael, tears streaming down her face.

"It was an accident, and this moron asked me to tell no one about it." Spat Crowley, still trying to save Gabriel, already knowing it was far too late.

Someone put his hand on his shoulder, and the Serpent of Eden looked up to see Satan's closed face.

"Stop… You are only tiring yourself… He can not be saved…"

"He's… Right…"

Crowley let his hands fall when the Archangel rasped out his opinion, a feeling of helplessness weighing down his stomach.

"You stupid, prideful arse…" he muttered, and Gabriel let out a sad, hollow chuckle.

"Oh… Raphael… Don't tell me you grow to care about me…?"

Crowley froze at the name, not understanding why Gabriel was calling him that. It wasn't his name, was it? And yet, something deep inside him stirred at the word softly spoken.

But he knew that he couldn't get more answers from the Archangel: his eyes were already far too glassy as his gaze moved to someone standing behind him, an ever sadder smile appearing on his lips.

The Archangel locked eyes with Michael, "E… Eden…" he murmured.

"What…?"

"Eden… Like to see it…"

She bit her bottom lips, and with a snap of her fingers, she brought them all there, under the Tree of Life. Even after all those years, the Garden was still beautiful as before.

Michael went on her knees, not knowing if her body would be able to support her anymore, and put her little brother head on her laps. Crowley was still trying to heal Gabriel, Aziraphale just behind him with one hand resting on his shoulder. On her other side were Satan and Beelzebub, still covered with blood from angels and demons alike, the fresher being Hastur's

Gabriel, for a quarter of a second, seemed to become lucid, his eyes filling with too many emotions to be named.

"Oh, finally… You are… Here… Samael… Leliel…" he coughed, and golden blood stained his chin, his head turned to the side, his unfixed gaze looking at something beyond the Serpent shoulder, one hand raising slowly, like trying to grasp something "Aziraphale…"

The principality tense at the soft tone in the other one voice, and slowly, took one step forward, taking the offered hand in his "Yes?"

"I'm glad… You are exactly the way I wanted you to be… You are… Perfect for my… Raphael…" Said fondly Gabriel, squeezing lightly the principality's fingers between his own before looking up at the sky of Eden with shiny eyes.

His lips moved, trying to say something more, but nothing came out for a few seconds. His body convulsed, and Crowley sent even more healing power into the wound which refused to heal. The Archangel coughed once more.

"I'm so glad… To have you all here with me…"

Appeasement appeared on Gabriel dying's face when a small smile made its way on his lips.

"Stay safe… All of you…"

The Archangel seemed to want to say something else, but a shudder later, he went still.

Tears were streaming down Crowley's face as flames appeared suddenly, consuming what was left of Gabriel, leaving only behind ashes. Michael raised, trying to keep some of it in her hands, but they flew away before she could grasp even a bit of it. She fell with a sob, crashing into Satan's arm who tried to calm her even when the Devil felt as much shaken as her, the whispers of something lacing the back of his mind. And from the look of it, Beelzebub and Crowley didn't seem to fare better.

Then something strange happened.

Images upon images crashed in their minds. Thousand years of memories coming to them all at once

Like a fog was cleared in their minds.

In less than a second, they saw all the Story from Gabriel's eyes, remembering everything.

And they howled in despair.

* * *

_Gabriel was floating in nothingness, someone caressing his hair lovingly._

"_**I'm so sorry, my dear little one…"**_

_Purple eyes fluttered open, looking up at a fair, beautiful face, a blinding sad smile directed at him as the 'tic-tic' of machinery._

"_Mother…?" he murmured, cuddling himself deeper into Her arms, seeking all the love and care and feeling of safety he could. "I'm finally dead? I'll finally be able to rest?" and there was some kind of desperation in his voice as he began to cry all his hurt feelings, and She hugged him even harder against Her chest, murmuring a soft lullaby that only Her could sing, the moment stretching for an eternity, and yet, the Archangel had the feeling that it only last for a few second._

_Slowly, She pushed him a little away from Her, still held in Her arms._

"_**I am so sorry, Gabriel…"**_

"_For what?"_

"_**For lying to you…" **__She__murmured__**, "I promised you everything would be fine, and yet, you had to suffer so much…" **__a low chuckle escaped her__**, "But, in a way, I'm not that surprised… My creations always had a way to find a new way to throw all my plans at the window"**_

"_Mother?" asked Gabriel, and the question was crystal clear in his eyes. He knew the idea of balance in the Order of things. After all, it was a disturbance of it that caused the death of billions of humans in holes of nothingness caused by the madness of angels and demons alike. Still, he had the feeling that it was something a little different in this case._

"_**At the very beginning, I thought I could control everything… Shape it at my will without minding possible consequences… And it was the case. But because I decided to add something unexpected, it shapes the way of thing into something that I could have never suspected. I gave you all the seed of free will, and because of that, the world I created began to reshape itself into something that could regulate itself alone, and for that, it needed balance."**_

"_**I am a being of light, and my opposite came into being at the same time than I, if not before me, so I was always equilibrated."**_

Death, _was the unspoken antithesis of God, a knowledge that Gabriel was certain he didn't have a moment before._

"_**Because I always had my opposite and balance, it never crossed my mind that the world I was creating needed balance too. And it found a way of doing it. If Samael began to rebel against me, began to doubt, it was because I never was able to create a Shadow to the Light I was making. My angels needed demons to truly be able to exist, and so I had to make them fall for the universe to be equilibrated."**_

_She sighed._

"_**I decided to create my Plan more or less at the same time. I can not explain it to you as only I can comprehend to the totality of it, but I created it in a way that balance will always be found…"**_

_She looked down fondly at him_

"_**And you, my dear Gabriel, is the unexpected victim of this decision."**_

"_Am I?"_

"_**I was ashamed of the pain I caused to all of you because I never predicted something so obvious. I wanted to erase your memories to all of you so you wouldn't have to suffer the pain of losing beings so dear to your heart… But for something to be forgotten, it had to be remembered."**_

_Gabriel closed his eyes with a sad sigh, understanding what his mother was telling him._

"_What will happen now…?"_

_His Mother scrapped lightly his scalp with her nails, humming under breath for a few moments._

"_**I think reality will need a little rebooting, too much had happened, and it couldn't continue on the path it is actually, so a little deviation wouldn't harm anyone, angels, demons or humans alike. As for you, it's your choice."**_

_Gabriel looked up at her, one eyebrow raised._

"_**Well, you could decide to stay with me forever in the Light of My Love. Like so many others of your siblings fallen before you. You deserve to rest after all. But you can also decide to return there and continue with your duty. I won't lie to you, I would like very much for you to stay by my side, but I know that there's a lot of people who are going to miss you if you decide to move on."**_

_The Archangel looked doubtful._

"_I was a real jerk to them. I couldn't change the way I acted toward them… After all this time… I forgot… I suppose that some of them are even _glad_ that I'm not here anymore."_

_God hugged him even tighter._

"_**Oh, my sweet, silly boy…"**_

* * *

It was a strange feeling, remembering a life that he had lived more than six thousand years ago. Still, Raphael had the feeling that everything had happened just the day before.

As soon as their memories, and Gabriel's, had returned to them, Michael had crashed into him, bearing him into a bones-breaking hug, Samael not that far behind her.

Leliel was sobbing big, fat tears, finally remembering their lost love, and Aziraphale, oh so sweet Aziraphale, was trying to soothe them with tears rolling on his cheeks. He never had known them before, but he was a part of their small family too, and Raphael could never thank his big brother enough for bringing him in his life.

Thinking of Gabriel brought a bittersweet feeling to his heart as his memories as Raphael crashed with the ones as Crowley. He wanted to still hate him, but he already knew he was only fooling himself.

He had forgiven Gabriel for a long time before his memories came back.

He supposed he had forgiven him the moment he realised that the Archangel truly care for them, even if he wasn't able to show it.

Michael was still hugging him as if her life depended on it, and Samael was caressing his hair like he had done so many times before. Aziraphale and Leliel decided to move toward them, and it was only a matter of seconds before they were all in a sort of giant hug were everyone cried out their grief and relief for long hours, under the shadow of the Tree of Life, not knowing that two beings were observing them from Somewhere.

* * *

_She didn't have to ask him for his decision, reading the longing in his purple eyes, and so, she enveloped all of Her creation in the light of Her Love, and then, everything faded to white._

* * *

Crowley groaned, sinking more deeply into his mattress, seeking the warm of Aziraphale's body. He heard his angel chuckling.

"Sleep well?" he murmured while pressing butterflies-like-kiss on his cheeks, his smile like the sun when his demon opened his golden eyes.

"Ngk…" he yawned, " Had a strange dream"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but can't remember about what."

Aziraphale laughed at that before getting off the bed, snapping his clothes on and moving toward the kitchen.

"Come on, sleepyhead, we have guests for the day, and I'm afraid that Maelle won't be up to greet them properly if you don't get up soon."

Crowley mocked huff at his husband before snapping his clothes on. Exiting their bedroom, he turned toward the nursery where was waiting their little miracle.

Smiling up at him was a perfect little girl, half angel half demon, with curly light-red hair and cat-like blue eyes, freckles like constellations spread on her face. A little bubble of joy created by the love of two beings who took their sweet time to get together. Gabriel had been kind enough to give them some tips on how to proceed, but it had been all their work.

Crowley cooed at her, scooping her in his arm, Maelle laughed at him in delight.

"Come on, Princess, let's get ready for today." He murmured to her, nuzzling his nose into her soft curl as she let a sweet sigh escaped her.

Their daughter in his arms, Crowley made his way to the kitchen, pecking Aziraphale on the lips before installing the little one in a high chair for her meal.

"Newt and Anathema should be here around eleven, and the Them half an hour later. Your siblings told me they still have some businesses to deal with Up and Downstairs, but it shouldn't delay them too much."

Crowley nodded, going mechanically with his little routine, lost in his thoughts.

Something was weird, because he had the feeling that he had forgotten something important, like a whole year of his life during something big happened, but the life of his, he couldn't remember what.

He shook his head. If he had forgotten, then it might have been unimportant.

The morning went on smoothly, and soon enough, two young humans arrived at their doorsteps, and Aziraphale fused over Anathema, insisting that she should sit because "my dear, in your state, you shouldn't stay up too long" before miracling a cup of tea to soothe her back as her very prominent stomach left little to no imagination to why she had to be careful with her health.

When the Them came, it was with a wave of excitement and new toys for the little Maelle. And like each other time they had come to their little cottage, Maelle seemed to prefer to be in Adam's arms than any other person in the room.

A wave of magic later, a Crowley went to open the door to four supernatural beings.

Michael kissed him on both cheeks with a hug as Samael chose to do simply the latter (as he decided for a year or two to return to his old name). Beelzebub released their boyfriend hand to shake his and went inside, following the two elder of his siblings.

Gabriel was the last one to greet him, and Crowley smiled widely at the Archangel. He was glad to have him back in his life, even after thousands of years apart, but something seemed off with his brother, and the Serpent frowned, worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Gabriel jerked out of his thought, the strange look in his eyes disappearing and he gave him a fond smile, "Nothing Raphael, don't worry."

Crowley squinted at him, as his big brother called him this way these only when something was weighing on his mind, but seeing only truth in the other eyes, decided to leave it for this time.

"Well, come inside then. We're all waiting for you."

Gabriel smile widened a little more, and he nodded at his little brother with a "sure" softly spoken.

Crowley held the door open for him before making his way toward the sitting room, leaving Gabriel behind as he hooked his coat on the wall hanger.

Gabriel took his time before making his way into the room, breathing deeply into the feeling of peace and righteousness filling the place. The ghost of a wound still stirred at his side, but he knew he could ignore it, as everything was for the better in the end

Memories of a time that had passed and never existed and yet existing lived in his mind, and as before, he was the only one to remember, but he didn't care

He could live with the weight of it for all eternity.

As long as he had his family at his side, and that they were happy, it was all that mattered.

So yes, Gabriel had many secrets, secrets that had left him, and so many others, broken. He knew that for him, the past could never be forgotten, but seeing the bright and joyful future waiting for him, he decided that maybe it was time for him to be on the mend.

Looking into the sitting room, the only thing he could see were smiles, and he could feel tears tickled his eyes, but he blinked them away.

Instead, he let a smile to appeared on his lips and he step forward.

The future never had been so beautiful before.

_And looking down at them from Her machinery, She decided it was good._

* * *

**And this is it! I hope you enjoy this little story!:D**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Stay safe and I wish you all a great day!**

**Mitsuki**


End file.
